


Under His Thumb

by neorenamon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal sex toys, Benjamin Clawhauser is the Police Chief, Bogo is a beat cop, Breast Fucking, Canon Divergence, Characters may Act Out of Character compared to Canon, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Gender Swap on Some Minor Characters, Heavy (Non-Consensual) BDSM, Judy Hopp's neighbors are actually Nick Wilde's neighbors, Kidnapping, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Predators dominate, Public Humiliation, Rough Breast Handling, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Slavery, Slavery is REAL, T.A.M.E. Shock Collars (Zootopia), Terrorists, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 47,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: This is an Alternate Zootopia Universe where the predators dominate Zootopia and it's the prey mammals who wear the shock collars when they get out of line. Considering prey outnumbers preds about 100 to 1, strong measures are needed to keep the sheeple in line. Predators are so dominant that even slavery of prey races is allowed, and some species with high reproduction rates make money by selling their own into slavery.Enter ZPD Officer Nick Wilde, the first fox police officer in the history of the Zootopia Police. Even in this world, some species are still not fully trusted even if they aren't prey. Nick's mom has decided it's high time her son got his first slave, and she's taking him down to the auction house herself to help him. One particular bunny will catch his eye, his mind and his imagination because she wanted to be a cop as well as him.Spoiler: Nick does not rape Judy. It might be sexual assault if Judy wasn't a slave (who have very few legal rights).





	1. His First Slave

by neorenamon

"Mooommm," moaned Nick as he followed his mother into the slave auction house, "You don't have to do this."

"Of course I do," she retorted, "A pred's first slave is a prestigious moment and I want to make sure you get something nice. It's not like you can take any more out of that meager police paycheck yourself."

"I didn't become a cop for money..."

"I'll say," she protested, "and neither did you father... gods rest his soul..."

Nick was born and raised in the small town of Vixenberg, where his father was an upstanding member of the local police auxiliary. He never even got Police Academy training before they hired him on as a volunteer officer, but he grew into the job until he was hired in a salaried position.

Silence reigned for a few minutes as they moved into the slave manager's office.

"Mrs. Wilde," said Finnick as he sat behind his small desk, "It's been a while. What brings you here today?" He appeared nervous.

"I'm here to get my son his first slave," she replied evenly, "and don't worry, I'm not here about the last slave I bought from you."

He wiped his brow in relief. Giving refunds for bad slaves was always a painful process to his wallet as well as those of the auction house. He pushed a paper and pen across his desk as Mrs Wilde picked it up. She scrawled some things across it before handing it back.

"I see," he said as he read the paper, "I'm not going to try and sell you a slave that you can't afford and it seems financing is out of the question as well." He paused to stand up and come around his desk. "Well, I know what you can afford and what will work for you."

"For my son," she replied.

"Ah... my bad..."

He took the lead and maneuvered through the halls as they passed rows of slave pens. They passed by huge, large, small and tiny slave pens until they got into the back area where the cheap slaves were kept. Nick glanced up and noticed a large hand drawn sign reading ' **RABBITS** '. They were cheap because it was so easy to 'make more of them', and a number of slave/carrot farms existed to meet the demand for them.

"A _rabbit_ , mom?" he asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Rabbits are good starter slaves," she replied.

Finnick took them back to the last cell where the youngest and least trained rabbits were. They were also the cheapest.

"I don't have time to train a child..." he began until he noticed something in the back. A doe that was bigger than the others, more mature and already was wearing a shock collar (unlike all the other bunny children in there with her).

"It doesn't take long..." she began.

"Wait," interrupted Nick, "What's the deal with the big one in the corner? Why is she in this pen?"

"Her?" replied Finnick, "She's... a disciplinary problem... Been sent back here more than once... She's considered untrained and untrainable..."

"I don't think that's the kind of starter..." said Mrs Wilde.

"Bring her over, I want a better look," said the officer.

Finnick stepped closer to the cage as he said, "Hey collar girl, get your sorry ass over here!"

When she refused to move, the small fox touched a bracelet on his wrist delivery a vicious shock through her collar.

"I said, 'Come here!'" he growled.

She stood to come over, but her hands were over her breasts as she did so.

"A slave with modesty?" asked the female fox.

"No mother," replied Nick, "She's hiding something. Tell her to move her hands or else."

"You heard him!" snared Finnick.

When she moved her hands, Nick noticed that a black marker was used to draw a crude ZPD badge over one of her breasts.

"What is the meaning of this?!" snarled Mrs Wilde.

"Oh, a customer's child managed to sneak in a permanent black marker when one of the other salespreds wasn't looking... knocked her down... and well did this... She mouthed off to him about how she was going to be in the ZPD one day..."

"How much?" asked Nick.

"Honey?" asked Mom.

"I can let her go for a meager 500 bucks," replied the small fox.

"Hmm..." mused the officer.

"That does include the T.A.M.E. collar at no extra cost?" asked Mom.

"Yes," he replied.

"30 day refund if Nick here isn't satisfied?"

"As long as you bring her back alive and... not terribly mangled. There is a charge for any long term damage she takes..."

"Of course," she mused, "She's well within my budget."

"Yes, she will do nicely," agreed Nick as he stared at the bunny's body. Modest, but perky and firm breasts. Above average ass and legs. A nice fluffy cottontail.

"Then let's go back to my office to seal the deal," announced the slave salesman.

"You know I already have so much paperwork,"  he grumbled as he squatted down to look the rabbit in the eyes, "I'll just... wait here."

"Bad career choice if you hate paperwork," she muttered as she followed the salesman away from the pen.

"I can't wait to try you out," he mused as he pulled off a very toothy grin.

The light on her collar turned yellow as her fear grew to high levels, but then turned back to green quickly.

"So... you aren't so easily intimidated," he cooed, "That's something... we can work on later."

"You're... you're a cop, right?" she asked at last.

"Naw," he mused as he polished his badge, "I just wear this for my male stripper act."

She laughed nervously before she continued, "So... you're not allowed... to eat me, right?"

Nick blinked. Then he grinned as he said, "Oh, there's several ways to... eat a bunny... you might even enjoy a couple of them."

"You know what I mean."

Some preds have been known to illegally kill, cook and eat a slave, but that was very rare and punished harshly. There were some in such high places and having so much money that they could get away with it, but certainly not a ZPD patrolman like Nick.

In the outlying areas, there was urban legends of clans of preds buying truck loads of slaves for the sole purpose of stocking their larders. Scavengers like hyenas were even accused of subduing their prey and at least partly eating them while still alive. Such stories were often told to young prey to scare them into acting well.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head there, Carrots," he chuckled, "I plan to have you around for a long time. Obey me... and it might be... agreeable."

"My name is Judy," she replied, "Judy Hopps."

"Not anymore, Carrots," he said as he bared his teeth again, "You're whatever the fuck I want to call you. Keep that up and I'll use the collar a bunch more than would otherwise be needed."

"One day, you'll call me by my proper name," she hissed.

"You have spunk," he growled, " _I hate spunk_. That won't last very long."

"The last owner thought the same," she replied, "but here I am back in this stinking shit-hole of a pen."

"Oh, you're mouthy too. I shall enjoy breaking you down and building you up again as my loyal pet."

"Whatever," she muttered as she looked away. All the other rabbits in the pen were shrinking away from her and the door. She could see how terrified of the exchange between the two of them they were.

While she was distracted looking back, he reached through the bars. With one hand behind her head and another grabbing her ass by her tail, he pulled her hard into the door's bars with an audible bang.

"I may be a cop," he hissed, "but I'm also a fox. We don't mind doing things shady. We don't mind getting our paws dirty."

Carrots gulped hard as he sniffed her face.

"Now I have your scent," he growled, " _Your ass is mine_."

She surprised him by taking his nose into her mouth and sucking on it. He was shocked enough to let her go and fall backwards onto the floor. She backed away from the barred door as she smiled at him.

"Don't think for a moment that's ever going to happen again," he growled as his mother returned.

Finnick was in tow.

"I managed to get the slave salesman to throw in a few..." she began, "Honey? Why are you on your ass?"

"I just wanted to get a better view of my new slave on her level," he replied.

"Whatever," she sighed as she took his wrist and began slapping on the slave collar controller. He had seen enough of those to already know how they work. Police use them to control unruly prey after they're arrested.

"Let's make sure this works," he growled as he looked at the bracelet, adjusted the controls and unleashed a large charge into Carrot's neck. She opened her mouth to scream even though the collar wouldn't let her. It could also mute a victim while shocking them. She clutched the collar as she keeled over.

"Just get her the fuck out of here," muttered Finnick as he opened the cage door. The other rabbits all pushed themselves against the back wall in terror as they watched their big sister writhing on the floor until she passed out. He walked in, rolled her onto her belly, and slapped cuffs on both her wrists and ankles.

Nick walked in after and slung his new slave over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It escaped the other's attention that she was facing backwards and he was grabbing her ass tightly.

The males walked out as the slave salesman closed and locked the barred door behind them.

"Thanks Mom," he purred as he walked by her.

"Yeah, just don't make me regret spending some of your father's death benefits on this," she grumbled back.

"Oh, you know you get benefits every month," he replied, "and I did help offer to help pay."

"Let's get your new toy home, son," she purred as she stood behind Nick and rubbed the bunny's slumped head, "I hope your boss... Chief Clawhauser, was it?.. He should give you some time to acclimate yourself to your new slave."

"We're short handed as it is," he muttered back, "I'm not holding my breath for time off from that fat-ass cheetah."

Mrs Wilde sighed heavily.


	2. Carrot-teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While taking Carrots home in a taxi cab, Mrs Wilde gets a bit rough with Nick's new slave prompting him to assert himself as an adult.

by neorenamon

Mrs Wilde used her phone to summon a cab while Nick kept the naked, unconscious bunny over his shoulder. Even though her hands were cuffed behind her back and her ankles were secured as well, no predator seemed to take the sight as unusual. If prey had any questions about it, they kept it to themselves once they realized Nick was in a ZPD uniform.

"I wish the taxis in Vixenberg were more like this," she sighed.

"You pay for the convenience, Mom," he replied evenly.

"Well someone is pulling up now," she purred as a cab came to a stop in front of them.

Mrs Wilde got in first and slid over to the other door. Nick deposited the doe in the middle while he slid in afterwards. In the meantime, his mother was giving the address of Nick's apartment to the cabby. The driver was a good sized wolf who took up much of the driver's seat.

As the cab pulled away from the curb, Carrots began to awaken.

"Where are..." she asked before she got smacked across the mouth by the vixen. Nick winced as if he was struck as well.

" **Do not speak unless you are spoken to,** " she hissed.

When she was struck, she instinctively retreated into Nick's side.

"Mother..." he sighed.

"You better take her discipline seriously, son," she replied.

"But what did..." she asked before she got belted in the other side of her mouth.

"How dare you speak out of turn again," she hissed.

"Mother _..._ " said Nick a bit more loudly.

Now Carrots was really pressing into his side.

When she raised her hand again, Nick reached out and grabbed her wrist strongly.

"Mother, stop it!" he growled.

"Son," she whined, "You're hurting me!"

"You're making me look weak in front of my slave," he hissed.

"I... I would never..." she whimpered until he released her hand.

"I'm a grown mammal and I've had police training in handling unruly prey," he continued, "If she's my slave, then I'm the one who disciplines her and only me. I'm going to be stuck with her long after you go back to Vixenberg."

"Oh... I see... Forgive me," she said as she rubbed her wrist. She looked out the window as if the passing cars and buildings were more interesting.

Carrots buried her face in Nick's armpit as she trebled against his side.

"I'm... sorry if I hurt you..." he said after a few moments.

"It's... not serious," she said after a pause, "You just... surprised me... You were... more timid back in Vixenberg... before the Police Academy."

"Well it wasn't just the Police Academy," he replied, "It was also the Junior Ranger Scouts."

"Oh yes," she replied as she looked back at him, "You looked so grand in the uniform I bought for you."

...

Flashback...

...

"Welcome to the Junior Ranger Scouts," said Darkfang, the brute wolf leader of the local Junior Ranger Scout troop, "Tonight, you get to take the initiation to prove you are worthy to be one of us."

The initiation was held at night after the gym had formally closed, but the den leader of course had his own key to allow themselves in at any time of the day or night.

"I am ready," he said as he stood tall.

"Good," he hissed, "We don't allow the weak into our group."

Two more wolves came in from the back of the auditorium pushing a small fat swine before them. It was clear his hands were behind his back and he didn't look like he wanted to be there. Nick noticed that he was wearing thick glasses and braces.

"To prove you're worthy of the name predator," he said as he ripped the glasses of his face, "beat the shit out of this prey punk." He threw the glasses to the floor and crushed them under his heal.

Nick blinked as the swine stared at his broken glasses. He acted as if he couldn't see them clearly.

"Well, the clock's ticking noob," he growled, "If you don't drop this punk in less than a minute, we drop you."

He stepped up, delivering a vicious blow to the pig's stomach. When he doubled over, he used a double fisted blow to the back of the head to lay him out on the floor.

"That's not bad, noob," said the headmaster, "Consider yourself one of us now."

"Uh..." said Nick slowly.

"What?"

"I need to potty right now..." he said quickly.

"Oh... heh... no prob... You passed the bathrooms by the main doors."

Nick ran out, his stomach queasy. When he got into the stall, he violently wretched into the toilet. He kept puking until he ran out of stuff to throw up.

"One day," he said as he looked in the mirror, "I'll be a police officer and... maybe bring justice to prey and pred alike."

He never bothered to tell his mother about the puking part, but she was so proud of him beating up the pig.

...

"Honey?" asked Mrs Wilde, "What are you doing?"

He had put his arm around Carrot's shoulder while he was daydreaming.

"Mom," he sighed, "You can't punish someone all the time and expect good behavior from them. Sometimes there has to be a fakin bacon at the end of the stick or it... loses its effectiveness."

"Just remember that slaves can be cunning," she replied, "They'll ply you with crocodile tears and make you soft enough not to discipline them. When they think you're soft, they'll..."

"Stab you in the back," he sighed, "Yes, you've given me this sage advise before."

He remembered growing up that she would give the house slave, Mister Harriman, a viscous beating daily whether or not he had done anything wrong. She claimed it stopped him from forming any cunning plans or acting too lazy. He managed the household and kept a record of the changing money situation, doing it all without hardly ever getting a 'thank you' from his mother.

His father was far more lenient while he was still around. He didn't think punishing someone without just cause was hardly fair, and Nick realized he must have gotten that trait from him. His hero. His idol.

"Fine," she sighed at last, "I'll leave all discipline of her up to your discretion. Once I'm home, I expect regular progress reports."

"Yes, mother," he replied.

"And one other thing," she added, "You better not be fucking your slave when I'm gone."

"Mother!" he hissed in a scandalized tone, "How could you think... think that I would..."

"I'd do her," growled the driver.

"Well no one asked you!" hissed the two foxes as one.

"Touchy..." he muttered.

"I shouldn't give you a tip!" hissed Mrs Wilde, "Speaking of such... deplorable things... as mating with prey!"

"It's my opinion and it's still a free country," argued the cabby.

"She's just kidding," said Nick, "I'm sure she'll give you something for your troubles."

She just grumbled as she looked out the window.

"We're almost there, folks," said the driver, "and in record time I might add."

Nick scooped Carrots into his lap as the cab pulled up in front of his apartment building.

"Are you going to carry her in like she's your bride or something?" asked his mother as she looked back.

"She can't run while she's in my arms, Mom," he replied.

"She can't run that well with her legs cuffed," she countered.

"Well she can't walk up the stairs like this either," he answered.

"I'm taking this cab back to the hotel," she said as he opened the door and climbed out, "Call me before bedtime. I expect a report by then."

"Yes mother," he muttered as he used his butt to close the door.

He looked at her as the cab drove off, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Could you not?!" he grumbled as he held her tighter.

Still, she felt his heart beating faster as he walked up the stairs to the front doors.

The doorman opened the door to allow them in.

"Good evening, Officer Wilde," said the heavy set bison as Nick walked in, "Yo mamma finally got you a slave, eh?"

"Yes," he muttered as he passed into the hall, "Family traditions must live on."

"Well she is darn cute. Does she cook?"

"She's... untrained..." he replied, "Mother couldn't afford a trained slave."

"I'm sure you'll train her to do something you want," he offered helpfully.

His cock knew what it wanted, and he wasn't sure he liked the notion it was giving him as it grew erect in his pants.


	3. My Dinner with Carrots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets his new slave into his pad while toning down his animal urges to do things with her. He finds out some things about her while sharing their first dinner together.

by neorenamon

As Nick carried his naked bunny across the threshold of his apartment door, it did oddly strike him as if he was carrying his newlywed wife.

' _No,_ ' he growled (mostly in his head), ' _I will not marry a rabbit. I will not fuck a rabbit._ '

"Master," said Carrots softly, "Are you angry with me?"

"Uh... no," he replied quickly as he realized he must have been softly growling out loud as well, "It's been... a very long day for me... and mother's good intentions can get on one's nerves."

"So... where is my cage?" she asked as she looked around his dinky and dingy apartment.

"I don't have a cage," he sighed, "and I don't really have room for one."

"So... where will you keep me?"

He hadn't really thought about it. Then he noticed the support pole in the center of the room. He also noticed that the collar about her throat had about 4 metal loops that one could use as a binding point for a leash or tether.

"Well until I can trust you," he replied, "I'm going to leash you to that pole."

She looked at the pole and simply nodded.

"But first, it's time for dinner," he mused aloud. He sat her down by the pole as he ordered her, "Sit! Stay!"

She plopped her ass on the rough wooden floor as he went to fetch a length of rope. He returned to tie her control collar to the pole. The length of the rope was only about three feet once the knots were tied, so she couldn't reach much beyond the center of the apartment.

"If you promise to behave," he announced, "I'll remove the cuffs..."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to feed you by hand!" he hissed.

She nodded as if accepting that excuse. He fished the key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. Her hands moved from behind her back into her lap just over her crotch.

"I'll worry about the ankle restraints... later..." he added, "but now it's time for dinner... or what passes for dinner."

He walked into the kitchen and noticed that the cupboard only contained about a dozen instant ramen bowls of the spicy chili-lime shrimp variety.

"I wasn't expecting to actually buy a slave today," he sighed, "I guess this will have to do..."

"Yes Master," she replied softly.

He removed two bowls and peeled the lids back just far enough to add water to the fill line in the nearby sink. Then he moved both bowls into his moderately large microwave and got them both heating.

Walking over to the fridge, he opened it to realize the only thing he kept in there was cans of Duff Beer.

"Oh, I'm sure she must have had beer before," he muttered as he fished out two cold ones.

He opened the utensil drawer and pulled out two pair of throwaway chopsticks. The really cheap wooden kind one gets at the cheapest Oriental fast food places. Whenever he went to such a place with the boys in blue, he always smuggled out at least a dozen pair under his vest or shirt.

Once the microwave 'dinged', he went over and retrieved the bowls. He set them outside quickly to allow them to cool down. Opening his own beer, he began sipping from it as he glanced at Carrots.

She seemed to look down as if the old wooden floor with it's cracks and knot holes was fascinating.

He finished his first beer and tossed it in the trash before he fetched another from the fridge. Then he got a tin platter that he used to carry both beers and both bowls of ramen over to his rabbit slave. Squatting down, he plopped down on his tailbone before sliding one of the bowls towards her.]

She looked up as if she just noticed.

"Don't you wish to sit at the table?" she asked.

"I... want to make sure you eat everything," he replied as he cracked open a beer beside the noodles.

He watched as she grabbed the bowl and put it to her lips, drinking the fluids as if it were a large tea cup. She winced at first and then began leaking tears from her eyes, yet in spite of the spice and heat, she was going at it like there was no tomorrow.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked as she started sucking down the noodles.

"It isn't that..."

"Answer me," he growled.

"Two days ago," she replied.

"Finnick let you go that long without food?!" he asked incredulously, "I guess he's really changed since he moved away from Vixenberg."

"The small fox witht he large ears?" she asked between slurps, "He's a salesman. Not a caregiver."

' _Letting them go two days without food,_ ' he fumed, ' _is not giving care. More like not giving any care._ '

When she was done with the noodles, she grabbed the beer and took a huge swallow before she choked.

"Easy there Carrots," he said, "That's not chugging beer... When was the last time you drank anything?"

"They gave us recycled waste water twice a day," she replied.

He knew that his tap water was better treated, as he knew mammals weren't supposed to be drinking just the once treated waste water. Judging by the smell, he thought it would be like drinking out of a dirty toilet. That water was supposed to be used only for agriculture as in growing crops.

"Don't get used to beer," he warned her, "Tomorrow you're going on the tap water."

She drank the beer much more slowly now. Watching her, he couldn't help but be utterly fascinated with her every move. Still, her stink was starting to curl his nose hairs. Fortunately, the collar was totally waterproof (supposedly to a depth of 100 feet), so he wouldn't have to remove it in order to clean up her act in his dinky shower.

He finally realized he hadn't eaten yet, so he began eating his own noodles more slowly than she had. Even though he was used to the spice and heat, he wasn't immune to it's affects on his mouth.

She looked back down at the floor as she set the empty can aside.

"You don't like me, do you?" she asked at last.

"What makes you say that?" he replied.

"I can smell your hostility," she observed, "I can hear it in your voice."

"That's not entirely true," he retorted, "Let's just say that some childhood trauma of mine... involved a bunch of rabbits."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Master."

"Well it wasn't you... and I shouldn't feel this way about someone... who just happens to share their race with them..."

"I won't pry further."

"That's good," he answered, "because I don't want to say any more about this. This event... colored my perceptions about prey... as well as my mother... It wasn't better for either of us..."

"I see..."

He leaned over to collect her disposable bowl and the empty aluminium beer can.

"Before you sleep in this place, you're getting a good scrubbing in the shower."

"Will Master wash my back?" she asked as she waggled her eyebrows.

' _Is she flirting with me?!_' he thought as his mind boggled, ' _Oh mother would never approve of this!_ '

He ears rose above her head.

"Just don't get any ideas," he said, "I'm just there to make sure you get clean and not try anything stupid like trying to pry the bars off the bathroom window before jumping into the back alley."

"Of course not, Master."

' _Crap..._ ' he thought, ' _Maybe some of her former Masters demanded sexual favors from her! They might have even raped her if she refused! In theory, a slave cannot be raped by her Master! What if she's flirting with me thinking that I would go easier on her if she made the advances on me?!_ ' He knew enough from the Police Academy that those who were sexually abused a lot when young would often flirt as a defensive or coping mechanism. It could happen even with a local friendly neighborhood police officer, and responding to such advances was highly discouraged. ' _Still, I can't just leave her alone in the bathroom like this. It could be part of an escape plan. I cannot trust her yet... Damn, I'm starting to sound like my mother..._ ' He growled softly at that thought entering his mind.

"Still, I'm going to put the cuffs back on before I remove the leash..."

"Then you're going to have to scrub my body Master," she replied.

"Dammit!" he growled, "Don't flirt with me! I'm a fox and you're a rabbit! I'm a predator and you're just prey!"

"Some like it that way."

"Well don't you dare lump me in with... perverts like those!"

Her smile tempted him to shock her with the collar.


	4. Hot Rabbit, Cold Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick takes a cold shower with his bunny, but she quickly moves to heat things up between them even if she can't use her hands. Will he give in or hold fast to his beliefs?

by neorenamon

Nick sighed as he pushed Carrots ahead of him into the bathroom. It was small enough that he had to stay outside to change his mind let alone take off his clothes. He left the door open to make sure she wasn't up to anything, tho he wondered if letting her see him strip like that wasn't giving her... ideas. Her wagging tail sure seemed a sign that she was.

' _I'm sure a cold shower will keep her mind off my cock,_ ' he sighed as the now nude fox stepped in after her.

She didn't help matters as she rubbed her breasts against his stomach when he tried to maneuver past her to get to the shower/tub controls. One of her knees also rubbed against his shin as he passed her.

' _Who knows what she would be doing if her hands weren't behind her back..._ '

He knelt down to turn on the water, running it as cold as he could stand.

She leaned over and put her weight on his back, rubbing her tits against it. It only took a moment before he noticed her nipple were starting to harden as they rubbed into his back fur.

Doing his best to ignore her, he continued to adjust the water temperature on the back of his paw. However, his cock was still emerging against his wishes.

' _Just think about something else..._ ' he moaned, ' _Think about something else..._ '

He thought about Clawhauser naked in the precinct showers and that was enough to kill his boner.

Once he felt he was 'presentable', he turned the water flow up to the shower head. He then stood, turned to face her, and placed his hands under her armpits in order to deposit her in the bathtub with her back to him.

' _She's just a slave... She's just a slave..._ '

He took the bottle of liquid soap and sprayed both of her shoulders with it. Once he did that, he places his hands on her shoulders and started cleaning from there down her arms.

She leaned back and rubbed her long, floppy ears against his gut.

Once her arms were nice and soapy, he turned her so the cold water ran down her back. She shivered as the cold water washed over her around her neck and down her back.

' _Good... I think the cold water is keeping her calm..._ '

He got soap in the palms of his hands and squatted lower to start working on her feet and ankles.

' _When was the last time she was cleaned up?!_ ' he mused as his nose came close to her tail, ' _They must have been using the air conditioning to keep the smell from the pens from getting built up. I'm sure the pine scent was there to do the same thing._ '

His hands worked up over her shins, past her knees and up her thighs.

Her wagging tail tickled his nose until he backed up a bit. In the process, he got a better view of her...

' _Oh gawds..._ ' he mused, ' _That tail is so kyuut! Dat ass... is so hot!_ '

As he thought about it, his hands had reached her ass cheeks and he was fondling them firmly.

' _So much lean muscle... just enough fat..._ ' He had to admit he was a leg and ass man, and it was working against him.

His erection was coming back as it rubbed against his stomach. He used his thumbs to part her cheeks as he pushed his nose back under her tail. She twitched as the tip of his nose rubbed against her anal pucker.

' _STOP IT!_ '

He jerked his nose back. She turned her head to look back over her shoulder at him.

' _Dammit! I think she's getting ideas about me!_ '

He grabbed a washcloth and put soap on it before he pushed it between her thighs and scrubbed her pussy slit firmly. Her leg spasms told him that she was liking the feeling he was generating.

There wasn't enough naked men in the world to keep his cock down any longer.

' _I don't think she can see my boner,_ ' he sighed, ' _Gotta make sure she doesn't see it._ '

The worst part was he was somewhat above average in erection size... well, for a fox or other pred of the same size as him.

' _Just keep cleaning her up like nothing special is going on..._ ' he mused as he started to stand.

That hope was quickly dashed when his penis passed between her thighs and was sticking out past her crotch. Before he knew it, her thighs clamped down on his shaft.

"What are you doing?!" he moaned as he stopped standing.

She didn't answer, but instead started rubbing his cock by shifting her ass back and forth. He was sure his shaft was now rubbing over her puffy labia.

' _Blast! She's manipulating me!_ '

His cock was now fully hard and he could feel the knot start from his jiz getting ready to come out. He could almost feel the pre-cum dripping from the head of his throbbing dick.

"Please..." he begged as he grabbed her chest and pulled her into his stomach, "Don't..."

She didn't listen and neither did his boner. He was soon spurting his seed into the tub in long strings.

' _I should shock her, but doing that in the shower will most likely get us both zapped._ '

Even if waterproof, the controller and collar both 'leaked' electricity when in operation, and that was enough to carry into water. It wasn't entirely unheard of for a master and slave to get shocked while using the collar while swimming, bathing or... showering together.

He held her tight until he was done.

"Why..." he asked as he panted, "Why did you do that?"

"I don't want to be punished again," she sighed.

"Why..." he mused as his mind boggled.

"Master... the ones before... They shocked and beat me for... not 'anticipating' their needs..."

' _So they made her have sex with them even without asking?!_ ' It was hard enough demonstrating rape on a slave, but making her initiate the contact just gave them another layer of excuse they could use before a jury and not have to lie... outright.

That shouldn't have been an excuse, but he knew most judges and lawyers were both preds and males. They would often look for reasons not to punish an amorous slave owner when he had a cute female slave he wanted to mate with. It was one of 'polite society's dirty little secrets'.

He managed to pull his cock out from her thighs as he stood.

"I promise," he said softly into her ear, "I'll never expect you to anticipate my needs... or punish you for not doing so."

She sighed as she felt his embrace. It didn't even seem to matter that his forearms were compressing her breasts into her chest.

"Let's finish up here..." he sighed, but suddenly blurt out, "Finish the shower! I meant 'Finish the shower!'"

"I knew that, Master," she giggled.

He finished cleaning her, then made her stand outside while he washed himself. When he was done, he grabbed a big fluffy towel and began drying her off. Considering her size compared to the towel, it didn't get very wet.

That was good because he didn't have another towel for himself. He used the same one to dry himself off.

He left the night light on in case she needed to potty, as he knew she couldn't see in the dark as well as him.

"I'm going to give you enough rope to reach the toilet, but... there better be no funny business!" he told her as he tied her to the pole.

"Yes Master," she replied.

"Good," he sighed as he slipped over to his bed.

' _This has been a rather long day,_ ' he sighed as he set the alarm clock.

He plopped onto bed with his back to the center of the room. It was his usual position.

Half asleep, he noticed that she climbed onto the bed behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder.

Even without the nightlight in the bathroom, his vulpine eyes could see her face clearly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

' _Blast, she's crying again?!_ '

"Master," she sniffed, "We rabbits... we can't stand sleeping alone... we can't stand being alone..."

"But you're right over there... I'm right over here..."

"It's not close enough," she whimpered as she spooned his ass and tail, "Zap me if you want in the morning... but I beg you, let me stay here."

' _Well... I guess it can't hurt since her hands are behind her back._ '

"Fine..." he growled, "but don't think I'm going soft on you!"

"Yes Master," she sighed as she rubbed her breasts into the small of his back.

"Could you not?!" he hissed.

"Yes Master," she purred as she stopped moving.

He finally went to sleep, but not before she whispered, "I love you, Master."


	5. Chief Among Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets yelled at by his mother for not calling, and then he realizes he has to bring Carrots to work because he can't leave her alone at home unsupervised. Things will get more interesting when the other officers see her for the first time (considering none of his clothes fit her, he has to improvise since the code doesn't allow for naked slaves in the precinct building). When he gets there, it soon becomes apparent that the cops, especially the Chief, think Nick's slave is cute (if not hot), but Nick has his own fascination.

by neorenamon

Carrots awoke still spooning her master's ass because a strange noise was carrying all around the apartment. It sounded like someone was strangling a feline while playing the bagpipes.

Groggily, Nick picked up his phone, tapped the screen and put it close to his ear.

"You have reached the answering service of..." he began.

"NICK!" screamed his mom, "You didn't call me last night!"

The sound made Nick shoot upright. He popped up to his knees so fast, Carrots wondered if he was going to pop off the bed like a slice of bread from a toaster.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom!" he replied, "I spent hours teaching Carrots... my new slave the rules and made sure she didn't get into trouble."

"How many times did you shock her?" she asked skeptically.

"I administered several level 7 shocks," he replied as he looked down at his bunny.

"Good," she answered, "The sooner a slave learns their place, the easier it is to manage them."

"Oh my goodness," he mused, "Look at the time. I gotta get down to work fast."

"What about the slave?"

"What about her?" he replied quizically.

"You aren't going to leave her unsupervised, are you?!" she asked as her voice rose.

"Of course not," he replied quickly, "Uh... I'm taking her down to work... The police have a place to keep slaves... safe while the master is at work."

"Very well," she mused, "I expect you to call more often, sweetie."

"I promise I will," he sighed, "Love you."

"Love you too," she purred as he ended the call.

Carrots propped herself up on her elbow as she smiled at him.

"What?!" he asked.

"You're taking me with you," she purred.

"Ugh..." he moaned, "It's not like that!" He looked at her a moment and announced, "Crap. Naked slaves aren't allowed in the Precinct House... but none of my clothes are going to fit. Well, I might get away with a shirt from my high school days... but..."

She laid back and lifted her legs, giving him a clear view of her pussy.

"Could you not?!" he hissed as he grabbed a foot and pulled her legs back down.

"Yes Master," she purred.

"Ah ha!" he said at last as he hopped off the bed and headed for the closet. He returned with a box full of rolls of gauze tape. The kind of thing used to hold bandage pads in place among other things. "Mother is always sending me these things... She must believe I treat all my own injuries here..."

He tool out a roll and lifted her legs, making her smile.

"Stop it," he hissed as he wrapped a few loops of gauz about her waist. It took a few minutes to turn the gauze wrappings into an improvised thong bikini brief. Of course, it was going to be a pain to undo and redo every time she had to potty. He just hoped it was for the one day. The way he wrapped her butt made her ass cheeks pop out even more as well as lifting her cottontail higher.

"Yes Master," she smirked.

He checked her wrists and ankles to make sure chaffing wasn't an issue before going back to his closet. Returning quickly, he slapped his Vixenberg High Football Shirt over her. The neck hole was large enough that it slid down over her shoulders a few inches before it stopped. The short sleeves hung open since her arms weren't in them.

' _Damn, she looks so hot,_ ' he fumed, ' _It's just not fair._ '

"Since we showered last night," he announced as he slung her over facing backwards over his shoulder, "We're good to go."

She ate well last night so she didn't question him about breakfast.

He ran downstairs and into the dark, dank parking garage underneath. She was having trouble seeing, but apparently it wasn't a problem for Nick.

Stopping in front of a puke green Gremlin, he announced, "If you laugh at my car, I swear I'll run you over!"

"I'm sure the Master's car is more than adequate for his needs," she purred.

' _Damn, is she complimenting or insulting me?!_ '

He dropped her through the open window into the passenger seat before running around to the driver's door.

"Okay, okay," he muttered to himself as he opened the door and jumped in, "If traffic allows, we should be just in time for the morning briefing."

She glanced back and noticed a large cardboard box in the back. He also looked back and began rummaging around.

"Man, these granola bars suck balls," he grumbled as he pulled two out as well as two bottled waters, "but mother insists these damn things are somehow good for me."

He ripped open his bar and ate it in a matter of seconds. Then he opened a water and chugged for several more seconds. After starting the car, he moved up the ramp onto the street.

Each time he stopped for a red light, he fed Carrots some of her bar and gave her some of her water. After all, she couldn't take care of herself with her hands still behind her back.

Unfotunately, traffic and the traffic light system weren't kind to Nick. He was several minutes late getting there, and even later considering he had to stop by the locker room to change into his freshly laundered uniform. When he burst into the briefing room, all eyes were upon him.

"Mister Wilde," announced Chief Clawhauser, "I assume you have a very good reason for being..." He paused when Nick turned and her ass was staring right as his face, even if her loins were wrapped tight.

"Sorry Chief," he said quickly, "Bad traffic, breaking in the new slave..."

For a 300 pound 'sumo wrestler', the Chief could move when he felt like it. Usually involving food or...

"Oh my, Mister Wilde," he said as he grabbed her cottontail, "She's so fucking cute! May I?!"

"Uh... sure," he mused as he handed Carrots over to him, "Just don't... you know... break her."

"Oh Nick," he whined, "It only happened that ONE TIME! Can we get over that?!"

The Chief cracked a few vertebrae on a wombat slave he hugged too hard.

Carrots looked at Nick, pleading with him only with her eyes.

Wrapping his arms about her, he all but smothered her in his man-boobs. He could hear pops that he guessed were from her back. One hand shifted down to grab an ass cheek tightly.

' _I wish he wasn't quite so... touchy feely,_ ' grumbled Nick, ' _I guess being a Chief has its perks._ '

He looked around and noticed no one was looking at the scene directly, but he noticed a few discreet glances at his slave. There was a disapproaving glare from the waterbuffalo patrolman in the back, but Bogo was known as a stickler for regulation and generally a 'stick in the mud'.

"After the briefing, she has to go right to the slave pen," he purred as he handed Carrots back to Nick.

"I... don't think that's a good idea... sir," replied Nick evenly.

"How so?"

"She's... a bred slave... putting her with the other reprobate slaves... It will surely give her bad ideas about how she should behave..."

"Alright... I'll let you keep her in the back of your car... but just for today," sighed the Chief.

"You're the best, Chief," Nick mused as he placed her on the seat next to him.

"Chesty!" he called as he looked in the back at a shetah cheetah , "I mean, Chester! You're riding with Nick today!" Chester was an odd name choice for a female, but no one teased her about it. She had her signature bag of crunchy cheese curls, munching them almost constantly. While the Chief at as much as her, she worked it off for the most part. It just struck Nick as odd how the fatty areas on her were mostly her boobs and just enough padding for her broad ass.

A slight murmur was heard around the room after this was announced. After all, several males would probably give their left testicle to ride with the shetah.

He glanced back at her, her tall lean form accented by her exceptionally large and firm boobs... after all, he accidentally ran into them once... and her thicc legs and ass. Like most shetahs, she was aloof and only really came out when... the mating urges hit.

Her talents were being wasted passing out parking tickets in spite of the fact she could run over 60 mph, double the speed of her jokemobile. Everyone suspected the Chief was sweet on her, and thereby 'protecting her' by assigning her meter maid duty.

She smiled, as she loved any excuse to ride around in a real police cruiser, and Nick... well he didn't have a regular partner at the moment.

The Chief returned to his podium to give his briefing, only half paying attention as he glanced at Chesty. After all, he could look up the briefing summary on his phone at any time.

Carrots sat in the same chair, considering every chair was made for the largest of mammal cops. She buried herself in his side as several other officers were clearly giving her glancing looks during the briefing.

Once the meeting was over, the shetah strolled over to his chair as everyone else filed out.

"We have a few... stops to make," she purred as she rubbed Carrots head and ears near the top.

"Oh?"

"First, I need to get my 'big girl' belt so I can get my pepper spray, dart gun and service revolver. I get to wear those so... infrequently."

"And?"

"We need to stop by the Wardrobe Department. She needs some... presentable clothing. I mean really, bandage brief and high school shirts?"

"I wasn't expecting to buy a slave yesterday, so..." he protested, "I didn't have time to ready proper clothes for her."

"Well I have to admit she's cute," she replied, "but how much did you cough up?"

"Mother... I coughed up 500 bucks," he answered quickly.

"Oh great, she's a problematic slave, isn't she?" she mused as she leaned close to sniff the bunny's face.

"Why do you say that?" asked Nick defensively.

"That's the only way a slave her age and... physical developement... would go so cheap."

"We're getting along," he grumbled.

"Teach her anything?"

"Hey!" protested the fox, "Roam wasn't built in a day!"

"Someone... is getting a little defensive," she chirped.

"Just... drop it, okay?" he sighed as he slung the rabbit over his shoulder.

"Okay... partner," she said with a slight giggle.

They went down to the locker room for her to change belts and add equipment. She smiled like the feline that ate the canary. Still, when she slipped the vest over her shirt, he sighed because it slightly compressed her boobs.

"Is she your fuckmate, Master?" asked Carrots.

Nick's face turned beet red as the cheetah looked back at her.

"Well, she's got a mouth on her, doesn't she?" chuckled the female officer.

Nick touched his wristband to give her a mild level 1 shock for several seconds. The shock was mild enough that it barely phased her.

"I'm sorry," said the fox as he bowed slightly.

"I don't know," she replied, "I think it's a little flattering that she thinks I'm good enough to be fucked by you."

"CHESTY!" he protested as his burning blush continued.

"I see how Master stares at you ass, Mistress," said the bunny, "I can tell he wants you badly."

"CARROTS!!" he yelled as he administered another long level 1 shock to her.

"I guess she skipped out on the Tact and Diplomacy Lessons," chirped Chesty.

"I coming to notice that," he replied glumly.

"Allow me," she purred as she plucked Carrots from his shoulder onto hers. He noticed that she was planting her hand right over one of her ass cheeks and giving it a squeeze as she turned. With her size and leg strength, Carrots was hardly a burden to her at all.

Nick sighed as he followed along.

"I know this sweet little black micro-miniskirt that would look so killer cool on her," she purred, "and a black matching tube top. I even think we still have the medium size bondage sleeve... from that one undercover operation in the BDSM brothel..."

"Is that?.." he stammered as he noticed the huge shit-eating grin on Carrots.

"The sleeve won't chafe her wrists," she purred as if it were totally obvious.

"I guess so..."

"Some black lacy panties, a garter belt, some black silk pantyhose, this cute little silver waist chain..."

He noticed that she loved to 'play dress-up' whenever she could. When he remembered the last time she dressed a few guys when they needed extra hands for the prostitution sting patrols... he shuddered deeply.

The fox had the most Johns hitting on him that day as well. He had to admit he was pretty damn sexy dressed as a vixen prostitute.


	6. Domestic Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Chesty get assigned to patrol an upscale area where little trouble is expected. However, their luck doesn't hold and something troubling does come up.

by neorenamon

"Well, this should be kinda dull," sighed Chesty as she ate from her large plastic jug of **Crunchy Cheesy Things** (made with REAL Cheese, of course). Next to her was her gallon-sized MEGASLURP drink from the local _Square K_ they stopped at. Nick felt his blood sugar rising just looking at it all.

While sitting at the red light, he glanced back to see Goth Carrots. Even in black and her arms secured in a bondage sleeve, she still looked strangely demur and petite.

They were sent to patrol an upscale part of their sector where gated communities were normal and there was hardly ever a problem requiring the full attention of a ZPD officer (or two).

In fact, Nick thought it was cute the way she reached back with a handful of cheesy things so Carrots could eat them out of the palm of her hand. Then she would lick the orange dust out of her hand as well. He, on the other hand, had to get his own and use a napkin to keep his paws clean. The barrier between the front and back was down at the moment in order to allow this to happen.

Since she couldn't wipe her own face, he could see a layer of orange cheese dust building up on her lips.

Frequently, she would say something like, "Thank you, Mistress."

Nick, on the other hand, was content with his quart sized diet cola and his medium size bag of **Fun Onion Ring Things**. They contained only artificial onion flavor and some kind of corn flower, but Nick was aware of that.

"Say," she noted, "Is someone trying to get our attention?"

He looked to the passenger side to see a young female ocelot, and she was in fact waving them down. Pulling up, the cheetah rolled down her window and asked, "What is the matter, citizen?"

"My brother-in-law is stuck in a tree," she replied in a mildly panicked tone.

They looked to where she was pointing and noticed there was in fact, a young male bobcat stuck in a tree clinging tightly to a fat branch with all four limbs.

"I got this," sighed Nick as he stopped and got out.

He flexed his fingers and popped out his claws. While they weren't terribly good as weapons, they were useful for things like climbing trees.

"Why is he up there?" asked Chesty as Nick approached the tree.

"I... kinda dared him to," she replied awkwardly.

"Don't worry, kid," said Nick as he started climbing, "I'll get you down." Fortunately, his hand claws were enough or he would have to remove his shoes as well. His foot claws were also useful in climbing.

"Thank you, mister," said the trembling child.

The fox positioned himself over him as he began prying his limbs loose. Bark was stripped as his claws were pulled away from the branch.

"Just relax and everything will be alright," he said in a comforting tone.

The cheetah realized Nick would have to hand the child down, so she got out and moved herself under them. As she predicted, Nick handed him down to her and she set him on the grassy lawn.

"Thank you so much," said the ocelot.

Suddenly the peace was broken by a gunshot. Then another.

"Quick kids," said Nick, "Get in the house and close the door to anyone you don't know!"

The two scurried back inside as Chesty went to the radio.

"Dispatch," she called, "We have shots fired in the area. Source unknown. Send backup."

"Affirmative," they replied, "Don't do anything until..."

But she was already hanging the mic up as she said, "I think the shots came from up the street."

There was a third shot.

With their turnable ears, they soon knew which house the shots came from.

"Is backup coming?" asked Nick as he pulled his revolver.

"Yes," she replied as she pulled her gun.

He glanced back to make sure Carrots was alright, and he was pretty sure he locked the doors so she couldn't open them. Her smiling face was all he could see through the glass.

As they approached the house, they could hear crying. As they got closer, the words became clear: "I'm sorry, Mistress..." was repeated over and over.

Nick crept up to the window and peeked over the edge to see a fairly large male hare clutching the body of a female wolf to his bosom. It was clear she was shot more than once, and the revolver was just laying on the floor beside them. Other than a small black bowler hat, the hare was naked. The wolf was little better off in her string and band-aid bikini. She looked wet as if she just got out of the pool.

Chester risked peeking through the window on the other side of the door, but her view wasn't as clear as Nick's was.

He moved up to the door, standing off to one side in case the perp tried to shoot where he thought he should be standing, and announced, "Open up! This is the ZPD!"

There was no response.

"Open up! This is the ZPD!" he repeated.

Still no response. He carefully reached to the door knob and started turning it. It didn't seem to be locked.

Chesty noticed the perp didn't seem to be responsive anymore. She turned her mic on and said, "We have a shooting victim here. Send paramedics."

"You were instructed not to investigate until backup arrived," scolded the voice over the radio.

He opened the door and looked inside as the blood spread from the wolf's body.

When the hare realized Nick was there, he snatched up the revolver as Nick pulled back. There was a muffled shot, and then Nick waited a moment to risk looking again.

There was a wail of sirens in the distance.

He looked again to see that the hare had placed the gun against his own temple and fired. His brains were splattered around the foyer on one side. Now he lay dead with his Mistress laying across his lap still held up by one arm.

"Looks like a murder/suicide," sighed Nick.

"That's how it looks," she replied, "but we can't assume."

"Yeah," he muttered, "Let's wait for the detectives and the meat-wagon to show up. I'd say they're both clearly dead now."

"Such a pity," she sighed, "Wonder what drove him over the deep end like that?"

"She may have been too... excessive with the shock collar... or perhaps some other punishment," he replied evenly, "Slaves have been known to snap under such conditions instead of conform."

He glanced back at the patrol car, wondering if Carrots was capable of such a thing herself.

Police cruisers, a SWAT Van and an ambulance all pulled up in a matter of moments. Shortly thereafter, the meat-wagon appeared to collect the remains.

His radio came to life again as dispatch said, "The Chief wants you two in his office ASAP. I think you're in trouble..."

Nick clicked his mic and announced, "We're on our way."

...

Later in the Chief's Office...

...

"You were instructed to wait for backup," muttered the chubby cheetah as he sat as his desk, resting his chin on his arms folded like a pyramid before him.

Nick and Chesty sat in chairs facing him while Carrots sat in a chair beside the wall.

"There was bystanders in the area," replied Nick, "We didn't have time to wait. There was a pressing need to locate the shooter."

"We're fine, sir," agreed the shetah, "We didn't engage in a firefight."

"Well there could have been one," grumbled Benjamin, "Shots were fired after he saw you. It doesn't matter that the shot was into his own head."

"Guess I'm back on meter maid duty," she sighed.

"Yes," he replied, "You both are."

Nick blinked.

"It seems a month or so on meter maid duty will convince you to act within regulations."

"Yessir," they replied glumly.

"Any word on the shootings?" asked Nick.

"Well the current theory is murder/suicide," he replied, "She was shot in the shoulder, abdomen and chest. The shot in the chest was clearly at very close range going by the powder burns and may well have pierced her heart. His only obvious wounds was the shot to the temple... Not that that's any of your business anymore. The autopsy will show if there's any old or hidden wounds on either of them. Neither one had an outstanding criminal record."

"Was he a bred slave or a convict slave?" she asked.

"The records show he was bred."

"I've heard that some slave lines are badly inbred," she mused, "Perhaps we should check his 'family' for signs of mental illness."

"We are looking into that," sighed the Chief, "After all, we do have detectives for that."

"Sorry sir," she replied, "I wasn't trying to..."

"It's alright," he sighed, "I guess you're angling to become detective one day?"

"The thought... has crossed my mind... sir."

"Fine, I want you two at your desks writing up the full report on this," he muttered, "Keep the slave cuffed to the desk leg by her ankle until you're done. Leave the bondage sleeve in place."

"Yessir," replied Nick.

The station could be chaotic and hectic at times, and slaves had been known to slip out in a confusing moment. He still didn't want Carrots to be mingling with the criminals and accused down in the Slave Pens. The Chief seemed to realize that as well.

"Now Chesty, go start your report," the Chief mused as he looked at the door, "I have a couple of more questions with Nick about the actions of his slave."

She nodded as she got up and left. As the door closed, he stepped up to the fox.

"What'cha need..." he began to ask as the chubby cheetah grabbed his collar and yanked him to his feet.

"Listen up, fox," he growled, "I put you with Chesty to keep her safe!" His voice was raised, but not loud enough to pass through the sounds-proof door or the double pained windows around his office.

"Sir, she's a trained..."

"I don't care," he snapped, "If anything happens to her passing out parking tickets, I swear to the gods I'll make sure you wish you were dead!"

"As you wish," he replied.

"Good fox," he hissed as he pushed Nick back into his chair.

' _Possessive much?_ ' he mentally grumbled.

"She's a sweet sweet girl at heart who thinks just because she's athletic, she can handle any situation," grumbled Clawhauser as he turned away and crossed his hands behind his back.

"Is she your fuckmate?" asked Carrots.

The Chief just froze in place.

"She can be blunt, sir," mused Nick.

"Very," he mused as he turned. He rolled up his sleeve to show he had a Master Controller. The kind that can override the controllers of other slave owners. He tapped a few buttons to lock his controller onto Carrot's collar and delivered a good shock to her. Nick's controller showed it was a level 5 override shock that lasted several seconds as she twitched in her chair.

"I'm very sorry about her," he replied, "She's new... untrained..."

"See to it that she gets trained very soon," growled the Chief, "Or her career... may be cut short."

Nick scooped the still twitching Carrots into his arms as he went to the door. He opened it and stepped out as he asked, "You alright, Carrots?"

"I've had worse," she replied with a grin, "Much worse."

' _I'm beginning to wonder just how masochistic she's become,_ ' he mentally grumbled as he carried her back to his desk.


	7. Hand Fed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick notices that while he was slightly jealous of Chesty's superior typing speed and skill, that she was spending a fair amount of time hand feeding Carrots. He wonders if the slave has taken a liking to his partner, especially when she jokes about 'partners sharing'.

by neorenamon

' _Man I wish I could type like her_ ,' mused Nick as he watched Chesty, ' _Her report was done more than a hour ago._ '

He noticed she was still doing something on her terminal, and yet still had plenty of time to slip cheese curls down to his slave. After all, she was tied to his desk by her ankle and Chesty's was only a few feet away. She continued to lick the dust off her hand as well.

There was one open jar of cheese snacks on her desk open, and three more unopened stacked by the file cabinet next to her desk.

' _Hmm... They do look cute together,_ ' he mused.

He heard someone coming and glanced over in time to see the Chief walking towards them with a large plastic jar of crunchy cheesy snacks under his arm.

"How's the report going?" he asked as he leaned over Chesty's desk.

"Already submitted sir," she replied.

He placed the jar on her desk next to the open one.

"Aw Chief," she mused in a tone Nick could tell was sarcastic, "You didn't have to... again."

He glared at Nick.

"Not quite done with my report, sir," he blurt out, "I didn't do well in typing class."

"See to it that it's submitted before you go home," he grumbled. Turning back to Chesty, he said, "You on the other hand would surely be the greatest secretary."

"Yeah," she muttered sarcastically, "I could have saved the tuition I paid for Police Academy and just taken the Civil Service Exam so I could do tons of paperwork."

"Exactly!" he gushed.

"Of course," she continued, "I most likely would have been assigned to Savannah Police Station. That's closer to where I live. We probably never would have met."

The Chief looked down at her as he grabbed his own cheeks and made an 'O' shape with his mouth.

Nick had trouble suppressing the urge to laugh.

"But here I am handing out tickets for you," she finished.

The Chief turned as he replied, "Keep up the good work."

"Yessir," she mused.

He walked away.

Glancing down, he noticed that Carrots had been rubbing her face in Chesty's hand as they talked.

"You aren't trying to steal my slave away from me, are you?" asked Nick as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, she's cute and all," sighed the shetah, "but she's way too slow for the likes of me... Besides, aren't partners supposed to share?"

"So you're going to share your slave with me?" he replied.

"If I had one," she smirked, "I'm living all by myself right now."

She turned back to her screen as Nick reached down to scratch Carrots behind he ears. She leaned back into his scratching as she made happy rabbit noises.

"Would you be jealous if she liked me more?" she asked as she typed.

"What? Who? Me?" he asked defensively, then the made raspberry-like noises before he said, "Of course not. Don't be silly." Now he had strange notions in his head about Carrots and Chester naked and cuddling with each other. He hoped he was blushing too obviously.

Several minutes passed until Chesty spoke again.

"That's strange," she said at last.

"What's strange?"

"I checked the news reports about the slave/master murder/suicide," she said, "and there's an indication that it's becoming an epidemic."

"Oh, reporters exaggerate to sell more papers and get more viewers," he chuckled.

"So I crosschecked with ZPD records and there's been six incidents of slaves killing their masters in the last three months. In five cases, the slave killed themselves after the fact. The sixth was shot to death when police saw him holding a butcher knife over his mistress' body."

"Was he going to carve her up?"

"Unlikely," she mused, "He had plenty of time to do that, but the only wound was wear he stuck the knife through her rib-cage and then plunged it into her heart."

"There must be a rise in either cruel or incompetent masters," contemplated Nick.

"There's legislation on the federal level to require all slaves to be collared at all times," she replied.

"Talk about strange timing," Nick chuckled before he said, "The next thing you know, they'll be calling for collars on all prey."

"Actually, a Senator from the Predator Supremacy Party already called for that last year," she answered, "but it was blocked from going to the floor for a vote by the Majority Leader. They're a fringe group in the majority party, but they're growing in strength lately because of the 'Slave Crime Epidemic'."

"Heh, they're always claiming there's a slave revolt around every corner. I really don't think anyone takes them seriously."

"Something wrong, sweetie?" she asked as she looked down.

Nick looked at Carrots and noticed she was a bit... twitchy.

"Do you have to potty, dear?"

She nodded.

"I can take her..." offered Nick.

"To where,.. the Men's Room?" asked the shetah.

"I shouldn't bother you with..."

"It's no bother," she chuckled, "and you have your report to finish before going home, remember?"

"Thank you," he mused as she undid the tether from her leg and put her over her shoulder.

' _My life... is so interesting..._ ' he mused.

Most of the toilets in the place were large enough that a rabbit could fall into the bowl (especially if they couldn't use their arms to catch themselves). Some might even allow her to be flushed completely. He shuddered at the notion of standing in the stall with her to make sure that didn't happen, considering she would most likely be flirting with him while she did her little bits of business. The thought of wiping her ass when she was finished made the problem even worse.

He returned to typing up the report.

' _Mother, I'm sure, would want all slaves to be collared at all times,_ ' he thought glumly, ' _considering how Dad met his end and all._ '

He remembered his mother all but crushing him against her bosom on that day, his small kit head all but buried between her breasts. The screaming from his father combined with the screeching of so many rabbits.  It was ringing in his ears until the gunshots started. Dozens of shots later, everything became deathly still.

Nick shook his head hard and went back to work.

When she returned, he noticed that Carrots was being carried in her arms, and the shetah was... blushing? Carrots, on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear when she looked back at Nick.

' _I'm not even sure I want to know,_ ' he mentally muttered.

She retied Carrots to Nick's desk by the leg and then returned to her seat without making a sound.


	8. Swinging in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's 'longest day' finally ends when he submits his report. Grabbing Carrots, he takes her down to the garage so he can warm up the Gremlin and start going back home. When he gets outside, he finds a few surprises for him that just might alter the rest of his evening.

by neorenamon

"Finally," he sighed as he tapped the 'Enter' key, "It's all in order and done."

He glanced at the time. It was after 6 PM.

"Well," he announced as he glanced down, "I guess it's time to go home, Carrots."

"Yes, Master," she sighed as she looked at Chesty's empty seat.

She had left a while earlier to shower and change before she went home.

He untied her leg and slung her over his shoulder.

"You like her, don't you Master?" she noted as he laid a hand on one of her butt cheeks.

Nick cleared his throat before he said, "I don't know what you're talking about, slave."

He could almost swear she was suppressing a snicker.

Glancing out the window, he noticed it was a downpour outside. Most of the mammals were scurrying for cover down in the streets below.

"Lucky we have our own parking garage," he muttered as he kept walking.

He went to the locker room to change into his street clothes. Sometime before his next shift started, someone would come along and change his dirty clothes for clean. The clothes were kept in the lower half of the locker and the rest in the upper half.

The laundry personnel could access the lower part, but not the upper. Any personal items, therefore, were all stashed away in the upper part of the locker where only the combination lock was.

"What about my clothes, Master?" she asked as she sat on the bench.

"Chesty told me she signed them out for a week," he muttered as he put his loud floral print shirt back on, "Don't worry about it." He knew that in spite of the expensive looks, it was also cheap and fake. Even the 'silver chain' was a cheap aluminium one with some silver paint over it.

He noticed that someone added the 'Meter Maid' belt while he was working the report. There was no place for the pepper spray or the service revolver, just a small holster for the dart gun.

"It's not her fault, Master," she sighed.

"Who's not what fault?" he asked as he glanced back.

"That you're in trouble with Master Clawhauser," she replied evenly, "He wishes to have her as his fuckmate even though he pretends otherwise."

"And what makes you such an expert on mating?" he grumbled.

"I've had a few Masters and Mistresses over the years," she sighed, "and they've all had someone... they wanted to..."

"Wanted to love?" suggested Nick.

"They wanted to fuck," she finished.

He coughed before he said, "Well... you sure are blunt."

"The ones who pretended they didn't... ignored their own needs... They suffered the most from self-denial."

"Are you talking about the Chief," he asked slowly, "or me?"

"Everyone has needs, Master."

' _There's a cryptic response,_ ' he mused as he slipped his shorts on.

"Speaking of needs, do you need to potty?" he asked as he stepped over by her.

"I am good, Master," she replied as he slung her over his shoulder.

Waving at some officers on the next shift, he made his way down to the parking garage. Dropping Carrots into the passenger seat, he slipped around and got in the driver's seat.

He pulled out onto the street before he realized his windows were part way down, and the bitter cold rain made him pause to reach around and roll all of them up.

"I wish the climate control was a bit tighter," he muttered as he looked up at the black boiling cloud cover, "If it was any colder, I'd swear it would start snowing."

He pulled out into the street as he headed for home. The first light was red, and he muttered as he cursed his bad luck right out of the gate.

"Master?" asked Carrots.

He glanced aside to see her face against the glass.

"Yes?" he asked patiently.

"Is that Miss Chesty?"

He looked and noticed it was her underneath an awning.

"Funny, we passed the bus stop," he mused as he pulled over to the curb, "What's she doing here?"

"She must have been caught in the rain," observed Carrots, "She looks very wet."

Nick got her attention with a few sharp honks of his horn. She sprinted over and opened the door before she hopped in. Carrots was displaced until she settled into her lap. Nick noticed she wasn't wearing much: A narrow tube top to contain her chest and tight little shorts over at least the upper part of her ass. She also had opened toed jogging shoes, a sweatband around her head and fingerless cotton gloves.

"Good grief," he mused, "You're soaked and you must be cold as fuck."

"You called me over to point out the obvious?" she muttered.

"Well no," he replied, "I called you over to give you a ride home."

"Well that's very nice of..."

"Master," interrupted the rabbit, "Her clothing is soaked and Mistress will catch cold like this!"

"I'm sure she'll be more dry by the time..." he said.

"Your place is closer," she replied, "Take her there so she can dry off."

"That's really not..." began the shetah.

"Pneumonia killed one of my former Masters," she replied, "much on a day like this. He suffered for more than a week because he wouldn't see the Doctor or go to the hospital."

"Well it's nice you care so much..."

"Fine," muttered Nick as he pulled back into the street, "I guess seeing my pad isn't going to kill her."

"My body heat will help keep Mistress from getting too cold," she said as she snuggled tighter in the shetah's lap.

"That's right," muttered Chesty, "Rabbits are most comfortable in snuggle piles."

"Our place also has an old parking garage," she added, "I suggest Mistress strips out of her wet clothes now."

"I am not going streaking through Nick's apartment!" growled Chesty.

"Don't worry," replied Nick, "I have one of those silvery emergency blankets in the trunk. Mom sends me those because she's sure I'm going to get stranded in the Tundra District or the Savannah District, and just plain die without one."

"You aren't going to..."

"Hey, I gotta drive," he mused, "I don't need an accident from 'distracted driving' on my record."

He could hear her pulling her top off and then her shorts, both of which ended up being tossed at her own feet. When he stopped at a light, he glanced over and noticed she was using the rabbits body to help cover her chest and her feet were covering the shetah's crotch.

"Lucky rabbit," he muttered.

With the pouring rain, he figured there wasn't going to be many seeing Chesty naked in his front seat.

"Uh... thanks for being so kind," she sighed as they pulled into the decrepit parking garage.

"Hey, it's what partners do," he muttered back.

Pulling into his spot, he popped the trunk and hopped out, going to the back of the car. He futzed around with a package for a moment before coming back with the silvery blanket. He reached across the driver's seat to hand it to Chesty.

He stood up, hearing the crinkling of the blanket as she no doubt used it to cover herself up. Then she stuck out her sopping wet clothes and rang them out over the garage floor. There was a splash as the water ran down.

When she stepped out, she was holding Carrots in her arms. No doubt, the rabbit's body was keeping the front pinned down tighter. When she came around, he noticed that he caught glimpses of the underside of her ass each time her tail swished. After all, the blanket was made for mammals the size of him, not taller ones like the shetah.

Walking over to the elevator, he cursed at the new 'out of order' tape that went back and forth across the doors.

"I guess we're taking the stairs," he muttered.

She nodded as she followed Nick, bunny slave embraced tightly. A few flights of stairs later, they filed out into a nearly dark hallway. He figured only one or two of the hall lights were on, not counting the couple that were flickering on the edge of dying.

He grumbled as he passed by one door before he began fishing for his key and fumbling with the door knob.

Suddenly, the door opened and two females poked their heads out. Judging by their horns, one was was a kudo and the other a gemsbok.

"Oh," said Nick, "I didn't think you'd be back from your honeymoon so soon..."

"I see someone's been gathering a herd while we were gone," smirked the one with the twisted horns.

"Man," said the one with the straight curved horns, "Can't even get them out of the parking garage with their clothes on."

Nick banged his head into his door with a dull thud.

"Master," said the bunny, "Will you not introduce us?"

"Huh?" he asked as he pulled back from the door, "Oh... this is Becky and Prance... my neighbors... They're married now."

Chesty blinked.

"I'm Becky: Loud and proud," said the one.

"I'm Prance, and we make noise," said the other.

"Ah... I knew it couldn't last," he sighed.

"Is she really your slave?" asked Becky.

"Or just a kinky excuse to wear some restraints?" asked Prance.

"I am definitely Master's slave," she chirped.

"Mommy finally nag you into getting one?" she replied with a chuckle.

Nick sighed heavily as he opened the door and walked in.

"Be careful there, sweet-cheeks," said Becky to Chesty, "Nicky here is one smooth operator of a fox."

"What'chou takin bout?" replied Prance, "She's already all but naked and not even inside his pad yet."

Chesty shrugged and walked in after, using her tail to close the door behind. "Well... they're..." she muttered.

"Female and married?" he mused, "Yes, they are. Oh, and they aren't kidding about being... noisy. They warned me about that the day I moved in here. I was hoping they were going to be out... on their honeymoon... longer... much longer."

"I shall help Mistress dry off while Master prepares the Ramen," offered Carrots as she hopped off to the bathroom. Nick noticed she could hop pretty well in spite of the leg cuffs.

Chesty laid out on the bed, keeping the silvery sheet over her top and as much of her torso as she could.

"She... means well..." he sighed as he went off to the kitchen.

"I guess she does," she sighed back.

"So... what happened today when you took Carrots to the toilet?" he asked as he fished around in the cupboards.

"She... well... When I was wiping her ass... She launched a sneak attack kiss on me... Full... with tongue..."

"Oh my," he replied.

"She said... that her Master loves me... and she does too..."

' _Would that be enough to get her to blush like that?_ ' he thought, ' _Well... I guess that's between them._ '

Carrots came hopping back with the towel in her mouth by the corner. She bounced up onto the bed and dropped it across Chesty's chest. Moving the blanket aside, she sat up to start drying herself off.

"Master has the best spicy chili-lime shrimp ramen!" gushed the rabbit, "He has beer too!"

"It's instant," sighed Nick, "Not all that great."

"Well you've been so kind," she replied, "The least I can do is call for pizza delivery here."

"That's alright..."

"No, I insist," she purred.

Nick glanced over to see the towel being rubbed around her motherly boobs. Carrots was right next to her, and the shetah didn't seem to notice the fixation the rabbit had on her chest as well.

"Fortunately, this phone is about as waterproof as it gets," she said as she fished it out of her wet pants pocket.

While she waited for the pizza parlor to answer, she pulled Carrots closer.

"You don't need this while two adults are here," she purred as she began undoing the bondage sleeve. She also pulled up her feet and used her nails to pick the locks on those as well. Soon, Carrots was free to move about. "Look at this," she sighed, "Being next to me has got your clothes all wet too." She was soon stripping her out of her clothes as well. "Go fetch another towel," she purred.

"Master has only the one," replied the rabbit.

"Oh... and now it's all wet..."

"Ah, I'm sure it'll be fine in the morning," said Nick from the kitchen.

"We can all share body heat while we sleep together," offered Carrots.

Nick and Chesty suddenly blushed hotly at the thought of the three of them sharing a bed together... nude.

"I can sleep on the couch!" he blurted out.

"But... it's the Master's bed," protested the bunny.

"And he should let his guests use it," replied the fox.

"Ah, then the guest can use me as well!" she replied.

"Ah hah..." choked Chesty, "I'm used to sleeping..."

"That way, my body heat will make sure Mistress doesn't get sick!"

' _Lucky rabbit..._ ' he fumed as she called the pizza parlor.

Suddenly, there was a thumping sound and a moan from the neighbor's room. The walls were pretty thin between the apartments. 

"Oh yeah..." moaned Prance.

"They're starting early today," muttered the fox as he fished a few cold brews.

Chesty blushed as she imagined the one giving oral gratification to the other as their horns banged against the bed's headboard.

"It took me a good week or so to learn how to sleep with them carrying on like that," he muttered as he brought the beers over to the bed.

"Haven't you... complained to the management... about this?" sighed the shetah as she opened her beer.

"Oh, he has his place on the other side," he replied, "and I think he's put at least one peep hole into their room. I'm sure he's not going to do anything about them or the noise levels."

Carrots popper her own beer and began sipping it. By the time she was sipping, he remembered he was going to put her on tap water... ' _Ah, maybe tomorrow..._ '

"Maybe we should make our own noise, Mistress," suggested the rabbit as she waggled her eyebrows.

Nick and Chesty's faces turned beet red at the thought.


	9. Giving Lip Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy decides to make some noise by giving oral sex to Chesty. She asks Nick to turn out the lights even though foxes see well in the dark, so Nick gets guilty pleasure from watching the two go at it from his couch. However, rabbits and cheetahs don't see so great in the dark. It's hard to tell just how much of the shetah's moans are an act... and how much is genuine arousal. He finds out another thing or two along the way.

by neorenamon

**~~ Shameless smut alert ~~**

' _Damn they look so hot together,_ ' sighed Nick as he went over to the couch.

Carrots looked so comfortable cuddling with Chesty it made Nick jealous.

"Master," said the bunny as she looked at him, "Could you... please switch off the lights... except maybe the nightlight in the bathroom?"

' _I guess Carrots isn't as clever as I thought,'_ he mused as he switched off the room lights, ' _The night light alone is enough for a pred with my eyes to see everything in the room. Even the lights from the building across the way add to what I can see... oh wait, the cheetah has no special night vision even if they are a feline. If she didn't want me to see, she would have used the emergency blanket to cover themselves up._ '

He went back to the couch as he watched Carrots slip down between Chesty's legs.

"You're tense, Mistress," she said evenly, "First time?"

"Yeah," replied the shetah as she nodded her head, a gesture only Nick could see.

"Don't worry," replied the bunny with a large wink, "Just relax and go with the flow... and make some noise for the neighbors."

"Okay..."

 ' _I would be remiss in my duties as Master not to record this moment for... posterity,_ ' he mused as he plucked out his phone, turned on the recorder in his phone, and set it for low light recording. He propped the phone on the arm of the couch so he wouldn't have to use his hands. He would have other uses for them.

Spying on Chesty's tits, ass and legs was enough motive for him to pull out his cock and start stroking it. He watched the bunny's head dip down between the larger females thighs as she made loud slurping noises.

It hardly seemed like any time passed before the shetah leaned her head back and was panting loudly.

"I wonder if Master's asleep?" mused Carrots.

"Even if he doesn't see us, he still has a nose and ears," she replied evenly.

' _It's good to be a fox._ '

He tried to keep the noise down as he masturbated. His cock was fully erect from the show on his bed.

Chesty's moans grew louder as she got more aroused. She was arching her back, using her legs to lift her ass off the bed as Carrots wrapped her arms about the shetah's thighs and ass.

He grabbed a few tissues from the stand and put them over the head of his dick so his fountain of jiz wouldn't get all over the couch or himself.

"You are quite sensitive, Mistress," said the bunny.

Nick noticed that the shetah's clit had emerged and it was large enough to be noticed as if it were a little cock on its own.

She lifted her head from Chesty's loins and placed a hand between her legs in its place.

' _Oh, she gonna finger her pussy!_ ' mused Nick, ' _I've always wanted to see that in real life! Online porn and still pics just don't do justice to this!_ '

She moaned the loudest yet as the slave took the clit into her mouth while thrusting her finger (or two) into her pussy. Her hands grabbed the sheets by the handful as she rolled her head back and forth. Her toes were also pressed down into the sheets as she flexed her feet. It almost matched her wagging tail.

Nick was blowing his wad into the tissues as he struggled not to moan himself. They were going to be loaded by the time he was done.

' _Dammit! She gives so much to me! I give her so little in return! It's not right!_ '

He tossed the soggy wad of tissue into the basket before he crept off the couch.

' _Besides, I said I'd eat the bunny in a way she'd like,_ ' he mused with a smirk.

Chesty collapsed on the bed panting heavily, making Nick think she had a orgasm and was already done.

He came up to the end of the bed, leaning over just enough to grab the rabbit's ass cheeks. His thumbs parted them as he thrust his nose into her anal pucker and his tongue into her surprisingly wet and puffy pussy.

"Mmmppphhh?!" moaned Carrots.

' _Wow, I caught her by surprise and she's still eating out Chesty,_ ' he mused, ' _That's... dedication._ '

Nick had a long snout and a tongue one would expect to go with it. It was soon buried deep in her vagina. She was wet on the inside as well.

' _I guess her Mistresses expected the same type of services from Carrots that her Masters did._ '

It wasn't long before the rabbit's head was raised, and she was making her own loud pants and moans.

"Well... are you supposed to be..." mused the shetah, "Wait, is Nick eating you out now? I didn't even hear Nick come over."

"Master..." she panted, "His tongue... so big... AH... AHHH..." His tongue was driving her crazy.

Chesty placed her hands on the bunny's head, holding her tighter until she lost her mind. Her body shuddered as an orgasm swept over her, making juicy deposits on the fox's tongue. He kept his tongue wiggling until he was sure Carrots was done.

"Master..." she moaned.

"What?" said Nick with a smirk as he wiped his mouth, "Can't I anticipate your needs too?"

"You're... you're..."

"A bastard?" he quipped.

"You're too good for me!" she replied as she began bawling.

He picked up the weeping bunny and clutched her close to his chest.

"Shut up, stupid rabbit," he whispered, "I'm your Master and I say who is and isn't too good for the likes of you."

"Yes Master," she bawled.

"See," said Becky, "Nicky is making another one cry."

"He can be such a bastard," agreed Prance.

"SHUT UP!" wept Carrots, "MY MASTER IS THE BEST MASTER EVER!"

Nick placed a hand over her mouth as he said, "Shhh... It might be true, but don't speak out of turn, slave."

She nodded in spite of his hand.

"I betcha he's gonna zap her ass into tomorrow," announced Becky.

"Maybe he's gonna be nice to her this time," argued Prance.

"Still, it sounded... so damn hot over there..."

"I betcha his wad was blown all over the room," she said hotly.

"Eww... Don't be gross, sweetie," moaned Becky.

"It's making me... feel horny all over again."

There was shifting sounds in the room they could hear across the wall. Soon, there was moaning and knocks as horns were running into a headboard.

"That's odd," mused Carrots.

"What's that?" he asked.

"There's something between Mistress' tail and her pussy, Master. I can feel it."

"It's called an asshole," moaned Becky, "Get Nick to look. Foxes have killer night vision."

"What?" asked Chesty.

He looked expecting to see her anus, but instead saw...

"Is that a butt plug, Chesty?"

It was small enough to escape detection before.

"Oh... heh heh... You noticed..." she replied.

Even without night vision, Nick could feel the heat from her blush.

"Oh wait," he purred as he reached around Carrot's shoulder, "That's not just a butt plug..."

"No wait," she moaned, but he already grabbed the knob and turned it on.

"It's a butt vibrator..."

"AH!" she moaned as the unexpected sensations.

"Mistress," sighed Judy, "You're into such delights?"

She was too busy moaning to reply.

"She must have been wearing that under her shorts the whole time," mused Nick, "That's so... kinky..."

"A dedicated sex slave once told me that her Master liked to block her ass too," replied Carrots, "The backup presses against the G-spot as her master fucked her."

"That's... such interesting trivia there... Carrots."

"Thank you, Master."

"We gotta try that butt plug thing," moaned Prance.

"For you, anything," replied Becky.


	10. After Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets a message from Finnick. He plans to come by and personally deliver a package ordered by Nick's mother. It's totally not an excuse to check up on Carrots.
> 
> Meanwhile, the pizza arrives...

by neorenamon

The three of them lay in a chain on the bed as the females recovered from their excitement. Nick was cuddling with the not so weepy Carrots when his phone buzzed. He could tell someone had sent him a text message.

"I gotta get this," he sighed as he climbed off the bed.

' _Besides, I need an excuse to stop the recording mode of my I-phone,_ ' he mused as he snatched it up. With the lights down and only him having any real night vision, he hoped the ladies wouldn't notice the extra commands he was tapping into the screen.

Once that was done, he checked the messages.

' _20 old messages from Mom,_ ' he sighed, ' _Oh, there's a new message from Finnick._ '

He opened the message:

* * *

 

Hey Nickie,

Mommy wants me to deliver a package to you tomorrow evening after your shift ends. She's paying me to bring it over in person, so I hope you'll be there to receive it.

I know your place well and there's no where I would trust leaving this stuff where it won't be 'liberated'. See you tomorrow evening.

Finnick.

* * *

 

"What is it, Master?" asked Judy. While she couldn't see it clearly, she could tell the glow from the screen changing as Nick went through various functions.

"Oh, Mother is paying Finnick to come by and check up on you," he sighed, "It's under the pretense that he's bringing a package over that mom ordered from him... Sometimes, she still treats me like a little kit."

"Well would they be mothers if they didn't?" chuckled Chesty.

She seemed a bit distracted, but he knew it was the vibrating butt plug he turned on earlier. He figured if she didn't want it on, she was fully free to shut it off with a simple twist of a knob.

"Still your mother cares," sighed Carrots, "I wonder what she ordered for me?"

"Eh?" replied Nick, "The message doesn't say. It just says he's bringing it over after my shift is over."

"Maybe he's bringing over some lovely pink padded cuffs for our little Carrots here," giggled the cheetah as she hugged the rabbit tight against her motherly breasts.

"Yeah... I'm sure that's it..." he grumbled.

' _Wait... she said "our little carrots"..._ ' he thought as he looked at her cuddling with his slave, ' _Mother would not approve. Then again, even the notion of a little oral sex on her would totally blow her mind._ '

There was a knock at the door.

"I guess the pizza's here," mused Chesty.

"I wonder if it's been more than 30 minutes..." mused Nick.

"You know they don't apply that guarantee in an area like this," she sighed back.

"Ah, but it never hurts to try," he smirked back as he reached for the door knob.

"Nick," she replied, "Just don't..."

He opened the door to see an Argali ewe holding an extra large pizza box. Judging by her undressed state and the shock collar, she was either a slave or a convict laborer.

"You're late," he growled.

He looked her over some more, noticing that perhaps her wool was thick enough that she didn't really need clothes. About the only thing that stood out from her chest was a small pair of nipples, indicating that she hadn't been bred yet.

"I'm sorry, sir," she replied with a hint of fear.

"You will give us some credit on this bill, right?" he said as he leaned closer and bared his teeth.

She held up the pizza box as if it were a shield as she whimpered, "I'm... I'm sure I can get some taken off."

"Good," he growled as he took the box.

He kicked the door closed so it came close to striking her nose. Turning about, he switched on the lights. A pair of disapproving scowls met his gaze.

"What?" he asked.

"She's just doing her job, Nick," sighed Chesty, "You didn't have to be so... mean. I'll have to add a tip later to the bill..."

"You know most of that tip is going to the pizza parlor," he replied, "Right?"

"They shouldn't take more than half, Nick."

"She's either a convict or a slave," he observed, "but in either case, she's lucky for any pay they throw her way."

"That's... not right."

"But it's the world we're living in at the moment," he replied.

"Don't you want to change things?"

"I'm not naive enough to think I can do anything on my own," he muttered as he carried the box over to the bed.

"There are groups who want to end slavery."

Nick snorted before he replied, "I'm not ready to join any radical movements. They... don't represent the will of the majority... Little better than terrorists."

"That's what your mother thinks, isn't it?" she sighed as he opened the box.

He seemingly ignored her comment as he said, "Oh, half cheese shamburger and half garden veggie lovers."

Shamburger was a fake meat made from tofu that was seasoned and cooked to look like some kind of hamburger made from wild cattle. Of course, there was always the rumors about it being flavored with some real meat from a murdered herbivore, but Nick always treated them like urban legends until the day he found incontrovertible evidence proving otherwise.

He remembered the day that it all changed...

His mother wouldn't let him go outside or look at his father's body through the windows, but he later found out that a truckload of rabbit slaves had overturned near their house. Doing his duty, father grabbed his badge and dart gun to go out and establish order.

Mother begged him not to go until backup arrived, but he insisted he had to help them before they wandered away.

He later saw the crime scene photos as a teen, and he could tell the rabbits were partly starved and definitely low on body weight. Some of them also had large bald patches in their fur indicating they were sick as well.

When he tried to talk the slaves down, they turned on him. Jumped him en masse. In their state, they literally tore the fox apart limb from limb. It was so savage that the reinforcement cops killed them all without batting an eye in a mass of bullets.

Mister Herriman came in to check on them, but Nick could see the fury in mother's eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!!" she screamed, "WHY DID YOU LET HIM DIE?!"

"I told him they were not themselves," he protested, "I told him to keep his distance. He wouldn't listen. He thought the badge would make them understand him."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH HIM!!"

"I'm no fighter," he protested as she stood up.

She grabbed a rolling pin and swung it at his head. "THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED TOO!!"

He backed up, taking a glancing blow off his shoulder instead of his head.

"I'm sorry!" he protested.

"NOT SORRY ENOUGH!!" she howled as she swung again.

She had vented all of her rage and grief on the most convenient target.

"Nick?"

Part of his mother died that day with his father. She was never the same again. She never looked on slaves the same way again. It was as if she had a special fixation for lapins...

He knew it wasn't fair the way she treated Mister Herriman after that, but he never had the strength to stop her.

"Nick?"

One day, she went too far. She hit him too hard with a rolling pin and snapped his neck. The police buried the incident by calling it 'an accident'. After all, she was the widow of a police officer killed in the line of duty. They felt they had to 'cut her some slack'. That she truly hadn't intended to kill him.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

He blinked as he realized Chesty was waving her hand in his face.

"It's getting cold," she purred as she ate a slice of shamburger pizza and Carrots a slice of garden veggie lovers.

"Your the guests here," he mused as he snatched up a slice of shamburger himself, "I... had to let you go first."

"Are you... alright, Master?" asked Carrots.

"Heh," he chuckled, "I'm ger-r-r-r-reat!!"

She didn't look entirely convinced.

"And... Thank you for the delicious pizza," he sighed between bites.

"It's nothing special," the shetah replied, "and... it's not like I can afford this every day."

"Mistress is very kind and generous," gushed Carrots.

' _She really like Chesty,_ ' mused Nick, ' _I think she really wants her as another Mistress._ '

"It's late, Master," she added, "I don't think the rain will let up in time for Mistress to get home, so she should spend the night here with us."

Chesty chuckled nervously.

' _Yeesh, she's blunt!_ '

"I don't want to put you out," replied the shetah.

"It's fine," he mused, "I'm sure that between the two blankets, the bed, the couch and all,.. we should be fine. Since you are the guest here, I'll let Carrots sleep with you to... help keep warm. I'll go back to the couch. My alarm clock should get us all up in time for work."

"You sure?"

"Positive!" he replied crisply, "You can use the shower while I... make some ramen."

"That's alright..."

"Master keeps these healthy bars and water in the car!" gushed the rabbit.

"That's... being generous, carrots..." replied Nick.

By then, all the pizza was devoured. He picked up the empty box to toss it in the trash.

"Why don't you just get one blanket for yourself?" offered Chesty, "I'm sure the emergency blanket will do for the two of us. It's just for this one night."

She was already clutching Carrots against her chest as the bunny's head partly vanished between her breasts.

"I'll turn the lights out again in a minute," he muttered as he stuffed the box into the trashcan.

"You're not gonna bang her tonight?" asked Prance from the next room.

"I guess he's still playing it smooth," replied Becky.

He facepalmed himself loudly.

"I betcha she's playing hard to get."

Chesty snickered.


	11. A Knack for Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Nick cleans himself at the sink, Carrots is quite eager to assist Chesty during her morning bathroom duties.

by neorenamon

Once the blankets were in place, the rest of the night passed fairly quietly. While under the blankets, Nick couldn't see anything clearly about the two females so he amused himself by playing back what he recorded in a muted state. He was also holding his phone under his own blanket to keep the light down.

Since Becky and Prance had fallen quiet, it was eerily still inside Nick's little dump of an apartment.

' _I wish I had the nerve to tell her how I feel,_ ' he mused as he finished watching, ' _but she's a high class predator. What could she possibly see in a fox?_ '

He sighed heavily as he turned the phone off.

After an indeterminate amount of time had passed, he noticed that part of the blanket had been pulled back. The lights in the room were turned on, at least the ones in the kitchen.

"What do you want, Carrots?" he sighed.

"Mistress Chesty asked me to tell you that she would like to be fucked by you," she replied.

Nick rolled over to see a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"You're shitting me, right?!" he asked.

"Oh, Mistress is quite serious."

He looked past Carrots to see Chesty laying on the bed. She was laying on her back and propped up on her elbows so she could look at Nick easily. Nick could hardly believe his eyes when she used her tail to make a 'come hither' motion towards him.

Cautiously, he climbed off the couch as Carrots helped him over to the bed. She was by his side so he could place his arm over her shoulders as he walked.

"You know," purred the shetah as she spread her legs apart, "If we're going to share your slave, we might as well share each other..."

He walked to the end of the bed to see her pussy staring back at him. A look down told him that he was more than ready to get into her groove.

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously.

"I've never been more sure," she replied. She cupped her hands under her breasts and lifted them so he could see them more clearly, and her nipples were quite hard and erect as he stared.

He began climbing onto the end of the bed, moving ever closer to her.

"I'm a virgin to having my pussy penetrated," she sighed as she slapped her cunt with one hand, "Take me."

As soon as she moved her hand, he could tell just how hot and wet she was. Her pussy was dripping onto the sheets below.

"Alright," he replied, "If you're sure..."

"Positive," she panted.

His head passed over her crotch.

"Be gentle with her, Master," cooed Carrots.

Suddenly, Nick found himself flipped onto his back. He was looking into the rage filled face of Clawhauser... and he was naked. Looking down, he noticed that his Chief was much more endowed than he imagined possible.

"Think you get get away with fucking my girlfriend?!" snarled Clawhauser, "Well I'm going to FUCK YOU UP!!"

He grabbed Nick's shoulders and prepared to jam his boner into a place Nick never had taken one before.

"Noooo!!" he howled as he desperately tried to get away from the 'sumo' cheetah.

"Master?!" someone asked.

It didn't sound like Clawhauser. Nick blinked as the scene shifted. He found that the violet-eyed bunny was in his face and that he was somehow laying on his apartment floor.

"Huh?"

"You cried out, Master," she said as her worry clearly showed, "and then you fell off the couch."

"Oh," he said as he yawned, "Is that all?"

"Nightmare?" asked Chesty as she stood just behind the rabbit. He glanced up at her to see her smiling face, her broad shoulders and her... breasts.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Are you saying that to me or my tits?" she asked with a smirk.

"What?!"

"My eyes are up here, Officer Wilde," she chuckled as she offered him her hand.

He took her hand as she crouched down, and then helped him up to his feet. While they were standing up, he suddenly stumbled and face-planted right into her breasts. It almost felt like something hit him in the ass just under his tail.

"Nick," she purred as she placed her hands behind his head, "This is so sudden!"

' _CARROTS!_ '

"I didn't think you would be so... aggressive towards me," she purred as she continued to stand. Now that they were on their feet fully, he planted his hands on her to push himself away. When he backed up, he realized his hand were grabbing her hips just on either side of her crotch.

"I'm so sorry," he said, "I stumbled over the blanket on the floor."

"So..." she pouted, "Are you saying you don't like my boobs?"

"Oh no!" he whimpered, "They're amazing! Incredible! Almost perfect!"

"Master loves so many things about Mistress' body," agreed Carrots.

"Maybe I should throw down on you right now?" purred the shetah as she stepped closer.

"Any second now, I should wake up again!" he replied.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and laughed. "I kid you, Nick," she chuckled, "You're such an easy mark."

"I... I knew that..." he protested.

"Well then," she smirked as she looked down, "Someone should send the memo down to their dick."

He looked down to see that he had morning wood.

"Stupid cock," he muttered.

"Oh Nick," she purred as she leaned in to kiss his forehead, "You're so... precious." Standing fully upright, she added, "Well, time to shower up and dress. I can jog into work and hopefully they won't notice I'm in the same clothes I left in yesterday." She stepped towards the bathroom as she added, "Maybe I can just air dry when I..."

"No, go ahead and use the towel," offered Nick, "It'll be fine. I promise."

"And I shall help Mistress get clean faster," added Carrots as she followed her into the bathroom.

' _I need to untrain Carrots and some of those habits that were instilled into her by former Masters._ '

He moved over to the sink and gathered a dish cloth. Placing some hand soap on it, he began washing himself up there. He could hear the ladies carrying on in the bathroom though he wasn't trying to overhear them.

"I will wash that up while Mistress shits," said Carrots.

"Uh... thanks?" she replied.

There was a large splash a moment later.

"How often does Mistress do that?" she asked.

' _Don't answer._ '

The reply was quieter, but Nick's ears still picked it up. "Oh, I only really do this less than once a week," she mused, "When I'm running to work at 30 mph, I don't need any... sudden surprises, you might say..."

"Would the Mistress wish me to wipe her ass?"

"No," replied the shetah awkwardly, "I'm good."

Nick couldn't imagine going less than every other day without constipation causing it. He turned up the water so it was harder to hear. Fortunately, the water heater was shared by all the apartments, so it wasn't easy to drain all the hot water at once.

A few moments later, the water started in the shower. He guessed Carrots must be turning on since he didn't hear the toilet flushing first.

Once Nick was done cleaning himself, he turned off the water and headed for his dresser. He knew that Chesty's clothes were already in the bathroom as that's where he left them to dry off.

It was about then that the toilet flushed, and he was grateful it was made to flush heavy loads.

' _I can tell this is going to be... quite the day,_ ' he sighed.

He set out Carrot's outfit on his bed so he could put her in it as soon as Chesty left.

As he glanced back at the bathroom door, he noticed that it was slightly ajar. While walking over to close it, he realized it would make a noise loud enough to hear inside, and then Chesty might think he was peeking on her while in the shower with his slave.

Still... he did want to look at the ladies showering, and he felt dirty for it.

"So Mistress jogs daily?" asked Carrots. He could hear her over the running water.

"Yes," she replied, "about 10 kilometers a day. It keeps my legs and ass in shape."

"We both think that your legs and ass are very nice."

' _Damn, she's right about that,_ ' he sighed.

"Oh, I think he must like your legs and ass too," replied the shetah.

"Yes, but Master doesn't think it's right to fuck someone who's just a slave," she sighed back.

"Maybe one day, he'll get you a pardon so you won't be just his slave any more."

"That would be the happiest day of my life!" she gushed.

' _They make it sound so easy._ '

It wasn't easy. The governor was hard nosed and granted very few slaves their freedom while he was in office. He was a tried and true predator who believed in not changing tradition.

The president was more inclined to, but Nick knew we was swamped with a few hundred requests to free slaves each week. They had to be processed by his staff before he could even look at them.

In spite of his guilt, he peeked into the bathroom to see that they were both in the shower, Chesty had lifted Carrots up and embraced her into her chest with both arms.

He moved back before he was noticed.

Going back to the couch, he picked up his phone to text a progress report to his mother. It was a bunch of bunk, of course, as he barely shocked her let alone given her five level seven zaps the day before.

"Okay Nick, see you down at work!" called Chesty as she dashed out the bathroom and quickly out his door, "I'll use the garage exit so fewer people will see me here!" She didn't bother to reset the locks after she was gone.

Then Carrots strolled out, naked and damp with a huge smile on her face.

"Dammit Carrots," he growled as he looked at her.

"Yes Master?" she asked.

"You pushed me into Chesty's... chest,.. didn't you?!" he said accusingly.

"Why would Master think..."

"DIDN'T YOU?!"

She fell quiet before she replied, "Yes Master... I did."

"Why?"

"Because... you and Mistress... you belong together..." she said as she sniffled, "Use the collar... shock me... I deserve it."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because... I can tell Master loves Mistress Chesty... and so do I."

He sighed as he set his controller to level 2 and shocked Carrots for a good moment or so. While he knew level 1 barely phased her, level 2 was more noticeable.

"Master's love life... It's not a thing that slaves should be meddling with," he warned her.

"I'm sorry... for being so selfish..."

"Alright," he sighed, "Come here so I can dress you. I'm putting the sleeve and the ankle cuffs back on."

"Yes Master," she replied as she walked over.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you..."


	12. Bad Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets out on his first full day of handing out tickets alongside Chesty. Carrots rides in the back tethered to the vehicle. He hopes things will not be too exciting.

by neorenamon

Once dressed, Nick took Carrots down to the car and allowed her to move under her own hopping power. It was a bit awkward keeping her balance with her arms in the bondage sleeve, but she managed to get down to the parking garage with no serious accidents. She still couldn't walk properly and sure running was out of the question.

He dropped her through the open window and then got in the driver's seat himself.

Scarfing down a high-protein energy bar, he also scarfed down half a bottle of water. As before, he watered and fed Carrots when he got to a red light.

She seemed oddly quiet on the way into the Police Station, but Nick was more obsessed with his own problems to detect her discomfort.

He rushed into the changing room with moments to spare, so he pulled off his own clothes and simply tossed them into the locker without a care. Then he pulled on the uniform with the _Meter Maid Belt_ and the _Day-glow Orange Safety Vest_. It even had puke green straps to hold it together.

Getting into the briefing room, he tucked her into the corner where he tied her leash to a closet doorknob. If the Chief noticed her, he didn't say anything as he stood at his podium. He couldn't let Nick get into his seat without giving him a glare first, especially since he sat next to Chesty.

The room was almost lit up by the orange safety vests alone.

He handed out assignments and the officers left until only Nick, Chesty and Carrots remained.

Walking down until he was right in front of the officers, he looked down on them as he gave them a fanged smile.

"Tickets, sir?" asked Nick.

"You seem to be taking this well," he replied.

"I know... I screwed up... sir."

"I'm glad your taking this like an adult," said the sumo cheetah, "Keep up this good attitude and I may well put you back on patrol duty sooner than later."

"That... would be nice, sir."

He turned to the shetah and asked, "Sleep well, my dear?"

She leaned back in her chair as she said, "Excellent, sir. And you?"

"Well enough," he purred. "Well," he added as he looked towards the rabbit slave, "Get to work. I hope you're making plans to house your slave while you're at work."

"Yessir," replied the fox, "I am."

He walked around behind them as he placed a hand on each of them at the shoulder.

"And we're getting along well, right?" asked the Chief.

"I'm sure we'll look out for each other," replied Chesty, "I can ticket one side of a street on foot while Nick takes the cart to check the other side."

"You won't let her... each other... out of sight, right?"

"Of course not, Chief," blurt out Nick.

"That's good," he replied as he moved towards the door, "Have a good day." Soon, he walked out and closed the door behind.

"Why does my mouth taste like fat cheetah ass?" grumbled Nick as he covered his eyes with both hands.

The shetah patted Nick's shoulder as he said, "You... get used to it... but strong coffee with lots of hazelnut creamer and sugar helps."

"Let's get some coffee from the break room before we go," he sighed.

"Sounds like a plan," she purred.

Nick untied Carrots' leash and headed for the door with his slave in tow.

"Letting her hop around on her own?" observed Chesty.

Nick nodded as Carrots smiled.

A short walk later found the two climbing into their jokemobile to run out into the streets at their top speed of 30 miles per hour. Nick was pretty sure that outside of school zones when the 10 mph speed limit was in effect, there was no place it could get a speeding ticket.

"Hey Nick," said Chesty softly as she looked ahead.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" he asked as he looked at her.

"It's my fault you got this punishment," she sighed.

"Nonsense," he answered as he put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm a fox and we're great at getting ourselves into trouble without anyone's help."

She blinked as she looked back.

"Besides, we're also good at getting ourselves out of trouble."

"You don't strike me as a brown noser," she mused.

"And you're right," he chuckled, "There's no way I'm kissing up to the Chief's ass. I just didn't want you or Carrots to get into any more trouble." He leaned a bit closer as he added, "So don't be sorry... This is a great excuse to get to know you better."

"I guess... I hadn't looked at it that way..."

"Master is very perceptive," chirped Carrots from the back.

"See?" he asked as he jerked his thumb back, "I already have my own fan club."

"Does a captive audience count?" she quipped back.

The two chuckled for a moment.

Chesty reached back to get the large gallon-sized plastic jar of crunchy cheesy things.

"You really love those things, don't you?" asked Nick.

"They kinda grow on you," she replied as she removed the plastic wrap seal and opened it, "The salt, the cheese, the crispy crunch."

"And it looks like it goes onto your body in all the right places."

She blushed a bit before she replied, "My mother... is built just like me. We used to go jogging together in the morning just after breakfast."

"Oh," he mused, "I gotta meet her sometime."

"Father... he can be a bit possessive at times," she answered.

"If my wife was as beautiful as you, I would be too."

"Oh g'wan," blushed Chesty as she looked away.

"Master means it," interrupted the rabbit.

She reached back with a handful of cheesebits so Carrots could eat it out of her hand.

"I think she's just lavishing you with praise because you lavish her with snacks," replied Nick.

"It's not true, Master," she replied defensively, "I love Miss Chesty as much as I love you! As much as Master loves Miss Chesty!"

He noticed Chesty's blush as he hoped she wouldn't see his.

"Oh..." he said after a moment, "She is... a precious one... isn't she?"

The cheetah nodded. 

After a few minutes, she said, "Head over to 37th Avenue and Main Street. That's where the Walrusstreet types like to park and many of them just forget about their parking meters."

"Ah, fleece the rich first?" he chuckled.

"They're the ones who can most afford to pay," she smirked, "and have the least amount of time to go into court to protest their tickets. Besides, the executives and their employees who drive use the private parking garages, and we're not allowed to pass out tickets in there."

He headed in that direction.

Main Street was one of the widest streets in the city, with 4 lanes of traffic in each direction and an extra wide turn lane in the middle. Adding the lanes for parking, and the street was almost 12 cars widths wide. As Nick pulled up to the first car, Chesty grabbed her hand held unit (with a computer/modem on her belt), got out and sprint down to the corner where she crossed when the signals allowed her to.

The street was lined with expensive cars, and Nick planned to ticket as many of them as he could. He was also running plates on the vehicle's computer to see if there was any outstanding tickets against them. When those came up, he could not only add another ticket, but he could also slap Da Boot on one of their steering wheels.

Da Boot was a notorious device for making cars and trucks undriveable (it was supposedly one size fits all). It took an authorized city tow truck to remove one, although it was rumored there was illegal tow truck operators (among others) who could remove a Boot given time, and boy did those services not come cheap.

By the time he got to his end of the street, he had printed up and passed out a half a dozen parking violation tickets to the two dozen or so vehicles parked there. His alert ears picked up the ding of an expired meter as he waited for Chesty, so he turned around an headed back.

About then, a lean gazelle female was came running out of a stock broker's office building and came racing right past him. She was doing at least 30 miles per hour on her own two legs.

She stopped in front of the vehicle and began fumbling around in her purse.

"Where is it?" she muttered, "Where is it?"

Nick pulled up and started entering her data again even though he ran her plates awhile earlier.

She slapped some money into the meter as she looked at him.

"Please don't," she begged, "I... I can't afford a ticket on my pay!"

He stopped to look into her eyes and saw she was on the verge of crying.

"Master," said Carrots, "We can overlook one or two, can't we?"

He glanced back at her wide-eyed pleading face.

"Fine!" he grumbled as he canceled the ticket.

"Thank you so much, Officer!" she gushed. She leaned across his seat and hugged him. When she leaned in, he got quite the look down her plunging neckline. Enough to see that she had no bra to contain her... generous assets. She also had well muscled legs and a nice ass as well.

"Please Miss," he protested, "I'm on duty here!" He wondered if she was 'flashing him' on purpose, or just as an innocent accident. After all, he already canceled the ticket, so there was no need for it... unless she was doing it as some kind of 'thank you'.

"Oh," she replied as she released him, "Of course."

"Try not to let it happen again, Citizen," he announced as she walked away. He hoped it sounded tough.

"I can tell that Master believes in justice," purred Carrots, "not just making money."

"A horrible liability in this line of work," he grumbled as Chesty sprinted over.

"Got a live one," she purred, "Six outstanding tickets and the one I just wrote for them. Gimme..."

"Dah Boot," said Nick and Chesty as one.

He could see her grunt as she lifted it out of the back, one of four normally assigned to the vehicle, as it weighed in at around 20 kilograms in weight.

"Hey sweetie," she said as she leaned over Carrots to get it.

Nick glanced back in time to see her rub her face in the cheetah's vest causing her to blush suddenly.

' _I should zap her for that,_ ' he mentally grumbled. Unfortunately, he didn't have the heart to do it. His mother would have been so disappointed if she saw him now.

"I'll... I'll feed you more later, sweetie," said the shetah as she patted the back of her head, "I promise."

Carrots smiled as she backed up.

"What do I have to do to eat out of your hand?" he asked as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Just let me cuff your hands behind your back or slap your arms in a bondage sleeve," she replied without missing a beat, "Maybe you'd like it as much as Carrots does?"

Nick smiled broadly.

"Oh,.." she replied slowly, "You're thinking about it... aren't you?" She imagined Nick and Carrots together on a bed, both naked and with bondage sleeves keeping their arms behind their backs. They also had ankle cuffs on keeping their feet fairly close together. Nick's cock was hard and ready to go, and Carrot's pussy was also damp and dripping.

"Maaayyybeee..." he answered as his smile turned into a wry grin.

She lifted up Da Boot and headed back for the car.

"Is Master teasing Miss Chesty?" asked Carrots.

"Maaayyybeee..."

"Did you see her blush, Master?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh hell yeah."

"Master is so perceptive," she gushed.

"Would you like to see your Master in ankle cuffs and a bondage sleeve?" he asked as he looked back at her.

He could see her cheeks suddenly burn as she looked away and nodded.

"Well... you can imagine it..." he smirked, "but don't think it's ever really going to happen."

She was imagining Nick laying on his back in a bed nude while wearing said ankle cuffs and bondage sleeve, and a couple of other things (like a blindfold and rubber ball gag) as well. The Master's tongue was lolling out the side of his mouth just behind the ball gag. His cock was fully hard and throbbing, waiting for her to either suck it dry or get it stuffed into her pussy. His precum was dripping down the sides of his head and shaft, telling her that he was already worked up and eager to continue.

Just thinking about it was getting the rabbit hot and bothered. If Nick noticed her leg twitching, he wasn't saying anything about it. She couldn't even reach her pussy to... 'scratch her itch'.

Nick grabbed a handful of crunchy cheese snack to wolf down, and then another to hand feed to his slave.

' _I'm going soft,_ ' he sighed as she licked the cheese dust off his hand.


	13. Of Jackals and Raccoon Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his slave spots something suspicious, Nick soon realizes that ZPD detectives are keeping him under observation, so he turns the tables on them by using Chesty as a distraction.

by neorenamon

"Ugh," sighed Nick, "I didn't have to go to Police Academy to hand out tickets."

It had been long hours since he and Chesty started handing out tickets for parking violations, and it was soon lunchtime.

Chesty went through the entire gallon-sized jug of crunchy cheese snacks, even if he and Carrots had some as well. Neither of them brought a lunch so there was no point in going back to the Precinct Station.

"Master," said the rabbit.

"Yes?" he asked, "We will be eating..."

"It's not that," she replied, "There's... two predators... they've been watching us."

"Where are they?"

"Over at the white building with the brown awning that smells of bread," she replied.

' _She's probably illiterate or functionally illiterate,_ ' he mused as he looked around. He spotted a cafe called the _Merci French Cafe and Patisserie_ that fit her description. There, he saw an odd couple that stood out by the way they were trying so hard to fit in. ' _A jackal and a raccoon dog,_ ' he mused, ' _Have I seen them somewhere before?_ '

He looked across the street to see Chesty approaching.

"Hey Chesty," he called to the shetah.

She came jogging over.

"I need to ask you a small favor..."

...

"Why are we tracking and observing a pair of meter maids?" asked the jackal as she hid behind her menu.

"Because the Chief ordered us to follow them and keep them under surveillance," replied raccoon dog, "I'm sure he has a reason for us to be doing this."

"Well if he'd tell us what, I'd have a better idea of what kind of suspicious activity we're supposed to be looking for."

The raccoon dog shrugged. Her face was also mostly covered by the menu.

They noticed the shetah had stopped by the cart to speak to the fox, and was now coming back.

"That's a nice ass," muttered the jackal.

"That's not a professional thing to say," replied the raccoon dog.

"It's still true tho."

She stopped out in front of the cafe and then began jogging in place. Her firm tits began bouncing along with her steps. This went on for a few minutes.

"I wouldn't mind being a cheetah if they weren't eating all the time."

"Too high maintenance," muttered the dog with the mask on her face.

Then she stopped, faced out into the street and started bending over to touch her toes. Her tail slowly wagged back and forth as she did so.

"Oh my..." sighed the jackal with a view right at the shetah's ass, cheeks and thighs.

"Something stinks..." replied the raccoon dog.

"Quite the view, isn't it ladies?" asked someone next to them.

The jackal almost jumped out of her fur when she realized the fox in the bright orange vest somehow got into a chair next to them without either of them noticing.

"You're detectives down at the ZPD," he mused, "I've seen you around the precinct house a few times. What brings you out here, Detective Jackala Jackson?"

"We're on our lunch break," she replied as the raccoon dog facepalmed herself.

"Oh, you're fans of French cuisine then?"

"Ah... yeah..." she replied slowly.

"I mean, you two have been staring at those menus for quite some time."

"I'm a picky eater. Just wanna order the right thing."

He glanced over an noticed that both menus were only in French, and while he knew a few names, most of the menu was foreign to him. He suspected it was the case with the detectives as well.

"You've been kind of quiet there, Detective R. Coon Dawg," he mused as he looked at the other female.

"Oh... she doesn't say much," offered the jackal.

"Yes," said the other as Chesty came over, "Chief Clawhauser asked us to keep an eye on you three."

Nick raised his eyebrows as he asked, "Whatever for? Are we suspected of illegal activities?"

"He didn't say exactly what."

"But the Chief asked me to make sure that you two aren't... uh..." added Jackala.

"That we aren't what?" asked Chesty.

"That you two aren't getting too... friendly... on duty," she replied awkwardly.

"See anything suspicious?" asked Nick.

"No, this stinks of a giant waste of time," muttered R. Coon, "We have cases of our own that we should be working on instead of this nonsense."

"We shouldn't talk like that around the Chief," replied Jackala, "He... he can be..."

"Volatile," she replied, "I know."

"Oh really?" asked the fox.

"We had a moose officer here a couple of years back," she mused, "Bullwinkle, I think the name was. He got the Chief pissed once too often, and you know what happened?"

Nick and Chesty shook their heads 'no'.

"Slapped a T.A.M.E. collar on him for a month. After that, he was transferred out to another city."

"He can do that?!" asked Chesty.

"Did you think those collars are just for convicts and prey?" she asked, "Haven't you wondered why Chief Clawhauser has a Master Collar Controller?"

Nick and Chesty exchanged worried looks at each other.

"He's not one you should make an enemy of lightly," agreed the jackal.

"I take it you're already on his shitlist, Officer Wilde?" added the raccoon dog, "I notice you've already been removed from patrol and stuck on parking enforcement duty."

"It's my fault," replied the cheetah.

"The only thing she's done wrong is be someone the Chief finds attractive," sighed Nick, "He thinks that now she needs someone to 'bodyguard' for her while she passes out tickets... he also used an override shock against my new slave..."

"Well... since we've been spotted..."

"Yeah, we should get back to work too," sighed Nick as he stood, then he leaned over the jackal's shoulder as he whispered, "You should order the Escargot. It's amazing."

"Okay," she replied as she sipped her cola.

Nick and Chesty began walking away as she leaned in and asked, "Did you just tell them to order the snails?"

He grinned.

"MASTER!" screamed Carrots, "HELP!!"

The two broke into a run when they saw three large mountain sheep rams surrounding their cart. A fourth was carrying the rabbit over his shoulder as he ran down the street away from them. One of the rams around the cart was holding a large knife that was no doubt just used to slash the vehicle's only front tire.

"Chester!!" he called, "Get back my Carrots!! I'll deal with the other three!!"

They tried to stop her, but her 60 mph burst of speed was just too much for them to handle. She ran right past them in pursuit of the kidnapper.

Nick pulled is dart gun and shot the biggest one with the knife with two darts. He staggered back as he looked down at the darts in his chest.

"Give up, dirtbags!" he called, "I'll have you know I knocked out a rhino at Police Academy with one blow!"

"We're no pushovers!" called the one with the biggest horns as he pulled out a wooden club from his belt.

"The PLO never gives up!" added the second as he pulled a thin dagger from his sleeve.

The last one was staggering from the darts, but was still moving like they were trying to strike.

' _Prey Liberation Organization?!_ ' mused Nick, ' _DAMMIT! Those are some serious terrorists and they're here in Zootopia?!_ '

The three rams moved in to attack Nick.

Meanwhile, the cheetah sprint ahead of the ram carrying the rabbit and stopped in front of him. He also stopped and dropped his 'cargo' the the sidewalk without a care.

"Surrender and I'll go easy on you," she growled at him.

"Dirty pred!" he cussed as he pulled his own combat knife.

"That's dirty pred with a badge to you!" she corrected him. Before he could react, she dashed forwards and punched him right in the face.

When she leaned over to check on Carrots, she didn't notice the unmarked black panel van driving by. She didn't notice the tranq gun being stuck out the passenger side window until she took three darts in her ass.

"I'm sorry... sweetie..." she said as she fell on her face. The dose of drugs knocked her out cold in seconds.

They van stopped, the side door opened on the other side, and a fairly large warthog and rhino jumped out. They ran around to snatch up the cheetah, rabbit and mountain sheep before hauling them all back into the van.

Another van pulled up by Nick as the driver called out, "Forget the fox, we have the package! We gotta scram! Someone's already called the fuzz and they're already on their way!"

One threw his club at Nick as they all ran for the van side door as it opened. The one who took the dart hits from Nick had to be carried along by the other two. Both vans moved fast as their engines roared to life. The tires screeched as they broke traction.

Nick ran to the jokemobile to see the slashed tire, and howled in frustration. "Chesty! Carrots! **NO!!!** "


	14. Nick's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kidnappers get away to the docks leading the ZPD to suspect that they have access to their radio network and the tracking devices built into each police vehicle. They use the traffic cams to confirm this, but those cams don't go into the dock area so they cannot tell which ship or warehouse the vans went to.
> 
> The Chief also offers Nick a difficult decision to make...

by neorenamon

Chief Clawhauser wasn't a happy camper. Before him in his office sat the jackal and raccoon dog detectives along with the meter maid fox.

"Explain to me again how those vans evaded our cruisers and vanished without a trace?" he asked in a growl.

"We have reason to believe that they were not only monitoring our secure radio transmissions," offered Dawg, "but they also must have some way to track our cruisers with our own tracking system."

He knew that every police cruiser had a tracking system in the event the vehicle was stolen. It was supposed to be a scrambled signal so not everyone could track them.

"We think that someone on the inside might have provided this information to the PLO," agreed Jackson, "but there's no suspects at this time."

"Someone with access to confidential communications protocols."

"Has this happened before?" asked the Chief.

"We're looking into past kidnappings of slaves to see if any pattern emerges," replied Dawg.

"But so far," added Jackson, "Nothing seems connected."

"Why go to all this trouble for just a common rabbit slave?" asked Nick.

The Chief glared at him as if he had spoken out of turn, but the raccoon dog replied, "We don't know."

"This may be the tip of something much larger," added the jackal.

"We have to make sure that none of this gets to the media," sighed the Chief, "Our relations with the Mayor and City Council... they're rocky enough as it is..."

"I'd probably repaint those vans and change the license plates first thing," muttered Nick.

It earned him another glare from the Chief.

"Well... that's what I would do," agreed Jackson.

The sumo cheetah turned about, gripped his hands behind his back and sighed.

"Get back to work, detectives," he grumbled, "I need to speak to Officer Wilde... alone."

They both nodded as they walked out and closed the door behind them.

"Officer Wilde," he mused, "I am very, very disappointed in you."

"I gathered as much, sir," replied the fox.

"I entrusted you with a very simple task, and you bungled it... TWICE."

"Am I suspended, sir?" asked Nick as he looked at the window with the shutters down. The shutters always were down around the Chief's office.

He walked around the desk and sat down in his heavy duty chair.

"I am going to be fair and offer you a choice," he said as he folded his hands, interlaced his fingers and rested his chin on them.

Nick nodded.

"The first choice is you resign, turn in your stuff, and go back to Vixenberg shamed for many, many years."

He nodded again.

"The second choice is I place you on indefinite unpaid suspension pending review of your actions by internal affairs. That could take... months... and you'll be incapable of helping either your own slave or your partner."

Nick continued to nod. There was a momentary pause before he asked, "I take it there's another option?"

The Chief opened a drawer, and removed a T.A.M.E. collar that he slid across his desk. "You can voluntarily put this on, and go back to work," he said with an evil grin, "No resignation and no suspension."

"You know I have no other real choice," he replied as he picked it up.

The Chief smiled wider as Nick slipped it around his own throat and clipped it into place. It automatically adjusted to the size of his neck as the electronic lock set. He knew once in place, any tampering with it would automatically trigger a level 10 shock event. Most would die at that setting after a few seconds.

He felt a prick at the back of his neck like a wasp or bee sting that he wasn't expecting. Then the light on the collar came to life blinking between yellow and green.

"Well we should finish the attunement process," he said as he came around holding a small chip in his fat fingers. Jamming the chip into a slot under the light, Nick felt another jolt run up and down his spine.

Nick grimaced.

"Ever wonder how the T.A.M.E. collar detects when someone's excited, angry or just generally in a high emotional state?" he all but whispered in Nick's ear.

"Reading skin currents, blood pressure and skin moisture like a polygraph machine?"

"Well that might work, but then the collar would be attached to a backpack of equipment. It would be too bulky to be practical. What it's done is inject a few wires into your spine to read your nerves directly. It can also deliver painful shocks with a tiny fraction of the voltage required by a taser."

Nick's eyes opened wide, as that information wasn't widely known. Most considered the shock collar to be a black box whose operational methods were under protected patents. Government secrets of high level.

He went back to his desk to return with a short stack of papers and a pen.

"Now just sign these forms to prove you accepted this punishment of your own free will without any coercion on my part..."

Nick sighed as he took the pen.

...

Meanwhile...

...

A large male ram looked down on the naked female cheetah before him. She had been stripped of everything and hogtied in a web of robes like shibari. Her arms were behind her back and her legs tucked back so they came up and met her hands. They also stuffed a rubber ball gag in her mouth secured with a strap.

"Are you sure everything's been removed?" he asked.

"Well..." said another ram.

"Well what?!"

"We thought it wouldn't hurt to leave the vibrating butt plug in place."

"Because?"

"Cheetahs have fast metabolisms combined with a high food intake, so they often..."

"It is just a butt plug, right?!" he growled.

"There's no sign of being anything else, sir."

"Fine, toss her in with the others."

"And the slave we liberated?" asked a ewe from the back.

"Throw her in with them too."

Another ram came in with Judy over his shoulder.

"Can we at least remove her restraints first?" asked the ewe.

"Fine," he grumbled, "but strip off everything else as well."

"What about the shock collar?"

"We don't have the time or the equipment to safely remove those yet," he replied, "When we can, I promise we'll remove ALL of the collars at once."

She nodded, apparently accepting his decision.

So the rabbit was stripped of everything but the collar as she was carried over to the back of a large tractor/trailer rig parked in the windowless concrete building they were in.

One of the rams picked up the shetah as he mused, "I'd fuck this one."

"Oh, you'd fuck all of them," replied another ram, "You disgust me sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" he answered as he waggled his eyebrows.

The back door was opened as the cheetah was tossed into the dark.

"Now listen up, sweetheart," said the big ram, "I'm trusting you not to untie the police bitch here. After all, she's part of the system that's been oppressing you most of your life since you were about 9 years old."

She nodded.

"Good," he mused as he helped her into the back, "Sorry about the dark, but we can't afford to keep the back area lit up for now. You understand, right? The food and water isn't hard to find, and I'm sure you'll get used to using the... uh... temporary potty accommodations..."

The doors were closed and locked, but not before she made her way to Chesty's side. Not before she noticed a bunch of others huddled in the other end.

"Mistress Chesty?" she asked as she gently shook her by the shoulders, but there was no response.

Then her nose twitched as she sniffed the air. It smelled familiar. Too familiar. Lights began blinking from green to yellow, but then settled back to green again.

"Judy?!" asked a doe from the back, "Is that you?!"

She realized it was the scent of her brothers and sisters. The trailer was carrying Hopps family members who were all sold into slavery as children.

The rabbits came forward as Judy could see their collars by their green lights more clearly.

"Wait!" called a buck, "I smell a predator in here too!"

"Mistress Chesty won't hurt any of you!" replied Judy, "I swear on my life!"

A doe came forward from the rest to inspect Chesty with her hands. They played over her from head to toe. Judy couldn't tell how much or forceful the groping was, but it was going somewhat slowly.

"Well, how is she, Jill?" asked a nervous doe.

"She's hogtied and gagged," replied Jill, "No threat at all."

The rest of the rabbits came forward to cluster around Judy and smother in a huddle of hugs. She guessed there had to be at least two dozen of her brothers and sisters stuck in the back of the tractor/trailer rig.

...

Later...

...

The day ended without any further developments. Nick went home feeling like the world's largest failure.

The last thing he wanted to see was Finnick sitting on a cardboard box outside his door.

"Wow," he said as he looked at Nick's collar, "You screwed up big time."

"Thanks for the announcement there," he muttered, "Captain Obvious."

It wasn't unlike all the other stares and hushed whispers he overheard from other officers once he left the Chief's office.

While at the water cooler, he had a moment with Bogo.

"Look," he said as he laid a hand on Nick's shoulder, "This whole thing stinks of abuse of power."

"Whatever," sighed Nick.

"I promise I'm going to have Internal Affairs investigate this matter as soon as possible," he replied, "and I'll get the Police Union in on this as well."

Nick remained silent as he chugged the paper cup full of cool water.

"You might as well take the box back," muttered Nick as he opened the door, but to his surprise, Finnick just pushed it in behind him.

"I heard your slave got pinched by the PLO," he replied, "That's tough... and getting collared as well."

"Is this going somewhere?" grumbled the fox.

"I don't know about the collar," he replied with a fennec grin, "but I might know someone who can help you get your slave back."

"YOU KNOW THE TERRORISTS?!" growled Nick.

"Don't be fucking stupid!" snapped Finnick, "I... know people... They don't look kindly on people going around doing this 'slave liberation' bullshit. In my line of work, we can't afford to lose our... product... so easily."

"I take it these people don't 'officially exist' then?"

"Goddamn right, Nick!"


	15. Chesty's Discomfort and a Rabbit's Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy helps make the other rabbits more comfortable around Chesty while she wakes up by telling stories.
> 
> Meanwhile, Chesty finds herself getting aroused by circumstanced beyond her control.

by neorenamon

**~~another shameless smut alert~~**

Chesty woke up slowly, but even as she did so, a few things became apparent. For one, she felt like she was being smothered in fur that smelled like rabbit. The next thing was she was cocooned in ropes so she had them in every crack in her body. They were between her fingers, her toes and riding up into her pussy/ass crack something awful. Even her tits were squeezed by the ropes tied around and between them.

With her arms behind her back and her legs bent back so her hands and feet were adjacent, she was effectively rendered unable to move or act in any meaningful way.

Her mouth tasted like rubber and the large ball was keeping her mouth too far open.

"Well the Doctor insisted Master tell him how I got that large peeled carrot stuck in my ass," said Carrots evenly.

"What did he tell him?" asked a rabbit buck.

"He said I was peeling carrots in the kitchen, fell off the stool into the basket of peeled carrots, and just happened to have one at the right angle to go up my asshole."

There was a collective gasp.

"Did the Doctor believe him?!" asked a doe.

"Master was too important not to have him believed," she sighed back.

"Then what did you do?"

"Well, when I made Master's chocolate covered pretzels for his Saturday Night Poker Game, I 'accidentally' used chocolate laxative instead of milk chocolate."

There was another collective gasp.

"By the time I handed them out to his friends, they were already drunk enough not to notice even if they did suspect something. Needless to say, there was a great scuffle over the one toilet in the house."

"What did he do?" asked a buck in amazement.

"Well... when he figured out what I did, he broke my arm and tried to get a full refund from the Auction House."

Another collective gasp.

"Of course, they refused a full refund because I was 'damaged goods'."

The shetah squirmed a bit, realizing her head was cradled in a rabbit's lap, and most likely a female's one at that. It also made her twitch when the ropes in her pussy rubbed her labia. The fur pile shifted as she moved slightly.

"Oh Mistress," she said as she rubbed Chesty's forehead, "Are you awake?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't untie you. These other rabbits... are my brothers and sisters... they would be uncomfortable if I untied you or removed the gag."

She nodded again. Squirming a bit, she shifted her hips and not only got the rope deeper into her pussy crack, she could feel the plug pushed deeper into her ass.

' _Damn, why so much rope?_ ' she moaned as the plug moved in her bowels.

"Don't let her loose!" protested another buck, "She'll surely eat the fattest one of us!"

"Well you're all huddled around her, and she hasn't hurt one of you yet."

The shetah was quite warm in the pile of bunnies.

"She's all gagged and tied up!" protested one of the bucks.

Chesty didn't know how long she had been tied up, but she felt the need to move as her joints were starting to feel stiff. She began squirming, twisting and stretching against her bonds as much as she was allowed. Flexing her legs even if it was from her thighs to her ass was enough to lift it up. The movements only seemed to make her pussy, ass and tits feel all the more restrained. The butt plug was shifting as the ropes pushed against it.

"What's she doing?!" asked a doe.

What she didn't know and couldn't realized was a knot that was rubbing around the butt plug and its control switch.

"I'm sure she's just uncomfortable," protested Carrots, "I bet I would too if I was tied up like this for this long."

"hhhMMMbbblll..." she muttered into the gag.

"What did she say?" asked a buck.

"I... I have no idea..."

"She must be threatening to eat us!" protested yet another doe.

It was about then that the ropes in her pussy and the knot bumping into the butt plug switach managed to flip on the vibrator in her ass. Suddenly, it went from off to maximum buzz.

' _Oh no,_ ' she moaned as she felt the buzz throughout her loins.

"I swear she can't harm any of you," sighed Carrots as she felt Chesty's head twitching in her lap.

She could tell things weren't too bad because their collars only blinked yellow a few times, and they weren't retreating from Chesty either.

' _Ugh..._ ' moaned the shetah, ' _The vibrations... going across the flesh between pussy and ass... right through my G-spot... making me horny..._ '

"I once escaped from one of my Masters," offered Carrots.

The rabbits calmed down to hear another story. Chesty had no idea how many of them were told while she was still unconscious.

"He gave me a vicious spanking every day," she sighed, "I could never sit down, so he made me kneel on chairs so people could see my red ass in public."

There was a collective gasp.

"What did you do?!" gasp a few rabbit siblings.

Chesty's pussy was getting damp from the vibrator in her bowels. She was becoming quite aroused by the constant vibrations from the butt plug.

"Every day, I went to the back of the tool shed... where himself Master never went," she replied, "I dug a hole there bit by bit, moving the dirt out to the flower garden at night so he wouldn't notice."

"What happened?!"

"It took me a whole month," she replied, "A whole month of welts and bruises across my ass... but I broke into the alley behind his house. In the middle of the night, I slipped away from Savannah Central."

"Then what?!"

"After a couple of days on the run, the Slave Hunters caught me in the Rainforest District."

There was another collective gasp.

"Did they hurt you?!" asked a young buck.

"No," she replied evenly, "They saw my condition and they returned me to the Auction House instead of my Master. I heard later that Master's rights were revoked for being too abusive to me, and they reclaimed all six of his slaves."

"Serves him right!" announced a young doe.

The shetah was getting hornier by the minute. She could feel her pussy leaking down her ass cheeks and over the vibrating butt plug. Her clit was aroused to the point that it emerged from its sheath into the cool air of the trailer they were stuck in.

' _Damn... I'm going to cum before long... so damn horny..._ '

"Wait a minute," noted another doe, "What's that smell?"

Several noses began sniffing around her body, eventually moving in on her crotch. The air blowing across her labia made the matters only worse for her.

"Oh no," said Carrots as she caught the scent from Chesty's loins, "I've smelled this before... when she was horny as fuck!"

"When did that happen?"

"When I was eating out her pussy!"

There was an awkward pause.

"So _prey_ was eating the _predator_?" mused another buck.

"What? She's all horny because she's tied up so tight?"

"I don't know," she replied, "I've never seen Mistress tied up like this before."

Judy moved away from her head down towards her crotch. She placed her hand on her cunt to feel how wet it was. How hard her clit was as it stuck out between the ropes running down her pussy crack.

' _Oh crap!_ ' moaned the shetah, ' _I'm gonna cum and very soon!_ '

"Oh... I see. Her pussy is so wet. So puffy. I can feel vibrations through her crotch... I guess the butt plug must have been turned on by the ropes."

She arched her back hard as she moaned into the gag, and felt her juices spurting out around the ropes. It didn't help that Carrots was trying to force her fingers through to reach the butt plug.

"UUUHHHMMMPPPHHH!" moaned the shetah through the gag. The orgasm started with a great tingle shooting up and down her spine like electricity.

"Oh... this won't work," she mused as she pulled her hand back. Her fingers were dripping with cheetah juices, so she wiped it off on her crotch.

She then unintentionally planted her face in the cheetah's crotch as she reached around her broad ass to get to the base of her tail.

"Ah... I'm almost there," she moaned as she stretched to reach the butt plug's switch. It was a hard reach considering how many rabbit bodies were in her way.

Chesty's climax kept going as the butt plug kept vibrating. Her juices continue to flow freely. The fact that Carrot's chin was rubbing her clit did not go unnoticed either.

"Got it!" she sighed as she turned the infernal device in the cheetah's ass off.

The shetah sighed as her butt fell back down. She was breathing hard and fast through her nose.

"So this is what mating predator smells like," mused one of the bucks.

"Oh Mistress," sighed Carrots, "You're all messy now."

She leaned in and began licking up Chesty's juices around the ropes into her crotch. Her tongue found the gap in the ropes where it was licking right across her hot, puffy labia.

' _AH... Carrots... sweetie..._ ' moaned Chesty, ' _That won't help!_ '

Then she felt a bunch of hands groping her breasts, squeezing her ass cheeks and feeling up her hard body.

"Oh... Feel how hard her chest thingies are," mused a buck as one of her nipples got pinched between two of his chubby fingers.

"They're called 'nipples', genius!" chided on of the does.

"Do you think she has any milk?"

' _You... you wouldn't dare!_ ' hissed Chesty as a pair of mouths latched onto her nipples. They were already rock hard as lips and tongues played with them. She squirmed more, but by the time her first orgasm ended, she was on her way to another. She could feel rabbit spit running down the sides of her motherly breasts. ' _It's so not fair!_ ' she protested as she squirmed and moaned more.


	16. A Hunter Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Finnick calls in help to assist in the return of Nick's slave, and he's a bit... surprised to find out just who she is.

by neorenamon

Nick waited patiently as Finnick made his call. He stood on the other side of the apartment to give the fennec fox some privacy.

"It's your lucky day," mused the little fox as he hung up the phone and came over, "She's in town and available to help you with your little problem."

Nick blinked.

"What, you don't think a woman can..."

"Of course I don't think that," he interrupted, "I was just... surprised that they happened to be in town and willing to come here on such short notice."

"You know what they say..."

"Don't look a gift ass in the mouth," they said together.

"Besides," sighed Nick, "I'm... worried sick about Judy... my Carrots... my slave."

"You ain't going soft on me, are you kid?" growled Finnick.

"Of course not," he snapped as he walked into what passed for the kitchen area, "I just want my property back."

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and looked over his shoulder asking, "Beer?"

"I thought you'd never offer," he replied as he hopped up onto the sofa.

Looking back to the fridge to snatch another beer, he tossed the other one to Finnick without even looking. It was a well practiced move on his part.

Finnick snatched the booze out of the air with equal ease.

"I know you've had a bad day," he said as he readied to make another call, "The least I can do is have some food delivered here."

"Thanks Finn," he sighed, "It's been a while since we had the chance to... talk. I think you've seen my mother more than you've been around me lately."

"It makes sense," replied the little fox, "After all, I'm about the same age as your mother."

He remembered when he was a kit, and Finnick was the coolest adult he knew. They hung out together as Finn would use his ID to buy beer for Nick even though he was underage at the time. He taught him how to shoot a revolver, how to cheat at poker, how to punch a dude in the junk, how to use a broken bottle as a deadly weapon and how to grope a woman's butt without her being able to see who did it. Finn had it pretty easy since he had to jump up to smack a woman's bottom, and Nick still had the looks of an innocent kit working for him.

Not really the kind of person his mother and father wanted him to hang out with.

However, the two began to grow apart once Nick became a Junior Ranger Scout. The town was beginning to run out of patience for Finnick's shenanigans.

Then again, the little fox was always griping to Nick about 'being stuck as the big fish in the small pond'. He often spoke of moving to Zootopia where the 'real games' were played.

In spite of Finnick's influences, Nick was no delinquent... most of the time. When he went to the Police Academy, he eventually discovered that Finn had moved to Zootopia to become a dealer in slaves. Actually, he always figured the little fox would do something like become a big time pimp or sing rap... or both.

He sipped his beer as he walked over to the window. While passing behind the couch, he glanced down to see Finn sipping his beer and playing some online poker game for real money.

"You know those games are rigged for the house, right?" mused Nick.

"Not if you know how to play the system," chuckled Finn.

He looked closer and noticed that Finnick's overall winnings topped a million bucks, half of which was still cash in his account.

"Still... it will come to bite you in the ass one day," he replied as he patted him on the head. He only did it because he knew how much the little fox hated it.

"I should bite off one of your pinkies one of these days," he growled.

"You don't even want to think about what I'll bite off if you do," Nick snarled back.

"Kill joy."

Soon, there was a knock at the door. Finnick went to answer, and the delivery wolf looked down on him as he stood there with the extra large pizza box.

"Here ya go, kid," he mused as he handed some bills over and took the pizza boxes, "Keep the change."

The young wolf boy smiled and said, "Thanks mister. Have a great day."

The room was quickly filling with the smell of chicken and anchovies.

"Great," mused Nick, "You got a pizza that's both fowl and fishy at the same time."

"If you don't want any..."

"I did not say that," he grumbled as Finn opened the box.

"Well come and get some," he muttered as he snatched out a big slice, "I ain't gonna serve you."

"And I haven't asked you to," he grumbled as he stepped up and snatched a big slice for himself.

The first bite told Nick it was all real chicken, real anchovies and gooey full bodied cheese. That was another thing he picked up on from Finnick, and that was that it was okay to eat meat as long as it didn't come from a mammal source. There was also red onion, black olives, green pepper and a couple of other things on the pizza as well.

"Do I know how to live it up or what?" mused Finnick between bites.

"Ha," grumbled Nick, "If that was the case, we'd be eating lobster and caviar downtown where the Slave Bosses hang out."

He snorted, "There's more to life than just money and showing it off. Besides... caviar is gross."

Nick chuckled. "Well, you sure eat better than the slaves in your pens do. The beer surely beats the recycled waste water they have to drink."

"You goddamn know I have nothing to do with that," snarled the little fox, "I just take them in and try to sell them out as fast as I can. That way, they don't have to put up with the food and water very long."

"Ah, I kid you... I love ya, sweetheart."

"If ya love me so much, come here and gimme a blowjob," he replied as he pointed at his crotch.

"Not a snowball's chance in flaming hell, you little sicko," he growled back.

"Hey... doesn't hurt to ask, Nick my former padawan."

"But now," he replied in a deeper voice, "the student has surpassed the Master and become..."

There was a knock at the door.

Finnick looked at his phone and mused, "That was quick."

Nick went over to the door, unlocked it and opened it to see...

"Finn buddy, did you order the Jean Clawed van Ramme impersonator?"

A ewe with curled horns was looking back at him.

"Don't be a dick," he replied, "That is Jean Clawed van Ramme."

"You got an actress to get my slave back?!"

She reached out to grab a handful of Nick's shirt just under his chin while taking out his feet with a sweeping kick, and then knocking the wind out of him with an elbow to the gut as she fell on top of him.

"Any other problems?" she asked in a husky feminine sort of way.

"No."

"You see, Nick," chuckled Finnick, "The whole 'action heroine' shtick is just that... a shtick. She uses the cover of the movie company to move around the world inconspicuously while she roots out and kills bastards like the ones who work for the PLO."

"I happened to be in town because said terrorists are setting up operations here," she added. Her vest contained her ample chest as it pressed into Nick's gut.

"So... you really are a martial arts expert and a marksman?" asked Nick wide-eyed.

"Goddamn right," she muttered, "Now tell me more about how and where your slave got pinched..."

' _Why do I have the feeling I just walked into a low grade action movie?_ ' mused Nick.


	17. Her Weaknesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, back in the long haul trailer, Chesty is continuing to be played with by the rabbits until Judy decides she has to remove the gag to speak to her. Once she can speak, she can voice her objections and get the bunnies to give her some time to breath and relax... as much as the ropes allow. Then there's other needs that need to be filled...

by neorenamon

**~~another round of shameless smut~~**

' _Those rabbits... sucking on my nipples..._ ' moaned Chesty, ' _It's such a turn on..._ '

Chesty had not been bred before, nor had anyone play suckled from her motherly breasts. While she had fingered them as part of masturbation, it wasn't the same thing as feeling actually lips and tongues working them over. She had never felt her nips so hard and erect before in her life.

' _AH... I could cum again like this..._ '

Unfortunately, her attempts to communicate with Carrots had been hard to understand with the gag filling her mouth so much, and was easily confused with her aroused moans. It didn't help that in the process of trying to clean her pussy, the same bunny was also licking her throbbing clit.

She even began to wonder if just being tied up as she was was in some way adding to her horniness. That she might actually have some kind of bondage fetish she just hadn't known about before.

It was about then that her stomach made its own announcement by loudly growling.

' _Ugh... I'm getting hungry... and thirsty..._ ' she moaned.

Carrots picked up on that as she announced, "I'm sorry, but I have to remove Mistress' gag for a while."

The rabbits pulled back from her head, and from her boobs as well.

She cradled the shetah's head in her lap once more as she careful undid the gag strap. As the ball was pulled out, the cheetah breathed heavily through her mouth for once.

The bunnies around her grew nervous from the sounds.

"Mistress?" she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Hungry..." she groaned, "Thirsty..."

"Oh no!" replied Carrots, "I'm sorry I waited so long to ask! You must think I'm!.."

"You're fine," she interrupted, "These are trying circumstances at best... Still I'm a bit upset at how easily your brothers and sisters seem to be fine about exploiting me while I'm helpless..."

"I'm sorry," said a buck, "It's just... we've never seen a cheetah up close before..."

"Not one as pretty as you," added a doe.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked, "but I'm a predator..."

"We've been raised to fear predators," replied another doe, "but... Judy likes you."

"She trusts you," added another buck, "and... we should trust you too."

"I am... We're sorry we played with you without asking permission first."

"I forgive you," she replied softly, "I surely have no desire to eat any of you."

The bunnies around her sighed in relief.

Carrots scrambled into the dark to find food, water and another thing or two. She returned a moment later with a small bucket of compressed food pellets, a bottle of water and something else Chesty couldn't see quite clearly.

"I'm sure this isn't up to your standards, Mistress," she said as she began feeding the pellets to Chesty.

"It's food," she mused between bites, "even if it's... man, it tastes like sawdust..."

"Here, this water will wash it down," she replied as she gave her a long drink.

"Oh... and sweetie? I... uh... have to... you know..."

"That's why I brought a bedpan as well, Mistress," she mused as she spoke to the others, "Roll her over so that Mistress can pee."

"Why call me Mistress, sweetie?" asked the shetah, "Nick is your Master. Not I."

"I want you and Master to be together," she sighed, "I want you two... to be my new family."

The rabbits around her reacted with a mix of gasps and sighs as Chesty unloaded her bladder into the pan.

"Ahhh..." she sighed as she urinated, "That feels so good right now..."

Carrots continued watering and feeding her until she was done, then pulled out the bedpan as the cheetah was rolled back onto her ass.

"I'm so very sorry," she said softly as she kissed Chesty on the forehead, "but the gag... must go back in."

"I know," she replied softly, "but before you do... I have a request."

"Anything Mistress!" she chirped happily.

"While I can still speak, I... was wondering if your rabbit kin... would mind playing with me some more?"

There was a murmur among the rabbits.

"Of course, Mistress!" she gushed, "I would be honored!"

"Yeah!" added a Jill, "We thought playing with you was fun too!"

"And... one other thing..."

"Yes?" asked a buck.

"Turn the butt plug back on full for a while," she mused.

"Will do!" gushed Carrots.

She placed the gag back in, retied it, and then leaned down to reach around the cheetah's wide ass to turn the butt vibrator back on again. When her face was back in her crotch, she started licking her pussy again as well as trying to get the shetah's clit to emerge once more.

Two rabbits that Chesty imagined were the same bucks from before went back to suckling and licking her nipples as well. She could feel the bunny hands playing all over her body, squeezing her muscled ass cheeks and thighs as well as stroking her long tail. Their cool bunny noses were also sniffing at her, tickling parts of her like her sides and armpits.

With the vibrator going as well, she soon felt herself getting strongly aroused again.

' _As long as I'm hogtied, I might as well enjoy it,_ ' she mused as she was worked over.

She could feel them adding a new dimension to the play when hands began groping the rest of her breasts, moving them around like they were made of dough, and perhaps they were trying to make a new shape out of them. They just kept snapping back to the same shape they had before.

As her arousal grew again, she renewed her squirming and twisting under the furry pile. She could feel a new wave of juices leaking from both outside and inside her cunt.

Then she realized that she couldn't tell them when to stop making her cum. When she's had enough. With the way rabbits approached sex, she realized that they could be teasing her for hours upon hours. After all, there was a reason that species was cited when they made the phrase, 'Fucking like rabbits'.

"Mmmppphhh..." she moaned, "Hhhmmmbbblll..."

"See?" gushed Carrots, "Mistress is already telling us how much she enjoys our touch. We must be good at this."

"I didn't think I would enjoy being so close to a predator," added Jill.

"I like the feel of her fur so much," added another doe.

"Oh, I have an idea," mused Carrots.

She pulled back just enough to get her mouth out of Chesty's pussy, but she still suckled on her clit. Then she placed her hands in and began fingering her puffy, wet labia with her fingertips.

Chesty leaned her head back to moan louder as Carrot's fingers probed her eagerly.

"Mistress gets so hot and wet so easily," she mused.

Bunny kisses were soon being rained down on Chesty's face.

She shivered as Carrots began pressing two fingers past her labia and down into her vagina. They were longer than her tongue and better suited for the purpose. It made her juices flow even more freely.

' _Ah... they're going to make me cum again!_ '

The back door was suddenly opened as a bright light beam shone in.

"What the hell is going on back here?!" called one of the rams.

The pile of rabbits was fully illuminated as was the parts of the cheetah that could be seen through them.

"We're... we're..." stammered Carrots as she tried making an excuse, "We're making the cheetah suffer for keeping bunnies like us as slaves!"

"I dunno," muttered another ram, "sounds like more of an orgy to me."

"Maybe we should... _help_ them?"

A few rams chuckled darkly as Carrots gulped.


	18. Duh duh duuuhhh... It's CLASSIFIED!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jean Clawed van Ramme tries to use the serial number off Judy's collar to try and track it, they all get a rude surprise.

by neorenamon

Nick and Finnick followed Jean down to her black, unmarked van, but not before she made Nick grab his copy of Judy's sales receipt.

"What do you need this for?" asked Nick as they walked.

"You know those collars carry a homing beacon, right?" she replied.

"No," he answered.

"I didn't know that either," added Finnick.

"I guess that information is still fairly classified then," she mused, "but haven't you ever wondered how runaway slaves with collars are returned over 99% of the time?"

"I don't know," replied Nick.

Finnick shrugged as he mused, "Not my department."

"It's lucky somehow around here has a clue," she sighed.

"But... why do you need to track slaves?"

"How do you think I can track the slave kidnappers?" she grumbled.

"If they don't have the shock collar?" asked Nick.

"Well that just makes my job all the harder."

When she opened a back door, Nick and Finnick saw two things. One side had banks of computers, screens, and a gently humming generator. The other side was just a rack of guns of virtually every type from derringers to light machine guns and grenade launchers.

"Well she's loaded for bear," muttered Nick.

"She's serious about when it comes time to kill," replied Finn.

She went to the keyboard and opened a window. Then she typed in the serial number for Judy's collar.

"SHIT!" she cussed as she looked at the screen, "Do you know your slave's given name?!"

Nick thought about it, but Finnick piped up first, "Judy Hopps."

"What about it?" asked Nick.

"That collar is part of a group of collars, all of whom are classified as TOP SECRET."

"WHAT?!"

"And every last one of that batch was taken to a slave ranch/carrot farm run by the Hopps family."

"You're shitting me!" growled Finnick.

"So what's so classified about those collars?" asked Nick.

"Uh... D'UH! That information is classified!" she snorted back. She glared back at them as she announced, "And no, I'm not a hacker. There's no way in hell I can get that information. Without it, I can't even use the slave tracking system to locate her collar at all."

"Just my damn luck!" spat Nick.

"Crap!" added the small fox, "I've moved several Hopps slaves over the years. Did they all have these classified collars on them?!"

"I can't tell you that unless you supply me with ALL of their collar's serial numbers."

"But clearly there's someone out there who can track those collars, right?!"

"I'm sure there's someone with the clearance to do so, but probably has no motivation to do it right now."

"Oh, I think I can give them the motivation to do it," said Nick with a sneer.

"You aren't think of doing something crazy stupid, are you?!" growled Finnick.

"Just an anonymous tip to the Zootopia Channel 15 News Center," he replied, "Of course, I'll need to find a public phone around here to place the call... somewhere out of the way to minimize listeners..."

"I know that there's still a public phone just outside a closed bowling alley," mused Finnick, "About the only thing hanging around there anymore is a few squatters who don't give a shit any more."

"Perfect..."

( **(sorry for the fairly short chapter)** )


	19. Dirty Damn Pred Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains humiliation, molestation and attempted rape!
> 
> Things get darker for Chesty and Judy as the terrorists set out to make an example of a predator and her supporter/slave.

by neorenamon

**WARNING: Contains humiliation, molestation and attempted rape!**

As the rams moved up into the trailer, the rabbits moved back away from the cheetah. Only one remained at her side. Many of their collar lights turned yellow.

The beams of light from the back was creating silhouettes of the intruders.

"Rabbit," said the largest ram, "Get away from that monster. She needs to be taught a lesson."

"No," she replied as she clutched the bound shetah's head, "I will not abandon her."

"What hold does this slaver scum have over you?!" he asked as his voice rose.

"She is my Mistress," she replied, "and I love her."

"Judy!" said a doe from the retreating rabbits, "Don't stay with her! She's not worthy!"

"Mistress has been nothing but kind to me!" she wailed, "I won't let you rape her!"

'What we have here, boys," he said with a gloat as he looked back, "is a dirty damn pred lover!"

They collectively gasp, although some of them were only acting on the part of the one who did it.

"You know what we do to those, right?" he asked as he shot Judy in the ass with his dart pistol.

"FUCK HER STUPID!" called a ram from the back.

"The slave isn't the one who needs to be made an example of," he replied evenly, "It's the one who owns her!"

While the other rabbits knew better, none of them had the courage to speak up.

"Once our misguided little slave has been deprogrammed, she can go back to being a respectable member of society."

There was a pause before someone handed him a combination wrist and ankle chain harness. He leaned over the hissing cheetah as he chained the rabbit's arms and legs. While her arms were to remain behind her, there was just enough chain down her back and between her ankles to allow her to stand up and walk slowly.

"This monster, on the other hand," he growled, "Must be made an example of for all of her kind!"

Then another larger set was passed up as well. This one had larger wrist and ankle cuffs, but the chains were much shorter. He rolled his captive onto her side. Then this was slapped on the shetah should someone attempt to remove the ropes. It was a new and more difficult layer of restraints to remove.

"Who has the power now?" he growled as he rolled her onto her back.

One of the others moved the now chained rabbit a few feet away from them, but towards the side. She was no closer nor any further away from the rest of her siblings.

 "But boss," said another ram, "She's all tied up in a way we can't fuck her. Are we gonna untie her first?"

"There are other ways we can teach her a lesson," he hissed as he grabbed Chesty's breasts roughly.

She tried to howl in pain as he applied a crushing grip to her boobs. Her body jerked and her back had a strong spasm.

"Ways that are just as effective," he said as he straddled her stomach and opened his zipper.

When he pulled his cock out, it was already erect. He moved up as he parted her breasts, and then inserted his erection into the gap. Then he mashed them around his boner's shaft, leaving his penis' head sticking out on the other side.

"Oh..." said someone, "He's gonna titty-fuck her!"

"That'll show her who the real boss is!" agreed another.

"Can we do her when you're done, boss?!"

"The more, the merrier," he groaned as he began moving his cock back and forth between her tits.

The lights shifted so that almost everyone had a view of the cheetah's violation and humiliation, including the rabbits huddled in the back.

Some of the other rams were so worked up by the scene that they decided to jerk themselves off to it.

The shetah, on the other hand, was only groaning in pain as her breasts were mashed around the ram's cock without a care.

Without warning, he began blowing his wad all over Chesty's face and neck.

"There, you bitch," he hissed as he stood up, "You have got what you had coming to you!"

The moment was interrupted as someone cocked their semi-automatic pistol. They heard the slide moving back and snapping forward as bullet was chambered.

"What are you damn perverts doing?" asked a ewe's voice.

"We're gonna teach this damn pred a lesson!" replied a ram as some of the lights shifted back to show the ewe in her night robes clutching her Colt 1911A2 pistol which most of them knew was in .45 ACP and had a double stacked clip to hold 14 bullets at one time.

"You bastards!" she hissed as she raised the weapon and aimed it at the largest ram, "Look at those poor slaves! Don't you think they've been traumatized enough as it is?!"

"You would side with our enemies?!" he growled.

A couple of the rams placed their hands on their sidearms, preparing to draw their revolvers or pistols from their holsters.

"If we sink to their level, are we any better than they are?!"

"The only way to contain these monsters is to collar them!" he retorted, "Make them the slaves!"

"I didn't join the PLO to use one evil to justify another, I joined to make all mammals free!"

"You are a naive fool!!"

"I'm the fool with the gun! The Zootopia cell leader agrees with me!" she hissed, "Leave them all alone! You have 10 seconds to get out of that trailer or I will blow your balls off!!"

He zipped up his pants as he stepped away from the shetah. "Very well," he growled in defeat, "Everyone. Pull out. We will act in accordance with the wishes of the leader's assistant... for now."

She watched them all warily as they filed past her. Once they were out of her sight, she reholstered her gun and lifted up a 25 pound bag of food pellets onto the end.

"I'm really ashamed of my comrades right now," she said as she hauled the bag back and began refilling the bins and the smaller more portable food containers, "Many of them have suffered at the hands of preds, or have had immediate family members that have also been treated so... or even killed. They may have been collared or even forced into slavery."

There was a collective gasp as some of the rabbits inched forwards towards Judy.

"But that does not excuse their barbarism!" she hissed, "The world wouldn't be any different if herbivores collared the preds and treated them like trash! I don't want to live in a world like that either!"

When the bag was empty, she came over and used a handkerchief to wipe off Chesty's face. Pausing by Judy's side, she looked back and said, "I... I can't help her... not now... not without the right key."

She then took the hankie along with the empty bag and withdrew back out, closing the large metal doors behind her and securing the bar across the them.


	20. Up His Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jean Clawed van Ramme arrives at the bowling alley for Nick to make his call, Finnick tells her to stay in the van. When questioned, he tells her she has too many valuables to leave them unguarded. That's not his real reason tho...

by neorenamon

"Here we are," mused the ewe as they pulled into the parking lot of the abandoned bowling alley.

"This place really is a dump," said Nick as he looked out the windshield.

"So where are the squatters?"

"They'd be inside at this time of the day," replied Finnick, "Better off not being seen."

"And the phone's on the outside of the building?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, I'm sure any phone inside was cut from service years ago."

"I better lock things up..." said Jean as she started to undo her seat belt.

"You should stay here," interrupted the small fox.

"Why?"

He jerked his thumb towards the back and said, "Because of that stuff. As soon as we're out of sight, this van will be checked out by a local gang. If you want to come back to see this thing on blocks without tires, be my guest."

"Fine..." she muttered as she tugged on her collar, "Just don't take all day."

"And don't shoot anyone unless they're going to do actual damage," he added, "The last thing we need is to have cops crawling around here and making Nick explain himself."

"Alright," she replied, "but I don't think anyone will cry if I have to use some smoke grenades and rubber bullets."

"Probably not," he replied, "But there is one other thing."

"What's that?"

"Nick here needs a gun," he announced, "A real gun."

"I thought you said..."

"It's for intimidating any locals hanging around the phone," he sighed, "In case they get any ideas."

"I just need a revolver," mused Nick as he looked at the wall of guns.

"Knock yourself out," she muttered, "Ammo is in the bins on the floor."

Walking back, he picked out a Sheep & Wolf 629 Revolver in .44 magnum. He picked out a waist belt and hip holster for the weapon, and then loaded it up with .44 mag semi-jacketed hollow points while loading a dozen more bullets into the loops around the belt.

"That should work," mused Finnick.

"What about you?" asked Nick.

"Any handgun whose recoil I can handle won't impress the vermin and preds around here," he said, "I guess you'll have to do the job for the both of us."

Nick opened the back door as the two filed out. "So what's the real reason you're leaving Ram-Bo-Peep behind?" he asked after he closed the door.

"Body armor? Half a dozen guns?" he replied, "I'm sure that will alarm the locals and bring in some gangbangers. She shoots them and more show up. The body count will force the police to show up, and they'll just roll in in their SWAT van and then the real bloodshed begins."

"I see."

"And of course, they'll question what the heck you're doing around here."

"That's it?"

He nodded as they headed for the alley on the side of the bowling alley. The alley was littered with dumpsters and garbage barrels. There was hardly a yard wide path cleared down the middle. The whole place reeked of urine and trash so that neither fox could identify any other smell.

"I'll stay behind you," muttered the small fox as he followed behind the larger one.

The narrowness of the alley combined with the height of the buildings on either side kept most of the alley shrouded in shadows.

As the walked further, they could hear noises from up ahead. It came across as sucking sounds.

Nick put his hand on the pistol grip, but didn't draw it.

As they walked past a pair of dumpsters, they came across two naked spotted hyenas, one of whom was clearly giving a blow job to the larger one as they sat on the pavement. The larger one was watching them closely, but the smaller was too involved in the act to pay them any mind.

"Don't mind us, lady," muttered Nick, causing the big one to give a toothy grin.

Finnick raised an eyebrow, but said nothing until they were out of earshot. "Lady?" he asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "The females look just like the males until they've had a litter, and in fact they're bigger, meaner and probably uglier as well. They even have genitals that make them look like they have a cock and balls... they have three times the androgen of their male counterparts, after all."

"And those bastards have jaws that would snap any of our bones like twigs."

They kept moving, looking about for any more hyenas. They were pack scavengers, after all, and were rumored to even make a kill or two if they thought no one was looking.

They finally got to the phone 'booth'. Nick smiled as most of the phone book was still hanging on the side from a fairly thick chain. "It's time to stir the pot and see what happens," he said as he started pulling out change.

"It's not too hard to think about," replied Finnick, "Late story on the PLO infiltration of the city and collared rabbits are getting kidnapped, the Mayor's office makes a statement denying it tomorrow morning, Chief Clawhauser makes his own statement telling everyone how the ZPD has everything under control and there's nothing to worry about while stating he has no knowledge of the collar problem, and then those classified agents in the government swoop in to try and track down those classified collars."

"If we keep an eye on them, I'm sure they'll take us right to Chesty and Carrots," agreed Nick.

"I'm sure the muscle with us will be quite happy to ventilate any PLO goons that try to get in our way."

...

Meanwhile...

...

Jean sat in the back of the van with her 4-bore double barreled shotgun across her lap. Even with rubber slugs loaded, it was nothing to sneeze at. Next to that was a single shot 40mm grenade launcher loaded with buckshot rounds.

It was hot where she was, and was worse under her coat of wool. Drinking a bottle of water wasn't enough, so she shed her vest.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" she muttered.

Soon, she was stripping out of her pants and shirt as well, leaving the panties as the only thing guarding her modesty. The heavy wool was on her back and sides, but still she had some covering her almost everywhere.

Hearing movement outside, she stood to look out the back door windows. She had to stretch to her tip-toes to get high enough to see. There was a really big pair of eyes looking back.

'KODIAK!' she realized as a set of claws came into one of the doors. The door was ripped loose as she saw herself face to face with not only a large Kodiak boar, but several jackals standing around him.

"Looks like we hit pay dirt, boys," growled the bear as he looked around.

She fired both barrels at his face, but a quick movement on his part took the slugs in his arm instead.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he mused as she turned to dive for the grenade launcher. 

A swat from his paw caught her first, pinning her down to the floor of the van.

"Let's clean up," he growled, but the jackals couldn't get past the bear or open the doors.

She reached back over her head and used her thick nails to strike at his wrist. It was a weak point that caused him to pull it back and growl.

When she grabbed the grenade launcher and turned back, he growled, "Only one shot? You think that's enough to stop me? The rest of the boys will tear you apart."

"I don't have to stop all of them," she replied, "Just you. Your corpse will keep the rest out long enough for me to set the bomb."

"You'd blow yourself up," he replied.

"Better than being violated by scum like you!" as she raised the weapon.

"Brave talk, sheep."

Suddenly, there was a large number of growls. The bear looked around to see the front of the building lined with hyenas. A whole pack of them to be exact. Several of them had weapons, including a few firearms. The bear and jackals were outnumbered at least three to one.

"Get off our property!" growled the largest.

The bear scowled before he said, "Come on, we got better shit to do than throw down with them." He turned and stalked away from the van, leading the jackals as he went.

"Thanks for warning us, fox," she said as Nick walked up behind, "but I suggest you take your things and go as well."

"Yeah," mused Nick, "No problem. Just here to use the phone."

Fortunately, none of the hyenas could see into the back of the van. The two foxes climbed into the back after tossing in the door the giant bear tore off.

"Well it looks like someone needs to be sheared," mused the smaller fox.

"What do you know about that?" she grumbled.

"Hey, I've had a few odd jobs before I came to Zootopia," he replied.

"Sheep shearing?" asked Nick.

There was sheep farms for a number of generations, and they were bred to produce wool in much larger quantities than normal. The downside to the breeding was the sheep could no longer shed wool naturally. It had to be sheared off or grow to dangerous levels. The sheep couldn't shear themselves without help, so there was a number of 'sheep barbers' who did nothing but go around and shear the sheep so the wool could be sold on the open market.

"Yeah, I'm sure the studio wouldn't be letting her run around unless she had some kind of shearing cutter with her," mused Finnick, "Am I right?"

She nodded.

"Fine," said Nick, "I'll drive out of here. We can hide out in my parking garage while... Finn here does his thing."

He glanced back as he climbed into the driver's seat and adjusted it so he could drive properly. Fortunately there wasn't much size difference between him and Jean. Glancing back, he noticed Finnick was getting a bit touchy-feely for just seeing how much her wool was matted.

"Yeah, it's not bad," he mused, "I can get most of this off in one piece."

Getting the wool off in less than three pieces was the sign of a true master of shearing.

"I have something I can hang over the back until we get under cover," she offered as she covered over the missing back door with one of the cabinets she used for spare parts and gun accessories. With it laying across the opening, it was too wide to just fall out.

Nick sighed as he started up and pulled into traffic. ' _I'd swear he's just doing this to get a chance to fuck her._ '


	21. In the Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayor Lionheart finds out about the news coverage and he's not happy about it. He had to watch it on television like everyone else.
> 
> Meanwhile, Nick leaves Finnick to shear Jean in the back of her van while he retreats to his apartment.

by neorenamon

Mayor Lionheart sat behind his large and expensive mahogany desk while passing the time before going out to an expensive dinner and then return home to be pampered until he had to waltz into work around noon the next day.

"Today's top story from Zootopia Channel 15 News Center," announced Cheetah Ubetcha, "TERRORISTS IN ZOOTOPIA! This is a ZC-15 exclusive!"

He blinked at his 48" flat screen TV he kept along the side wall.

"We have sources that indicate that the Prey Liberation Organization is starting up within city limits!"

He gripped the edges of his desk.

"Not only are they here to spread fear and dissent among the city and its slave population, but they are furthermore kidnapping rabbit slaves no doubt for some nefarious purpose!"

His claws began digging into the wood of the desk.

"Witnesses have also called in claiming that the PLO have launched attacks against the ZPD from unmarked black panel vans!"

"Dammit," he cussed, "Why wasn't I advised of this story before they put it on the air?!"

"We will continue to keep you posted as this story developed," he continued, "and we switch to Laura In'Ram for the international news stories this evening."

"SECRETARY!" he howled, "Get in here NOW!"

A moment passed before a ewe poked her head in his door. She was wearing her jacket and had her purse as she was getting ready to leave for the night. After all, it was just past 9 PM.

"Yessir?"

"Get back to work!" he growled, "I need a press release for the 11 o'clock news ASAP! I can't believe those news jerks would spring such things on me at this time of the night!"

She glanced at the TV before she said, "Well... you know they endorsed your rival for the last election. Perhaps they're still sore... about the less than flattering things..."

"I know what I said! I was there after all! Goddamn media bias these days!"

Sighing heavily, she said, "I'll... get my notepad and pen... sir."

...

Meanwhile...

...

Nick yawned as he watched Finnick lube the shearing trimmer. He had Jean sitting on her ass in the middle of the van's floor on a sheet of cardboard while he prepared to remove her excess wool.

"You kids have fun," he mused as he opened the door, "I have a beer and a nap to catch up on."

A funny thing to say considering Nick was the youngest of the three currently in the van.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll have loads of fun," said the smaller fox with a grin, "I think I'm gonna get a good 15 to 17 pounds of wool this time around."

"You know what you're doing, right?" she asked.

"Do I know what I'm doing?" he replied with a snort, "Did Peccarycaso know how to paint?!"

"I'm only agreeing to this because I'm too hot in this sector of Zootopia," she muttered.

"Whatever works," mused Nick as he closed the door.

"Just relax, keep you feet off the floor, and this should go pretty smoothly," said the smaller fox.

"It's not like I've never been sheared before," she muttered.

"I am aware of that, but keeping you talking will help keep you from... getting distracted by the sound of the trimmer." He switched it on, starting up the characteristic buzzing noise it made.

"Why are you sheep barbers so chatty?" she grumbled.

He placed the trimmer towards the back of her neck and began pulling it down her back towards her tail. He would part the wool in the back so he could perform the more delicate trimming as he worked around her sides and on to her front.

"I could always sing to you," he replied.

"You sing?"

"I've been accused of worse things."

"Then... go ahead," she sighed.

"Beep, beep, I'm a sheep," he sang, "Beep beep, I'm a sheep!.."

"Sing something else!" she protested.

He paused before he launched into...

"Canine goes 'woof'  
Feline goes 'meow'  
Bird goes 'tweet'  
And mouse goes 'squeak'  
Cow goes 'moo'  
Frog goes 'croak'  
And the elephant goes 'toot'  
Ducks say 'quack'  
And fish go 'glub'  
And the seal goes 'ow ow ow'

"But there's one sound that no one knows. What does the fox say?

" 'Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!..' "

"Just go back to talking!" she growled.

"As you wish, milady," he replied.

...

Elsewhere...

...

Nick chugged a few beers in an attempt to feel better, but it wasn't doing much good. He wasn't even hungry enough to heat up a bowl of ramen.

"Oh Judy," he sighed, "I've been such a jerk to you... and now I can't tell you how sorry I am."

His mind drifted back to the moments he had cuddling with her. The times they shared as short as they were.

" _Don't worry, Master,_ " sighed Judy, " _I forgive you... I'll be back in your arms before you know it._ "

He snapped his head around half expecting to see his rabbit slave at his side, but there was nothing there.

' _Great,_ ' he mused, ' _Now I'm hearing things._ '

He finished off his fourth beer before crawling onto the sofa. Looking over at the bed, he could almost see Chesty and Judy enjoying each other's company as he watched. He didn't even need the playback from his phone because the details were still engraved into his brain.

Turning on his phone, he searched for the latest news from the Zootopia Channel 15 News Center. He got a replay of the lead story he leaked to them.

"I betcha the Mayor and the Chief are having kittens right now," he muttered.

...

The Mayor glanced at the handwritten speech. "Denial... denial... Blame the media... denial... denial... Demand they reveal their sources... denial... denial... Ah, I'm glad I wrote such a good speech." He turned to the secretary and announced, "Prepare my best suit for the press conference I'm calling."

"At once, sir," she muttered as she turned to leave, "They should be coming in less than half an hour. A bunch of them are still covering the indoor hoofball game, after all."

"Whatever," he replied as he stood.

She glanced back over her shoulder as he started pulling his shirt over his head. He was a large pred with well defined abs and pecs, after all.

Shaking her head, she went after his suit, pants and other accessories.

...

"How does that feel, sweetheart," asked Finnick as he and the ewe sat surrounded by her shed wool. She was completely sheared from her neck down.

"Lighter... but I almost swear you're trying to make me horny," she panted.

He claimed he was being careful as he trimmed around her nipples and crotch, but he well knew that the vibrations from the trimmer were going right into her sensitive spots.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" he replied as he waggled his brows.

She surprised him by replying, "Yes."

He moved about to stand on her thighs as he gripped one of her breasts with both hands. Leaning in, he kissed the moderately firm nipple.

She placed one hand behind his head and the other in the small of his back.

The small fox opened his mouth further to start sucking on said nipple. It made her teat get firmer even faster.

Her breathing was soon quickening again. She laid back bringing the fennec fox onto her stomach. Her legs came up around him, quivering in the open air.


	22. Trailer Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, back in the trailer...

by neorenamon

Jill helped Judy to get back to Chester's side while the other rabbit's slowly crept back away from the far end of the trailer as they made their way around in the dark.

"I'm so sorry," said Jill, "We're supposed to be family... and we abandoned you like cowards." She glared back at the others as she added, "And we judged your Mistress... even if we don't have the right to."

"It's alright," replied Judy, "Rabbits... we do what we must to survive... Have large families... run from fights... hide from danger... I can understand that."

"But we're civilized now," she mused sorrowfully, "We're supposed to be better than our base instincts... I'm so ashamed right now."

She tugged at her hands behind her back and said, "If you want to say you're sorry, than feed and water Miss Chester for me. Keep the pan around for when she needs to... do her 'business'. She's very sweet and kind... if you're really sorry, she'll forgive you all."

All of bunnies huddled around the cheetah once more as Jill brought over food pellets and water. Then she cautiously removed the gag before offering her handfuls of the compressed pellets.

"Look," Chester said, "I'm no stranger to running away."

There was a murmur among the rabbits.

"We didn't just evolve our great speed to run down prey," she continued, "but to also run away from larger predators or those who move in packs. A loner can't beat a pack and we know it."

"But you don't run away from cowardice," sighed Jill.

"Rabbits can fight too," she replied as she munched on pellets and drank the water, "but you have to pick your fights carefully. Try to avoid battles you cannot win. It's better to lose or flee if it means living to fight another day... so I forgive you."

"Well... you're one of us now," she mused as the bunnies huddled closer, "No more cowardice. No more running. We will fight for Miss Chester in Judy's place. Nothing is quite as savage as a cornered rabbit. Nothing is quite as furious as when a mob of rabbits swarm."

"But... who knows how many of you will die..." replied Judy.

"You can put the gag back in if you want," sighed Chester.

"No," replied Jill as she looked around, "We don't need that anymore. We... trust you now."

"Good," she giggled, "The taste of rubber in my mouth was getting old." She paused before she added, "Well the food pellets aren't anything to write home about either."

"I know what tastes better," said Judy as she moved closer to the shetah's head. The rabbit leaned in and stuck her tongue into her mouth, working around to pick out the pellet pieces lodged in her teeth. Considering the size differences, Judy could get most of her face into her jaws without too much trouble. Jill leaned in from the other side to add her tongue as well.

Chester kept her mouth wide open to let the rabbits work around her mouth, but she couldn't keep her teeth from brushing against their fur.

Other rabbits were soon licking and grooming around her face, neck and chest getting all of the jiz that the simple wipe might have missed. The green lights from their collars was almost enough to see by since they were in such close proximity.

...

Meanwhile, in another trailer...

...

The assistant PLO cell leader sighed as she pulled an all niter in what passed for an office. It was really just about a dozen square feel cordoned off with corrugated tin sheets and a cloth curtain. She opened her laptop and used the Bluetooth to establish a secure connection with the cell leader.

An image of the back of a large chair appeared.

"We have the 23rd package," she began, "but there's... complications."

"I've heard that a ZPD predator was taken along with it?" asked the leader, their voice altered electronically to be quite deep.

"Yes, that is so. A cheetah to be precise."

"How are the men treating her?"

"Utterly shamefully," she replied, "I had to... intervene... but, the one squad leader had already used her breasts for... sexual purposes."

"I take it you intervened before they got to... more physical abuses?"

"Yes, I did."

"I... am not surprised, but I am disappointed in their lack of discipline. In their lack of dedication to our overall goals... However, they are useful idiots to me at the moment. When we lose some of them later on... I shall not lose any sleep over it."

There was no response.

"There are other... complications," they continued, "Someone has leaked part of our plan to the News Media. So far, it's considered a local story, but it will soon spread across the nation. Across the globe. Acquisition of the final package is your paramount duty now."

"We know the final package is in the city limits, but something is preventing us from accurately tracking down the collar's signal. It's as if the package is being kept in a Faraday Cage somewhere within the city limits... as soon as the slave moves out of that environment, we'll get locked onto it."

"Now that the word is out, the city dwellers will all be running their slave's collar IDs to see if one of theirs has an untraceable collar. Hopefully, they will make the mistake of informing the authorities of this. With our... inside sources... we should be able to grab the package as soon as the information hits official channels. We might not even need to track the signal ourselves."

"Well, that would be good news."

"In the meantime, keep a closer eye on the 'guest'. I don't want any other soldiers in there besides you. The men cannot be trusted around a defenseless female."

"I shall take care of that."

"How... mobile... is she?"

"She has been excessively tied up and short manacled at the hands and feet."

The voice sighed. "Men and their rope fetishes. Remove the ropes. Give her some more room to... maneuver. Has she been fed and watered?"

"The latest package seems to be her slave, so it appears that she is being taken care of. However, the men chained her arms behind her back... so I'm not so sure... maybe one of her siblings has taken over care?"

"They aren't afraid of the pred?"

"One of the men reported that when they came in... the rabbits and pred were... cuddling."

"Well make sure that she has been fed, watered and had other... needs taken care of."

The communication channel closed, so she closed the laptop before moving over to her cot.


	23. Shagging the Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick comes to make up with Jean once he gets her worked up with his nipple sucking. He learns that ewes have a few tricks 'up their sleeves'.

by neorenamon

Jean lay panting with Finnick on her stomach. She was quite worked up by the way he was licking and sucking on her nipple. She did ask him to do it, after all.

"So babe," said Finnick, "Can we get to..."

"Yes," she replied, "Shag this sheep."

"I like it when they get right to the point," he smirked.

When he removed his shorts, she noticed he was already hard and ready to go. He crawled back and tested her pussy with his fingers, noting how wet she had become from suckling on her teat.

She put her legs about his neck as he positioned himself to fuck her. The size difference between the two became all the more apparent, but he went ahead and mated with her anyways.

As he stuck his cock in, he noticed that his penis felt loose inside her vagina, but then it suddenly got tighter around it.

"Wow," he panted as he banged her, "I didn't think you'd be so tight. Virgin?"

"No," she giggled, "That's just something all of us sheep do. We contract around the male's cock in order to get them to feel it more strongly, and then they finish mating with us sooner."

"Really?" he replied as he worked her faster.

"Yep," she sighed, "That's one of the reasons that ewes are in demand... as prostitute slaves."

"Oh... sorry to hear that," he replied.

He was glad she didn't know about him being a slave salesman. Actually, he did hear about many of his ewe slaves being sent into prostitution services, but he didn't want her to know that.

"Well at least I didn't try to pull the wool over your eyes," she replied. Finnick remained silent a moment, so she added, "That was a little sheep humor."

"Oh..." he replied as he rolled his eyes, "Stick to your day job there, dollface."

"Everyone's a critic," she muttered.

He grunted as he banged her, noting that her pussy had contracted even tighter around his shaft. It made his sex with her feel really special.

"I would have thought you'd be used to taking a bigger dick than mine," he grunted.

"Oh, I am," she mused, "but like I said, sheep can make themselves feel tight for any cock."

He stopped moving as he began pumping his seed into her vagina.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he panted, "but I feel like I'm selling you short."

"You shouldn't worry about..."

"Fortunately, I have something better in mind for that," he mused as he held up his hand.

"You're going to finger me?" she asked skeptically.

He balled his fingers into a fist as he replied, "No, I'm giving the fist and about half of my arm."

"Well that is certainly more filling," she purred, "You're so considerate..."

"For a shrimp?" he asked.

"I was going to say 'for a predator', but I guess that's part of it too."

"I get picked on a lot for my size," he sighed, "being kind of stuck between the medium sized predators and the small ones."

He clustered his fingers about his thumb and began pushing into her vaginal opening. Considering how wet she already was, his hand went in pretty quickly.

"I have to admit you're pretty _handy_ ," she giggle.

"You have _goat_ to be _kidding_. Could _ewe_ just stop with the jokes?" he replied as he pushed his hand in further, balling it into a fist.

"Alright," she replied, " _Ewe_ win."

As he came up to his elbow, he stopped before pulling back. When he got to his wrist, he pushed in again. It became a cycle that increased in speed each time it was completed.

Her breathing quickened as he kept working her cunt, and her juices began flowing even more freely about his forearm. He could tell because her legs were soon wrapped about his neck more strongly. The only reason he wasn't getting strangled was because her feet were crossed behind his head.

"Oh yeah," she moaned, "You're gonna make me cum like this!"

"That's the idea," he panted as he kept fisting her.

A gush of fluid from around his arm told him she was into her orgasm, so he kept his fist going to prolong it as much as he could. She was arching her back, lifting her ass off the floor. When she was finished, she then collapsed back onto it.

"Was it good for you?" he panted as he lay on her crotch.

"It was... amazing," she panted back.

He slowly pulled his arm out of her with a sucking sound and then a pop.

Just then, something that sounded like playing the first dozen notes of "I wish I was in Dixie" on car horns was sounding. Then it repeated as Jean got up.

"It's my phone," she sighed, "I have to take this call..."

"It's okay," he answered, "I know how that is."


	24. Rumor Mill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mayor gives an early press conference to dispel possible rumors about the slave kidnappings and the untraceable collars.

by neorenamon

Nick arose early, even before the sun and his alarm clock. He yawned and stretched out as he sat up. His head was aching a bit from all the beer he drank the night before, so he went to the fridge to get another one.

"Why do I feel like I'm too old for this?" he muttered as he sipped the beer slowly.

He also had a kink in his neck from sleeping with the shock collar on. It was something he wasn't used to yet.

Taking out a ramen bowl, he poured in the rest of the beer instead of using water and popped it into the microwave oven. The microwaves would break down some of the beer while cooking so it's effects wouldn't be as strong on him. After all, he was just blunting the effects of his hangover, not trying to get drunk again.

After eating breakfast, he stalked off to the shower to get cleaned up for the day.

' _I have to get her back,_ ' he mused as the warm water cascaded over his body.

His mother wanted him to get her back because she was his property, but he wanted her back for his own... selfish reasons.

' _I owe her her freedom,_ ' he sighed.

The towel was still a bit damp from the day before, but he didn't really care at that point. It still did the job as he toweled off his body.

' _What if she doesn't want me back?_ ' he asked, ' _What if her kidnappers are treating her better than me?_ '

Once he was done, he went out to check his phone for messages. He wondered if Finnick had any news about the kidnappers while he was with the mercenary. There was no new messages.

' _Hah, he's probably been shagging her all night,_ ' he sighed.

There was a notification from the Mayor's Office. It annoyed Nick that as a city employee, he had to take all official announcements from the city no matter how boring they were. Checking the time stamp, he noticed it must have been made and released some time after he fell asleep.

The Mayor was standing behind a podium in a sharp suit looking smug as he looked out over the room full of the assembled reporters. His eyes darted back and forth as he waited for the right moment to begin his speech.

"There are rumors circulating on the mainstream media about terrorist attacks and slave kidnappings in my beloved city of Zootopia," he began, "and I am here to assure you that they are nothing more than rumors and fear mongering by my political enemies. They know I'll be re-elected soon, and since they have no other issue to use against me, they're ginning up some half baked story to instill fear about my next term."

He paused to adjust his tie. Nick noticed he tended to do that whenever he was telling a big lie.

"There has been a minor increase in prey-related gangs who are taking pot shots at the ZPD, but I assure you it's not related to any conspiracy about slave kidnappings and Chief Clawhauser will have the matter under control as soon as possible."

He adjusted his tie again.

"Zootopia is a city shining on the sea and order will be restored shortly. There is no need to panic. I have kept this city secure for years, and I shall continue to do so for years more."

' _He's laying the crap on thick today,_ ' sighed Nick.

However, Lionheart was a popular Mayor and his enemies had trouble making any charges stick against him. He had been involved in a number of scandals and emerged from them unscathed. While he kept an iron grip on city employees, he always had a back door excuse for whenever they were caught misbehaving even in the times Nick was sure they were just following his orders, like the insider trading scandal or the kickbacks from the various contractors who were supposed to be awarded jobs based on the lowest bidder (instead of the one giving him the biggest bribe).

"I shall now take questions," he mused. He looked around until he pointed at a reporter with a hand up and said, "You. Ask your question."

"So people are panicking and running all their slave's ID numbers for nothing?" asked a she-wolf.

"I can't say that's harming anyone," he replied, "No more than calling the supermarket to see if something's in stock. Well... unless you're on the switchboard taking all those calls." The last part was said with a chuckle that was reflected by the gathered reporters.

"So who's taking the Championships this year?" asked a bulky bear.

Nick closed the recording. He wasn't a big fan of overpaid professional sports players.

His phone rang.

' _Who's calling me..._ ' he mused as he glanced at the screen, ' _Oh, it's Finnick..._ '

"Yello?" he asked.

"It's Finnick," he replied, "I'm taking the day off work to help Jean get some leads."

' _He's gonna shag her some more._ '

"Yeah, well since I'm back on the clock, I gotta drag my butt down to work and hand out some more tickets," he sighed back.

"I'll leave you a message if anything should come up," replied Finn.

' _Besides your dick?_ ' he thought, but only replied, "Thanks, bud."

"What are friends for?" he chuckled as he closed the call.


	25. Meanwhile, back at the 'Ranch'...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy dreams of the time when Bonnie and Stu first sold her into slavery to keep the Carrot Farm going.

by neorenamon

Judy was excited when she woke up for her 6th birthday. Bonnie and Stu promised her something special for her special day along with the 23 other kits who shared her birthday. Of course, half of them were 7 or 8 years old and already going to school. Judy was part of a particularly large litter of 12 that year. She was due to enter within a couple of months.

She came into the living room where she could see Bonnie and Stu smiling and waiting for them. It didn't take long for the room to be full of all two dozen kits.

"Now children," said Bonnie, "What we're giving you today are very special gifts. They're worth a bunch of carrots and they've been given to you... by some people with... many bucks to spend..."

Judy didn't understand what she meant, but was excited to get them anyways. Being on a poor carrot farm meant there was many sacrifices to be made. All of her clothing was hand-me-downs from her older sisters, and generally not in good repair. She glanced down at her ragged dress as evidence of that.

"Now gather round, children," said Stu as he picked up the first box. He opened the box as Judy eagerly stepped up before him.

"You won't have to worry about pulling carrots 12 hours a day," said Bonnie, "You'll have a special place to go... they'll feed you and give you better clothes there."

Stu pulled out a really fancy looking collar. It even had a light of some kind on the side. "They say these are so special, they're experimental." he mused as he slipped it about Judy's neck, "It might sting a bit so don't be alarmed by it."

Judy felt a sharp sting in the back of her neck. She yelped.

"That will pass in a few seconds," assured Bonnie.

Then Stu slipped a chip into her collar at some square box and the collar constricted to fit her throat better.

"See?" he said, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

The other kits were more skittish as the collars were placed about their necks. She could see the green lights turning on as they were adjusted, and some of them were soon flashing yellow.

"Calm down, children," said Bonnie, "Panic and fear will only makes things worse for you."

"Just remember that we love you," added Stu, "and one day, we'll come bring you back."

That made Judy afraid.

A large tiger in a dark gray jumpsuit came strolling from the hallway into the living room. There was a large symbol on his left breast pocket that Judy had never seen before.

"Are they ready to go?" he said as he looked about from rabbit to rabbit, checking to make sure the lights on their collars were glowing.

"Yes," sniffed Bonnie, "They are."

"Take them out to the truck," he replied, "The payments will be deposited in your bank account within the hour."

Bonnie broke down and began weeping. She covered her face with both hands.

"I'll... take them..." said Stu.

When they saw their mother crying, some of the other kits began weeping too. Their collar lights turned yellow.

"Come on, children," he said softly, "Mommy... she has things to do... I have to take you somewhere else. Just follow me and behave like the good little kits you are." His voice sounded stressed and Judy couldn't understand why that was.

The group followed Stu down the hallway and out the front door. Outside, there was a really big truck with a half dozen more tigers around the back. They had the same jumpsuits on. The double back doors were standing wide open with a step ladder down on one side.

A larger tiger came over and growled at Stu, "Get these brats in the truck fast, we're on a schedule."

Stu nodded as they reached the back of the truck. Some climbed the ladder while others were lifted up and in by the father rabbit himself. There was only one light on in back, and even that was enough to see two more tigers waiting for them.

While all of the tigers outside were male, the slightly smaller ones inside were females. They were simply dressed in short skirts and tube tops, the upper part bearing the same logo as the men's jumpsuits. Their hands and feet were wrapped from just behind their fingers/toes back to their wrist/ankles.

"I swear... we'll bring you home again... some day..." sobbed Stu as he stepped back.

Judy watched in horror as one by one, they were handled by the females. One would place a hand over their faces and hold their head in place while the other pulled their arms behind their backs and taped their arms together at the wrists. She turned to bolt for the way out, but the large doors all but slammed together in her face.

"Don't run," said one of the tigresses, "It will only make matters worse for you."

"MOMMY!!" she screamed, "DADDY!!" She felt a crippling shock from her collar and collapsed to her knees.

The other rabbits dropped to the knees cowering in total fear as a tigress came to her side. She gave Judy a powerful slap across her jaw.

"Calm down, damn you!!" she growled, "Keep that up and you'll die of shock before we get you to the auction!!"

She couldn't help sobbing as the tigress pulled her into a hug.

"Learn to behave and things will go much better for you," said the other tigress.

' _NEVER!!_ ' thought Judy as the tigress came towards her with the roll of tape, ' _I'll get back home ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!!_ ' 

She awoke suddenly as she found her head cushioned between the twin mounds of Chester's breasts. She was laying on the cheetah's stomach face down with her legs hanging over the sides of her hips.

Her mild panic was enough to make her collar beep a warning, so she made herself calm down. After all those years of wearing a collar, she was used to doing it.

"Go back to sleep," offered Chester, "Maybe you're dreams will be better this time."

She turned her head from side to side as she pressed deeper into the cleft of her bosom, leaving her nose turned high enough to breathe easily. The other bunnies snuggled closer around her until she went back to sleep.


	26. Cold Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick gets some calls from the office interrupting his... private time. Ah, the life of a 'wage slave' never ends.

by neorenamon

Finnick awoke after the marathon shagging of Jean the night before. He yawned, stretched and slipped on a pair of shorts while he checked his phone for messages.

"Oh," he mused, "The price of pawsickles has gone up 10% this week."

"What?" muttered Jean half awake.

"I'm invested in a pawsickle company," he replied evenly, "I gotta do something to supplement my income from working the slave auction."

She chuckled before she replied, "I'm invested in soybean futures."

"Now there's a thrilling crop," he muttered.

"It makes tofu," she replied, "the key ingredient in fake meat."

"Oh yeah, I guess there's that."

His phone rang. Glancing down, he noticed it was from the auction house.

"I gotta take this," he mused as he slipped into the driver's seat and out the door.

"Of course," she replied.

He glanced back at the shaved ewe and admired the view a few seconds before closing the door.

"Hello?" he said as he answered the call, "Mrs Hopps? How are you doing?"

He waited a moment as she spoke.

"Mister Bovinski?" he asked, "He's retired about 4 years now. I'm managing his accounts."

Another pause.

"You're saying that because of something you saw on TV, you tried to trace all of the collars by their serial numbers that were sent to you 10 years ago and all 24 of them are not traceable?" he said as he repeated her question back to her.

Another pause.

"I see," he continued, "Well I'm not at the office right now so I can't look up the old records. They've been moved down to the storage facility anyways. I won't be able to do anything about it until tomorrow."

There was a loud noise on the phone.

"I'm not blowing you off, Mrs Hopps. I swear. This matter will be looked into at the first opportunity."

Another pause.

"No, I don't know offhand anything about experimental collars or government programs. I haven't gone through all of Mister Bovinski's records since he retired. Most of that stuff is in cold storage now anyways."

"Morning Finn," muttered someone nearby. He glanced around to see Nick heading for his car.

"Hey Nick," he replied as he moved the phone away from his mouth, "Hopefully today will be the day to get back Judy from those bloody terrorists."

"I hope so too," he replied as he opened the door to his car.

There was a noise from the phone. Putting it back to his mouth, he said, "I'm sorry, I was talking to a client who was just walking by." He paused before he continued, "Oh... you heard? Yeah, he's the cop I sold Judy to a few days ago. She got pinched by... Well, I really shouldn't be telling you this."

He jerked the phone away as she yelled something.

Nick was starting his car.

"Hey Nick!" he called, "Wait up!"

He pulled up and rolled down his window to ask, "What's up, doc?"

"Just talk to Mrs Hopps," he mused as he handed him the phone.

"You mean Judy's mother?" he replied as he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

He paused as she spoke.

"Yes," he mused, "I'm her... current owner... and she was taken from me by force... I am a member of the ZPD... probably the one mentioned in news stories."

He paused.

"I've been feeding her regularly, but I haven't put her on a scale so I don't know if she's gained weight yet. It's only been a few days."

"Not my department," muttered Finnick.

He paused.

"Well, I'm just a patrol mammal," he replied, "I can't tell you anything else about any other abductions."

The smaller fox gestured for his phone back.

"Look... I gotta get to work and this is Finnick's business phone, so..."

He paused.

"Yes, Finnick can give you my phone number," he replied as he looked up to see Jean's head poking out the driver's side window, "I'm sure it's no problem when he's not... so busy."

He handed the phone back to the smaller fox before driving away.

"I'll return you call as soon as I know something," muttered Finnick before he closed the call. "Sell their children into slavery and wait 10 years to give a damn? That's so fucked up."

He paused to message Nick's phone number to the family phone number of the Hopps' farm.

His phone rang again.

"Can't a guy get some premium time around here with his new babe?!" he cussed as he checked the caller ID. He saw it was from his boss' phone and then answered the call.

There was a pause.

"Hey boss, what'cha need?"

Another pause.

"Those ewe whores were certified disease free before we sold them to that fucking whorehouse!" he cursed, "Just tell those assholes to get a better class of clients!"

Another pause.

"No, the goddamn cheapskates didn't get insurance so don't let them send those fucking sheep back for a full refund!... sir."

Yet another pause.

"So you're approving my application for a couple of days off, sir?" he replied, "Good. See you later."

He closed the call.

"Bad day at the office?" mused Jean, "Funny calls for someone working the maintenance department."

He looked up into her face.

"OH... that is... I mean..." he stammered.

"Besides, I don't care if you're a slave salesman," she chuckled, "I guessed that a janitor wouldn't be used as a contact for a mercenary anyways."

"Oh... you... don't care?"

"I wouldn't work for slavers if I had some... moral objection... to slavery, now would I?"

He shook his head.

"Now get in here," she replied, "I could use a quick fuck and fisting before we start the real work."

He nodded as he moved to the sliding door.

...

Meanwhile...

...

"I just got the fox's phone number," muttered Bonnie as she looked at her phone.

"Cross-reference his number with the Zootopia Phone Directory," replied Stu as he glanced over her shoulder.

"Planning to send some of the boys out to... pay him a visit?"

"Yes," he replied, "I don't think that slave salesman... was not being honest with us... There won't be any useful answers from the Slave Auction anyways."

"What makes you think he knows anything?"

"Because he's a witness to the abduction," he replied, "and I want to know everything he knows about it."


	27. Release of Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Assistant PLO Cell Leader comes by to check on the 'guests' and cut the ropes off of Chester. Will the rabbits take her advice?

by neorenamon

The back doors of the tractor's trailer opened as a bit of light came through. It didn't go back as far as the pile of rabbits and the one cheetah were, but it was enough to see the ewe from before climb in even though she was only back lit from their point of view. She reached up to her head and turned on a light. They could see a beam of light shining in from her head now, or whatever helmet she had up there.

"Sorry to bother you," she said evenly as she put in a bag of food pellets and a few 5-gallon plastic water jugs.

She hauled the pellets over to the hopper and poured them in, and then removed the empty water jugs. The water feeders were made to be gravity fed by sucking on the end of the tube and pushing the little steel ball back with one's tongue to make the water flow. All one had to do was open the bottle, turn it over and place it into a holder about half way up the side of the truck's wall.

The noise of air bubbles feeding into the bottle was heard across the inside of the trailer.

"I need you to move back from the cheetah for a moment," she said as she walked over towards them.

All the rabbits but one backed off as told.

"Judy," she said evenly as she looked at the rabbit that wouldn't leave the officer, "I promise... I won't hurt her." She leaned over and got the doe on her feet considering it was hard for her to stand. After all, now her hands were chained behind her back as well.

Her hands reached out to play across Chester's body, pausing at each knot and place the ropes came together.

"Gawds," she sighed, "I'd swear they used about a hundred feet of rope just on you." She paused as she rolled her over to check her back. Pulling something from her pocket, Judy saw a flash of steel. "Don't worry," she mused as a knife moved closer, "I'm just going to cut the ropes in a few places. Otherwise, it's going to take a good hour to undo all those ropes."

Judy sighed. She figured her collar light must have flashed yellow as she was greatly fearful for Chester's safety when she saw the flash of steel and knew it was a blade.

"Your probably wondering why I'm a terrorist, aren't you?" she mused as she started cutting. Without waiting for a response, she continued, "Well... sometimes I do too..."

"I don't understand," replied Judy in a soft tone.

"I've wanted predators and prey to treat each other equally," she sighed as she began removing the ropes around the wrist and ankle cuff harness, "but it... it seems like most of the soldiers feel we should simply collar all the preds and just treat them the way we've been treated."

"Be... just like them?"

"Yes," she sighed, "and I didn't sign up to replace one evil with another... When everyone believes in an 'eye for and eye', you soon wind up with a world full of blind people."

"In the world of the blind, the one-eyed mammal rules them all."

The ewe glanced over before she remarked, "Sage advice for someone as young as you."

"I... I just want to go back home..." she sniffed, "They promised that they would come back for us... one day."

"I take it then your parents sold you as children then?" she asked as she finished removing the ropes.

"Ten years ago," she replied as a few tears leaked down her cheeks.

"I bet you're worth a couple of dozen times what your parents were paid for you by now."

"Maybe they are," she replied as she fell to her knees.

"Oh, are you a troublemaker?" she asked as she came over to the rabbit's side.

"They say I'm untrained... untrainable... I've never met a master I've wanted to live with... before them..."

"Them?" asked the ewe as she knelt by Judy and hugged her.

"Master Wilde and Mistress Cheetah," she replied, "They've been the kindest Masters I've ever had."

"But... don't you want to be free?"

"Yes," she mused as the tears flowed more freely, "but... I want to be free... to stay by their sides."

"So... you've taken a shine to them, have you?"

"I... love them," she replied awkwardly.

"Ah... the chains of love... they're the hardest to come by... and the hardest to remove."

"What makes these collars... my brothers and sisters here... so special?"

"All I know is there's something in those collars... Something very special... Special enough to kill for... Special enough to die for."

"But... why us?" she asked as she rubbed cheeks with the ewe.

"Chance? Bad luck? Fate?" mused the sheep, "Who knows... All we know is that all 24 collars were sent to your family farm... to be placed on you."

"Why us?" she asked again.

"I don't know... but Bunnyburrow is a place of poverty... desperation... Raising carrots doesn't always do well considering how wildly the price fluctuates from year to year... They say the banks push hard for payments in order to force rabbits there to sell children into slavery... just to keep the foreclosures at bay."

"Have they sold other children?"

"As far as I've found in the slave auction's files... no. You're the only slaves recorded there from the Hopp's Farm. I guess they resisted selling as long as they could. Other farms in the area... they've sold children every one to three years. Apparently they've turned a bit of a profit selling their excess kits... or even use their children to breed more slave stock."

"That's... so horrible."

"As long as we keep the PLO focused on its mission, then one day, there will be no more slavery... I promise."

"Thank you."

"So you just have to keep hoping," replied the sheep as Judy snuggled against her. "Well... I can't stay around," she mused as she rubbed the rabbit's back, "Friendly one, aren't you?"

"Rabbits are very social," she mused as she turned back and forth before the sheep pushed her back.

"Well... see you tomorrow," she mused as she made her way to the back of the truck.

"I don't think we're _that_ social," mused Jill as the others came back.

"Oh... I was just checking something," responded Judy, "She has a key ring and I think it has the keys to both Chester's and my restraints on it. Keys to a few other things as well. It's hanging from the right side of her belt between the holster and the spare set of handcuffs."

"Your hands are behind you back," she replied, "How could..."

"Oh, I have some... skills... I've practiced over the years."

"So... you could have pinched those keys?"

"It's not the right time yet," she mused, "Too many guards. Too hard to break open the doors from the inside. We might need this truck to get everyone out of here as well."

"I... see..."

"I swore that one way or another, I'd go back home," she sighed, "That's goes for the rest of you as well."

"What... if they don't want us back?" asked Jill as she choked up a bit.

"Oh, I think the real question is... do we want them back?"


	28. Cheetahs never prosper, Lion like a rug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mayor calls a police chief and the poopoo hits the fan.

by neorenamon

Clawhauser just got settled behind his desk when he was interrupted by a speaker call from the front desk.

"What is it?" he growled as he raised his morning cup of coffee to take a sip with one hand and used the other to press the **Talk** button.

"Sorry to bother you so soon," replied the sheepish switchboard operator, "but the Mayor's secretary is on the line and insists that the Mayor needs to talk to you immediately."

"What does that pompous ass want now?" he growled, "Fine... don't say anything about what I just said... just put the call right through on Line One."

"Yessir," she replied as a second later, the Chief's phone rang. Feeling lazy, the cheetah put the call onto the speaker as the sound insulation in his office was enough to prevent eavesdropping on their call.

"Good morning," he said as he strained to sound sincere.

"The Mayor will be on the line in just a second," said the lady on the line.

He grumbled under his breath until he heard the deep baritone voice of Mayor Lionheart. "What the hell is going on down there, Clawhauser?!" he growled immediately.

"About what?" he replied.

"I can tell in the claws in my toes that someone in your department tipped off the media about the PLO threat that came up in Zootopia. The leak sure as hell didn't come from my office."

"I can assure you that..."

"What about that officer you have on discipline right now?!" he interrupted, "My sources tell me that you've slapped a disciplinary collar on him after all."

"How did?.." he stammered, "No matter. He's being watched very closely. There's been no suspicious calls from his cell phone and he doesn't have a home phone."

"Pay phone?"

"There's no pay phone within miles of his home, and the ones near the station are closely watched. It's highly unlikely he's the leak."

"Still, the media is pointing fingers at the ZPD and it's making me look bad!" growled the lion.

"Oh, there's been larger crisis than this, mister mayor..."

"There's rumors that I've gone soft on prey terrorists and I WON'T STAND FOR IT!!"

"I assure you that the PLO threat has been greatly exaggerated and even as we speak, we're moving in to deal with the sole active cell in the city."

"YOU BETTER BE!" he howled, "I HAVE THREE OR FOUR GOOD PEOPLE WHO CAN REPLACE YOU AT THE DROP OF A HAT!"

"Let's be reasonable, Mayor," cooed the cheetah, "We both know that I'm in with people who put you in office and can just as easily take you out of that cushy seat."

"Is that a threat?!"

"Just a friendly reminder of who your true friends are," he answered evenly.

"Well... see to it this situation gets contained..." mused the Mayor, "I DON'T CARE HOW!!"

"Excellent," he replied, "The problem will be dealt with by the end of the week... if not sooner."

"See to it that it does," he muttered before the call ended with a bang like a phone being slammed down onto the receiver cradle.

"That bastard is so full of himself," growled the Chief as he pushed the talk button, "Link into Wilde's collar. I want to know where he's been for the last hour."

"Yessir," came the reply.

A moment later, a message came over his phone. Checking it, he saw the tracking map showing Nick's signal moving from his apartment towards the central station. He saw no signs of detours or overly long stops along the way.

"I'm watching you," he growled to no one special, "If you are making me look bad to the Mayor's office, I'll make your shitty life a living hell..."


	29. The Mean Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick finds himself patrolling Hades' Mess as a foot patrolman. A place where the down-on-their-luck and chronically poor live. Definitely a punishment that many cops dread, but Nick has some advantages he's willing to use on his route to get information.

by neorenamon

As if the morning briefing wasn't enough of a humiliation, Nick soon found himself in Hades' Mess, the poorest and meanest part of Zootopia on foot without even a jokemobile to help him get around. Nothing in the area was well kept, as the area was rumored to be the true core of Zootopia before there even was a Zootopia to be seen from miles away.

Still, having a revolver, dart gun, pepper spray and a tonfa kept the riffraff at a respectable distance, and seeing a pred wearing a 'slave' collar tended to throw the Mess inhabitants off enough that Nick could smooth talk his way out of a problem before it started.

Considering how clean his uniform was, Nick also stood out from the bums, hobos and the chronically poor like a sore thumb. People could see him coming from blocks away... when he wanted them to see him coming at all. Nick could move among the shadows when he wanted to and he was pretty good at it. He had years of practice back in Vixenberg during his 'bad boy' phase under the tutelage of Finnick.

"Keep your nose clean," warned the Chief, "and I just might let you come back... in a month or two." The last thing that Clawhauser scolded him kept ringing in the back of his mind.

"You got a copy of Zoodystopia?" asked a voice from an alley Nick was walking by.

He glanced down the alley to see a panel van open and a bunch of stuff he figured was either bootleg or stolen. A weasel was sitting in the door with his back facing a markhor ram. He always wondered how the males could walk around so easily with those huge spiral horns on their heads.

"Just what you see," muttered the weasel as the fox walked up behind them.

He reached out a grabbed a DVD called _The Chlorax_ to check the info on the back. He noticed it was made in Clambodia, a place known for it's cheap knockoff products, especially movies and DVDs.

The ram suddenly became nervous when he noticed a cop standing next to him, and suddenly decided he needed to be somewhere else right then. Nick decided he might as well let him go as he backed out of the alley.

He also had a wide selection of knock-off toys that looked like trademarked toys, but had clearly names meant to mislead like the _Puffypower Kids_ and the _Meaty Muffin Ranger Powers._

"Hey buddy," said the weasel as he turned, "Are you going to window shop all..." The words choked in his throat when he found himself staring at a cop. "Hey," he protested, "This is all perfectly legit..."

"Look pal," replied Nick, "I'm not here to bust your chops."

"Oh," he answered as he saw Nick's collar, "Well... hey, consider everything here half price for a special customer like you." He could tell that the words were forced, as if he really didn't like the police. Carrying around a bunch of weapons and cuffs tended to make a bunch of fear based respect.

One toy caught his eye. A 24 inch tall model of a Dragonzord, one of his favorite action mechs when he was growing up. It was the baddest monster stomping mech he had ever seen. It was the battery powered model with the lights, sounds and the little soft missiles that really fired. He pulled out his wallet and saw he only had a 20 buck note for a 50 buck toy. A toy that was a rip-off of a 100 buck licensed toy.

"Have you seen any strange sheep around here?" he asked as he picked it up.

"Strange in what way?" mused the weasel.

"Big. Tough. Armed," he replied, "Ones that clearly don't belong in the Docks."

"What's it worth to you, copper?" he asked.

Nick mused as he held out the toy along with the 20-buck bill and gave him a very toothy grin, ' _He already thinks I'm a dirty cop on the take. After all, a fox has a rep for being underhanded and shifty already. I think he'd have more 'respect' for me if I act like I was._ '

"Hey... that's..." he said as Nick growled.

"I see several hundreds of dollars in goods here, buddy," he mused, "You have the proper tax forms and receipts for all this crap?"

"Fine," he growled as he snatched away Nick's bill, "I got better things to do than do downtown and get harassed for hours... Yeah, there's been some outsider prey around here lately. Mostly big muscled rams and a few shifty ewes. They seem to spend way to much time hanging out at the rundown warehouses even though I never see them move any trucks or goods... well, except for one big black tractor-trailer rig they pulled in one night... and a few smaller pickups."

"See which warehouse they went into?"

"Hey, I don't stick my nose into any place that's going to get it blown off," he scowled.

"Wise decision," he muttered as he put the large toy under his arm, "and seeing I'm going to be around here a while, I'm Nick Wilde at your service. You might as well tell me your name since I have a number of means of finding it out."

"Duke Weaselton," he answered.

"If you help inform me of things going on around here in the future," he growled as he turned away, "maybe a few... good things... will flow your way as well."

"Great," he muttered, "I've always wanted to be a rat fink stool pigeon."

Nick glanced back and bared his teeth.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a career as an informant," he replied quickly.

He returned to his smile, tipped his hat and walked off. As he walked on, he noticed an empty lot that was concerted to a basketball court. There was several wolf cubs playing ball there and a couple more off to the side. They looked like they were too young to play ball with the big kids yet. The fence that separated the 'court' from the street didn't even have a proper gate.

"Hey mister!" called a kid, "Is that a real Dragonzord?!"

He walked over to the open fence as the smaller cubs came over.

"Actually, it's just..." he said as he looked into their wide eyes. He remembered that show as popular as he remembered were still running over and over on public TV because the royalties on such old shows were pretty small. "You want this?"

They all nodded.

"Well, it's your lucky day," he said as he handed the toy off to a little wolf girl, "I'm was just about to turn this over to _Toys for Tots_ and... well giving it to you saves me a bunch of paperwork."

Their eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their heads as they ran off to play with their new toy, even if batteries were not included. He leaned against a lamp pole as they tore into the package.

A couple of toughs walked by and watched the kids playing as well. One was a young black bear and the other was a young black panther.

"Hey, that looks cool," said one, "Why don't we..."

Nick grabbed the bear by the shoulder and wagged a finger as he said, "Why don't you leave them alone?"

"What'cha gonna do?.." asked the panther as Nick popped his claws.

"Lets just say there's a damn good reason I have this collar on, punk," he mused as he moved his black claws closer to the bear's face.

"Okay man," whimpered the bear, "We're cool..." He turned to the panther and said, "Come on, Bryce, we're outta here."

The two punks walked off.

' _When my lunch break comes around, I can walk over to the docks and snoop around,_ ' mused Nick.


	30. Dirty Damn Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick disguises himself as a bum fox, using his collar to garner sympathy while he checks out the warehouse district.

by neorenamon

Once on break, Nick slipped into a costume shop on the border between Hades' Mess and the Warehouse District. He purchased a black cloak made for a mammal larger than himself and used it to cover himself from prying eyes. It was also bulky enough to conceal the items he carried on his belt and the radio mic attached to his shoulder. He completed the look with a pair of cheap, dark plastic sunglasses. The safety pin was kept lower than normal so if someone was looking at him, they would see his collar around his neck.

He then slipped into an alley and rubbed some trash on the cloak. It made it both look and smell worse. This was to add to the disguise as being poor and unwashed homeless.

' _Time to do some investigating,_ ' he mused as he walked up the street.

The area had seen better days. It stood in stark contrast to the wealth and opulence of other sectors of the city. Most of the buildings were badly in need of repair, several of which had been abandoned for not being worth the efforts to sell them.

Scattered around were the mammals too poor or too shady to live somewhere else. He saw plenty of foxes, weasels and rats. There was also plenty of pool prey mammals as well. A few paid attention to him, but looked elsewhere once they caught sight of his collar.

He didn't want trouble with gang-bangers as a run-in with them might expose him, so he avoided them as much as most others would. When he saw a few of them, he crossed to the other side of the street even when he saw them engaged in a drug deal, negotiating for a hooker, or some other shady activity. He had other things to worry about more than arresting a petty drug dealer or a pimp.

As he walked by the various abandoned warehouses, he looked for signs of occupation. However, he only saw a few squatters. Not the heavily armed men he was hoping to see.

However, is search was interrupted by the scream of a woman from a nearby alley.

"Please don't hurt me!" she protested.

"Just let us have our way with you and you won't get hurt... badly," growled a male voice.

' _Crap,_ ' he mused, ' _I just can't overlook this._ ' Glancing into the alley, he saw a few wolves trying to crowd a vixen back against the wall at the end of the path.

Two wolves moved up from each side to grab a wrist and pin it to the wall. Then another used both hands to grab her muzzle to keep her mouth shut.

' _I can't use one of my police weapons without blowing my cover,_ ' he thought as he stepped into the alley. There was a dumpster open just before the sidewalk. ' _Maybe there's something I can grab here to use as a weapon._ ' Glancing in, a couple of worn out pool cues caught his attention. ' _These will do,_ ' he mused as they fished them out.

"Now I think it's time to... unwrap our little present," growled the largest wolf as he reached out to grab a hold of the vixen's tank top.

Nick poked the thug in the shoulder to gain his attention.

"What the hell do you want?" he snarled as he whirled to face him.

"Don't disrespect my ho!" he replied as he smacked the pool cues into both sides of his head. The blow sent him staggering back as the others released their grip on the poor woman. He looked at the vixen as he added, "I told you not to stray too far from the others!"

"How dare you attack one of us!" howled one of the thugs, stepping up to punch Nick. However, he only got a cue cracked over his head for his troubles.

"Walk away and no one else gets hurt!" he snarled with a lever of viciousness he hadn't used in quite the long time.

The three of them moved up to attack Nick, but the big one growled, "They aren't worth it! Let's go!"

Nick watched the wolves, holding the pool cues defensively crosswise until the rounded the corner of the alley and vanished from sight. Once they were gone, he turned to the fox and asked, "You alright, miss?"

Now that the crisis had passed, he had a better look at her. She was as tall as Nick, but she was more hourglass shaped. Her fur was mostly a light grey color, with an almost black streak running from her nose across her eyes as it ended at the cheek fur. Her chest was a reddish-brown, though most of it was covered by her shirt. He could also see a pitch black stripe on the top of her tail that ran from base down to the tip.

Her tank top and cut-off denim shorts were too clean to be a local, so he wondered just how long she had been in town. She also had cheap blue eye shadow and lipstick that screamed street walker (or perhaps a movie starlet wanna-be).

She only looked back as if she was fearful of him as well.

"Just find a homeless shelter and stay out of alleys," he sighed as he walked out. He tossed the pool cues back into the dumpster as he walked back onto the street.

After a couple of minutes, he realized that the vixen was following him. He turned a corner and then went around the intersection to make sure that she was in fact tailing him.

At last, he stopped as he turned and said, "Why are you following me?"

"You're my pimp now," she replied meekly.

"I'm not your pimp!" he growled, "I just said that to make the punks lose interest in you!"

"You're the only person in Zootopia who's stood up for me," she replied.

"I... I... Look, I've got things to do," he said evenly, "I'm sure a homeless group will be happy to help."

"I don't know where to go."

"So... haven't been here long?" he mused as he lowered his voice.

"I... got off the bus two days ago," she replied softly, "This isn't what I was expecting."

"What were you... expecting?"

"I came here to get on stage," she replied, "There was no career options back home. My town... it's too small for aspiring actresses. I wanted the big city life..."

"Maybe you should go back home," he answered.

"I can't afford to go back now," she said, "even if I wanted to go back."

"Look, I'm just someone who draws trouble," he said as he pointed at his collar, "You don't want to hang around with the likes of me."

"You look like someone who knows how to handle themselves in a pinch," she replied.

"Fine..." he muttered, "If you're going to follow me, you're going to have to do everything I say without question. Got it?"

She nodded.

"You got a name there, kid?" he mused as he walked along.

"Sionnach Sioda," she replied softly, "but most people just call me Soda."

"And how old are you?" he continued.

"I turned 18 this year," she replied.

It was about them that he spotted a couple of tough looking rams hanging around a warehouse with the signs torn down. The loading dock they were standing around looked like it couldn't be better guarded. They had heavy vests and plenty of weapons. A pair that definitely looked out of place.

There was a fence running around the perimeter that looked like it had seen better days. Nick figured there had to be a gate somewhere else to let the vehicles in and out.

' _This might be the bastards holding Judy and Chester!_ ' he thought hopefully.

He walked down the street trying not to look like he was casing the place as Soda followed behind. Then he turned the corner looking for other ways into the place. There was signs of lights on through the dirty windows, which seemed out of place for a building that was supposed to be abandoned.

' _It's too dangerous to get any closer,_ ' he mused, ' _I'll have to come back here at night._ '

He glanced back at Soda.

' _I need to put her somewhere safe until I get off work._ '

He continued walking.

"Look," he said at last, "I'm a professional beggar and I work alone. I need to..."

"Don't abandon me!" she pleaded.

"I have... this little hole a couple of miles from here... I think you'll be safe there."

She calmed down.

' _I guess I'll have to leave her at my apartment,_ ' he sighed, ' _Hopefully no one will bother her there... Maybe I can get Becky and Prance to check up on her while I'm gone._ '


	31. In the south of Prance...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky and Prance are having some 'me time' over lunch when someone familiar shows up at their door. They take his request as a challenge...

by neorenamon

Becky stood behind Prance as she stood before the cutting board. She was slicing root vegetables for dinner, and Becky's... distractions weren't helping things move along. She had both hands underneath the apron, one high and the other low. The apron was the only thing she was wearing.

"Sweetie," protested Prance in spite of her wagging tail, "It's going to take twice as long to make lunch like this."

"You don't want me to _beet_ it, do you?" she purred into her partner's ear.

She groaned before she replied, "I didn't know you _carrot_ so much."

"I will never _turnip_ a new leaf around you."

"And I'll always be _sweet potato_ on you, my love," she purred.

"I'd finger you were going to say that," she replied as slipped a finger up into Prance's slit.

"AH!" she moaned, "You know that always drive me nuts."

"Well... let's just say I didn't marry you for your..." she purred before there was a knock at their front door. "Meadow muffins!" she cussed, "Who's bothering us at this time of the day?!"

"Only one way to find out," she replied as she laid down the knife.

The two of them went to the door.

"Whatever you're selling, we don't want!.." growled Becky.

"It's me!" he interrupted, "Nick from next door. Open up."

They unbolted half a dozen locks and opened the door to be confronted by two foxes and one horrible smell.

"Gawds Nick!" growled Prance as she tried to wave the smell away, "Have you been marinating in garbage?!"

"No time!" he protested, "This is my new... friend... Soda."

"My my Nick," replied Becky, "Here to show off? I thought you were sweet on the..."

"Not the same," he interrupted, "She's... new in town."

"He saved me from being raped," added Soda.

"Well Nick is a prince of a guy," said Prance.

"I'd... I was wondering... if you two could..." said Nick suddenly awkwardly.

Becky took Soda by the shoulder and brought her inside as she said, "No worries, Mister Wilde."

"We got this," agreed Prance.

"Oh..." he said as the door was closing, "Thanks."

"Hi there, Soda," said Becky, "My name is Becky and this is my all-too-hot wife, Prance."

"Uh... hello..." she said as she looked between the two.

"Been here long?" asked Prance.

"Two days," she mused.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, love?" she asked as she looked at her partner.

"Makeover?" replied Becky.

"Well... I don't want to put you two out..."

"MAKEOVER!!" they cried as one.

"I have this adorable little genie outfit that I can't wear anymore," mused Becky.

"The one with the see through veils?" asked Prance.

"I'm sure Nick will adore it as much as you used to."

"Uh..." mused Soda nervously.

"But sweetie," replied Becky as she leaned closer and sniffed her neck, "You need a shower first."

"Oh... really?" It wasn't like she had access to a bath in the last day or so.

"But don't you worry your pretty head," agreed Prance, "We're helpers."

They took Soda by the arms, one arm to each, as they began leading her towards their bathroom.


	32. Under Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Clawhauser calls the detectives Jackson and Dawg into his office to update them on the Wilde investigation.

by neorenamon

"What do you think the Chief wants with us now?" muttered Jackson as the detectives made their way to Clawhauser's Office.

"I'm sure he wants an update on the Wilde investigation," replied Dawg.

"It'd be nice if we knew what we were investigating," she grumbled.

"This smells like a personal grudge," came the reply as she reached out to knock on the door.

"Enter," said Clawhauser.

They walked into the office as he looked up from an open file.

"Detectives," he said as he forced a smile, "Please have a seat."

They moved up to the two seats just before his desk and sat down.

"Any developments on the Wilde investigation?" he asked as he rested his chin on his folded hands, elbows down on the desk.

"No sir," replied Dawg.

"It would help if we knew why we are investigating him, sir," added Jackson.

The was a long pause as he looked back and forth between the two.

"I suspect that Wilde... it pains me to say... is on the take," said the Chief at last. "There may be a connection to the kidnapping of Officer Chester Cheetah as well."

"Isn't that a matter for the Internal Affairs Division?" asked the jackal.

"I don't like... sending matters to Internal Affairs... without sufficient supporting evidence."

The detectives traded glances at each other.

"I don't lightly drag a fellow officer's name through the mud like that."

"We understand," said Dawg just as Jackson was starting to open her mouth.

"In that light," he said as he slid a paper across to them, "There's been some... suspicious activity today."

It was a map of the warehouse district. There was a red line travelling around it with red dots and timestamps along it.

"Officer Wilde left his patrol area and entered the Warehouse District this morning before he went home."

"According to the timestamps," replied the jackal as she glanced at the map, "It all happened during his lunch period."

"I believe that there's a small kosher deli here," added the raccoon-dog as she pointed at a point on the map.

The Chief glanced down. "The route is too convoluted for a simple trip to a deli," he argued.

"Our backlog of cases..." began Jackson.

"As long as I'm Chief here," he growled as he leaned towards her, "I decide what cases are a priority."

"We will make this a priority, Chief," answered Dawg, "If he's dirty, we'll dig up the evidence."

"I appreciate that," mused the sumo-cheetah as he looked back at her, "I want rock-solid evidence to take down to Internal Affairs before I want to bring this case to them."

"Anything else, sir?"

"No..." he replied slowly, "I... uh..." He grabbed a box from the corner of his desk, opened towards the detectives, and asked, "Donuts?"

"Oh, are those Krispy?.." mused Jackson.

"Thank you, Chief," replied Dawg as she put a hand over one of the jackal's hands, "We're late for our own lunch break. We should be going now."

"But as long as our beloved leader is offering," she replied as she used her other hand to snatch a New Yorkie Cheesecake Doughnut from the open box before Clawhauser closed it.

His expression said, 'I wanted that one'. The look wasn't lost on Dawg, so he pulled her out of the chair and headed for the door as the jackal shoved the specialty doughnut into her maw.

She opened the door quickly and slipped out into the main room of the precinct.


	33. I dream of Genie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick comes home after a long day and humiliation by the Chief to find something waiting for him in bed that he never dreamed of.

by neorenamon

"The things I have to do to serve the public interest," grumbled Nick as he made his way into his apartment.

He had to get two lynx kittens down from a tree. They could climb the tree, but couldn't get down. The mother couldn't climb at all and no one else bothered to stop and help her. Nick, on the other hand, was great at climbing tree with his retractable claws in his hands.

What he got for a reward was the male bit his arm and tore his sleeve. The little bugger's teeth also drew some blood though it was only skin deep.

The Chief bawled him out for not taking care of his Police Equipment and gave him a Level 1 Shock in front of everyone in the lobby. The scolding Nick got was surely not improving his reputation with his fellow officers, at least in Nick's mind.

Bogo took Nick aside and once again assured him he was placing the matter before the Zootopia Police Union. Nick wasn't holding his breath.

He was in such a mood when he got into his apartment that he didn't even bother to turn on the lights. Going straight to the bathroom, he stripped down and checked his arm. He washed the injury soon after getting it, but he had to make do with improvised bandages until he got back to the station since he didn't have a medical kit that would normally be carried around in the trunk of a cruiser.

He crawled into the shower and cleaned himself thoroughly, making sure there was no signs of infection on his arm.

Cleaning the wound with some antiseptic spray, he placed a large bandage over it and then bound it with a few wraps of linen bandage strip.

He wandered into the kitchen to microwave some spicy ramen as that's all the energy he had to make dinner with. That and opening a beer. Waiting a few minutes while he sipped the beer, he allowed the ramen bowl to cool before he broke the cheap chopsticks and began eating it.

"Tomorrow just has to be better than this," he muttered to no one in particular as he walked over to his bed.

He was tired enough to not even realize there was someone in his bed until he pulled the covers back. What he saw there was a vixen wearing clothing that was not only rather skimpy, but quite see through. He involuntarily choked as he gazed on the almost naked woman before him.

Her eyes popped open while he realized he was standing at the side of the bed stark staring naked. She popped herself up on one arm as her mouth gaped.

"I'm so sorry," he said, "I forgot about... I mean..."

"Nono," she said as she used an arm to cover her breasts, "I used your bed without your permission."

"Uh... my bad," he stammered, "I can sleep on the couch... really."

"I should sleep on the couch," she blurt out.

"You're the guest..."

"You're the master of this..."

They paused in an awkward silence.

"Please," said Soda as she patted the bed beside her, "I'd... feel more secure... if you were sleeping here."

"You aren't... concerned... that I might try something with you?" he asked nervously.

"I trust you," she replied, "Becky and Prance... they informed me that you're a cop... I think I can trust you."

He crawled onto the bed and laid with his back facing her, his legs bent somewhat at the knees and his arms folded across his chest. She wrapped her arms about his chest, using her legs to spoon him. He could feel her breath on the back of his neck. Her breasts were pushing against his shoulder blades. With his back to her, he prayed to whoever may be listening that she wouldn't notice his sudden boner.

Once she settled in, he used a free hand to pull the covers up.

"So... you're working undercover?" she asked.

"I guess... you could put it that way," he replied slowly.

"You... risked blowing your cover to help me?"

"I just couldn't let those thugs have their way with you," he answered, "It goes against everything I believe."

"I... owe you so much..." she whispered, "Put you out... put you in danger... I should repay you somehow."

"Just doing my public duty," he protested, "You owe me nothing." His rigid cock, however, was using it's own 'head'. It wanted something.

' _Maybe I can jerk off and not have her notice,_ ' he thought as he gripped the shaft of his dick. All he could think about was those pillow soft breasts in his back. He would have to wait on grabbing some tissues as he feared tipping her off.

"You're still my knight in shining armor," she purred before she licked his neck.

He could swear that lick alone made his erection just that much firmer.

' _Damn! She's just too damn hot to not think about!_ ' he fumed, ' _Just keep the movements slow and she won't notice!_ '

Her hands were only a few inches away from the top of his strokes. He could feel her warm breath on the back of his neck.

' _Just a little more,_ ' he mused as he fantasized about seeing her naked, ' _This is so embarrassing._ '

Her hand suddenly dropped down right onto the head of his dick.

' _SHIT!!_ '

"Nick?" she whispered into his ear.

"Yes?" he whimpered.

"Do you... want... help with that?" she asked awkwardly.

"Help?"

"It must be my fault," she replied, "The way Becky and Prance... showered me... dressed me... the perfume they put on me." She rolled Nick onto his back and she pulled his trembling hand away from his cock.

"You don't need to..." he protested as she straddled his legs near his feet. She leaned down as he stared at her above average cleavage. Her hand gripped his shaft once more as her tongue flicked across his purple-helmeted soldier. As she leaned down, her legs were left hanging over the end of the bed.

"I don't mind," she whispered before she applied a few more very wet licks and kisses to his manhood.

He grabbed hand fulls of bed sheet as his cock ached to blow its wad.

"I... uh..." he grunted, "When I..."

Before he could finish his thought, his jiz was squirting into her mouth. It didn't seem to surprise her considering how easily she managed to swallow it all. He kept coming and she kept drinking until he was totally spent.

"So... damn good..." he whimpered.

"I'm not a virgin..." she replied slowly, "to orally pleasing someone."

Hey lay there panting for a few moments.

"Would you like me to do it deeper this time?" she asked.

"I... uh..." he stammered.

"The fact your cock isn't getting soft says that's what you want," she purred before she deep throated his boner.

He wrapped his hands about the back of her head as her head bobbed up and down. Nick was too busy panting to voice his deep desire for her to do him again.

The annoying little voice in the back of his head screamed at him that he was cheating on both Judy and Chester, but it was drowned out in the sound of his panting and his overwhelming desire to be sated. She initiated the contact. Another voice in his head asked if she was the kind of vixen mother would approve of. 

Even in the dark, her eyes were locked on his as she serviced him. Her hand fondled his furry nutsack as well.

"UH!" he groaned, "UUUHHH! UUUHHHMMM!!"

It didn't seem very long before his second cumming was squirting down her throat.

"I knew they were meant to be together," said Becky from the next room.

"No, you said he wasn't going to do her on the first night," corrected Prance.

Nick cursed the too thin wall between the apartments. Their words were like being splashed with a bucket of cold water, killing the moment and his erection.

"Don't mind them," she sighed as she wiped her mouth, "I think they might be a little jealous of us."

"But they're lesbians," he replied.

They could hear deep kissing and caressing noises from the next room.

"See?" she mused as she crawled on top of the tod, "Listening to us has made them hot for each other."

"Thank you," he panted before she kissed him mouth to mouth. She pressed his teeth apart as her tongue slipped in to play.

The noise from Becky and Prance's room increased as they moved about on their bed.

"Good night, my knight," she whispered in his ear as she lay on top of him. He wrapped his arms across her back, her breasts pressed firmly into his chest. He sighed deeply and soon fell asleep right after Soda did.


	34. Wondering where the Lions are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Nick is coming under the scrutiny of Mayor Lionheart...
> 
> Who said any publicity is good publicity?

by neorenamon

The Mayor clutched the report in his hand as his claws dug into the paper.

"Damn those cops," he growled, "They're making me look bad!" Yes, he did tend to talk aloud when no one was around to listen.

He imagined himself wearing a huge grotesque green demon mask as he shouted at cringing ZPD Officers, "OOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!!" He smirked as he thought about them screaming back in terror.

His poll ratings were slipping away less than 6 months before he next run to keep his job. Enemies from all political stripes were drooling at their growing chances to remove Lionheart from the office he held for so many years.

"I'd fire that bloated cheetah if it wouldn't make me look soft on crime!" he snarled as he raised his fists towards the heavens.

There was a knock on his door.

" **What?!** " he replied.

"You asked for..." came the mild woman's voice.

" **Speak up, woman!** "

"You asked for all the information on Officer Wilde, sir," she replied louder.

"Who?" he asked as he calmed down.

"The ZPD Officer who lost his partner, his personal slave and got collared by his chief?" she answered.

"Oh that one," he said as if he knew what she was talking about, "What are you waiting for?! An engraved invitation?! Get in here, Secretary!"

The door opened as the vastly smaller ewe walked in holding a heavy file full of papers.

He looked at the file before he said, "Summarize it for me!"

"Nicholas P WIlde," she sighed, "The first vulpine officer in the ZPD." She pulled out his photo from her file, his first picture taken in uniform.

"Even as a fellow pred, he looks suspicious," sneered the Mayor.

"According to the records, he only recently acquired a rabbit slave named Judy. She's from the Hopp's Farm." She pulled a naked photo of her wearing her collar next from the file folder.

"From what I understand, Hopps Slaves are rare since they aren't a breeding farm."

"That's correct, sir," she answered.

"Of course I'm right!" he hissed as she cowed before his desk.

"He was assigned a cheetah partner who was also kidnapped," he added as she pulled the photo of Chester Cheetah in her formal ZPD uniform.

"Well she's worth kidnapping," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" he snarled.

"Yessir," she replied meekly.

"There's a report from the ZPD about officially putting a punitive T.A.M.E. collar on Officer Wilde. It was apparently done by Chief Clawhauser himself."

"He's not completely worthless," he growled in a low, deep tone.

An awkward moment passed as he thought.

"Is there a pic of WIlde wearing the collar?" he asked.

"Not that I could find."

He gestured for the Secretary to come around the side of the desk. She meekly did do. When she got close, he grabbed her woolly hair and pulled her face into his. She was surprised enough to drop the whole file.

" **Get me that photo!!** " he growled in her face, fangs bared.

"Yessir!" she whimpered.

" **NOW... Get out!!** " he howled.

"But sir..." she replied as she looked down.

" **Pick it up later!** "

"Yessir!" she whined as he let her go. She ran for the door as he smirked.

"If I can't fire that fat-ass cheetah, maybe I can improve my ratings by diverting some heat to a shitty fox..."

She opened the door and stepped out. ' _Enjoy this while you can, you rat-bastard,_ ' she mused, ' _Your judgement day is coming soon._ '


	35. Back on the Front Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick returns to his patrol route, but can't help but notice that a couple are keeping tabs on him.

by neorenamon

Nick remembered what he woke to that morning: A sweet kiss from Soda with some playful tongue as well.

She even finessed her way into the shower with him that made it... that much steamier.

Soda didn't seem to mind having spicy ramen and beer for breakfast, and she insisted he share it with her. He told her he had something out in the car, but she wouldn't buy it.

He couldn't help but wonder if his mother would approve of her...

Stopping by Becky and Prance's door, he knocked until they showed themselves.

"You know what time it is, Nicky?" grumbled Becky.

He could see the upper part of her left side, judging that at the very least she was topless.

"Please check up on Soda a few times while I'm at work," he replied.

"Yeah," mused Prance, "We can do that. While we're at it, we'll have her over for lunch."

"That's rather nice of you," he answered softly.

"We talked to her yesterday, and she's had... it kind of rough since she came to Zootopia. Becky and I... we know what a pain that can be."

"Yeah," added Becky, "We've both been there... before we met each other... decided we'd spend our lives supporting each other."

"You're... you're both the best," he sniffed as he closed the door.

"I wonder what vixen tastes like?" asked Prance in hushed tones.

' _I don't want to know,_ ' thought Nick, ' _I see nothing, I hear nothing, I know nothing!_ '

Nick barely touched in at the station. Just long enough to get his gear on and go out to his transport out to his patrol area. Since he had no patrol car, he was missing his riot gear and his shotgun. He also didn't have access to a computer since that couldn't be taken out of the car.

Still he did have the service revolver, the dart gun, some handcuffs and his belt radio/shoulder mic. He could call the station from most places in his patrol area.

The last thing he expected, but the first thing he noticed was that two detectives were shadowing him along his route. Of course, it helped that he knew all the unmarked cars the duo preferred to use as well as their normal 'disguises'.

He ducked into an alleyway that was too cluttered for the car to follow and divided by a few rough wooden fences. It would be procedure for one officer to get out at the last sighting point while the other officer drove around to the other side. He sprinted to the first fence and jumped it, ducking down among some trash bags while he listened to one of them getting out of the car. He knew it was the jackal as she was riding shotgun.

Then the car pulled away.

He figured she was being cautious, but then he had time waiting for her to climb the fence. It wouldn't be worth the trouble to call in back-up just yet.

"I'm at the fence he jumped over," she said softly into her hand-held radio.

He couldn't hear the reply since it was being spoken into an earpiece. Made the detectives less obvious.

She climbed the fence a scant foot away from him, so he waited for one foot to touch the ground when he sprang forward and snatched the hand-held radio.

"Nick?!" she asked as he backpedaled.

"The Chief got you two watching me again, right?" he smirked.

"Yeah."

"Well congratulations, I'm up to something," he replied as he showed some of his upper teeth.

"What?!" she replied, "My partner will be here in a matter..."

"Don't worry, it's not about you," he interrupted, "It's about the PLO that snatched my partner and my slave."

"They're in the warehouse district, aren't they?"

"I guessed the Chief would be actively tracking me my this collar," he answered, "or I might have acted sooner."

"So if you know where they are, why not ask for a raid?"

"The Chief detests me. Doesn't trust me any farther than he can throw me. I have to get them out... without ZPD support."

"So it's one of those times," she mused, "when it's better to beg forgiveness than wait for permission?"

"Yeah, it's something like that. If it doesn't work... well the only thing to worry about is how nice my funeral's going to be."

"Look, we know you're getting the once over from the Chief," she replied sympathetically, "I don't think you're on the take."

"Thanks," he chuckled, "Glad one of you thinks so."

"Foxes aren't the only preds looked down on," she mused, "We jackals get our share of distrust as well."

"I know."

"So how can we help you get your friends back?"

"I have... a couple of friends... if you can help them make a distraction at one end of the warehouse, I can sneak in the other side and get the ladies out."

"Distraction?" she smirked, "I think that can be arranged."

"Excellent," he said, "One of them is a noted terrorist hunter. She probably has more than enough guns and things that go boom."

"We have to be careful," she replied, "Too much force and they'll threaten to kill the hostages. We don't want one of... those situations."

"You can use smoke grenades to make it look like there's more of you. If most of them go up to check on you, I think I'll only have one or two guards to deal with. With a little luck, I can get them out before they come back to threaten their captives."

"Sounds dicey," she mused.

"Great rewards always come with some risks," he answered plainly.

"So... you can arrange a meeting between us and your... friends?"

"Sure," he replied as he handed back her hand-held, "I know a place on my route where meeting them wouldn't look... suspicious."

"Out tail's been spotted," she said over the radio, "but he only wanted to... talk privately to me."

There was a pause as the answer came over the earpiece.

"Alright," she said away from the radio, "We'll pretend to keep shadowing you until we meet you at..."

"Slick Sidney's Pool Hall," he said, "It's mostly empty around noon, but it's open and has a back room. My friends... they can slip in from the back alley."

"Very well." Then she said into the radio, "Just get back in the car. I'll be there in a moment."

Nick tipped his cap to her as she started to walk away.


End file.
